Bella Cullen- minha existência
by patrycia194
Summary: ...Minha existência como vampiraSou mãe, sou casada e tenho uma família grande, pra mim que sempre fui filha única de pais separados não poderia ser mais feliz Reneesme tem 3 anos, com aparência de 6 anos de idade.
1. Chapter 1

Estamos na casa grande dos Cullen, Reneesme está brincando como sempre correndo pela casa toda, ela é muito amorosa, ciumenta e perspicaz. Muito parecida com uma criança humana em seus caprichos mesmo com sua natureza diferente. Todos estão em casa, nunca imaginei viver isso e ter uma família grande, ser tão feliz com Edward para sempre e graças a Deus, graças a Deus ele não pode ler meus pensamentos, gosto de guardar minha privacidade. Reneesme parece sonolenta, logo vamos pra casa já está anoitecendo, sempre a levamos para casa e passamos a noite lá.

Ultimamente Emmett anda insuportável, mas é compreensível, reclama porque as caças são muito monótonas por aqui e realmente a muito tempo não viajam mais para caçar como antes. Convenceu a todos a viajarem, só os homens, o que na verdade animou os outros.

Reneesme dormia.. Edward estava sentado em frente ao computador – cheguei por trás e o abraçei sussurrando em seu ouvido lhe provocando arrepios

_ Então você vai viajar hun! Edward se virou e me puxou sentando-me em seu colo e me beijou.

_ Se você quiser eu fico- o que não seria muito difícil para ele, não havíamos os separado desde o casamento.

_ Não, prefiro que vá se divertir. -disse abraçando-o mais forte

_ Ficarei preocupado com você e Reneesme, não gosto nada de sairmos todos de uma vez.

_ Não há problemas Edward, você sabe que Alice saberia se fosse houver algum problema, além do mais só tem uma coisa me preocupando sobre isso.

_ O que? Perguntou preocupado

_ Vou sentir muito sua falta- disse sorrindo, Edward sorriu e me beijou me levando em seu colo até o quarto.

...

Na casa dos Cullen todos se despediram pela manhã, Emmett e Rose, Alice e Jasper, Carlise e Esme, todos eles já estavam de saída.

_ Papai mas você tem que ir mesmo?_ Eu não quero que vocês fiquem muito tempo longe.- Reneesme disse no colo de seu pai.

_ Não vamos demorar querida, são só dois dias, você nem vai sentir minha falta- disse brincando

_ Eu vou sim- disse toda nervosa_ E só deixo você ir se você voltar logo, e atender o celular sempre que eu te ligar._ Se não eu e mamãe vamos ficar muito bravas viu! E você vai ficar de castigo.

_ Todos riram, Edward concordou com a cabeça e a abraçou

_ Que mandona essa menina- disse Edward brincando.

Logo estávamos todas nós vendo o carro sair e Reneesme acenava toda encolhida no meu colo. Eles iam de jipe até o limite da montanha.

_ E então vamos nos divertir- Alice disse se virando para Reneesme.

Esses dois dias me pareceram mais logos que meu pouco tempo de eternidade realmente senti muita falta de Edward, mas também nos distraímos bastante. Alice inventava uma atividade atrás da outra, durante esses dias não voltei para casa com Reneesme, ela dormia no antigo quarto de Edward enquanto nos quatro conversamos sobre atividades á fazer e afinidades como música. Ainda bem que a esse ponto já convivia muito melhor com Rose.

Durante esse tempo Reneesme ligou para Edward, varias vezes inclusive a noite, dizendo que queria ouvir sua voz antes de dormir. Ela tinha seu próprio celular e isso facilitava muito pra ela. Sempre me aparecia dizendo_ Papai mandou um beijo.

Nesse tempo fomos ao shopping fazer compras para a alegria de Alice, fomos a uma loja de arquitetura e decoração que Esme estava interessada, visitamos uma loja de discos onde compramos CDs e verificamos alguns shows disponíveis do gosto de todas, por fim fomos a um parque no fim da tarde para fazer a vontade de Reneesme e voltamos para casa, ela adormeceu ainda no carro sem ligar para o pai antes de dormir, o dia foi muito agitado para uma meio-humana.

Ficamos na sala até o dia clarear ouvindo musica e conversando, decidimos ir a um show que iria acontecer não muito longe, logo depois que eles voltassem, de um cantor que todas nos adoramos, a idéia de sairmos foi de Rose que achou pertinente as mulheres também terem um passeio para diversão.

Amanheceu e Reneesme acordou, desceu as escadas correndo dizendo- _Bom Dia! Toda feliz, pois seu pai iria chegar, preparei seu café da manhã e ficamos na sala assistindo a seus desenhos quando ouvimos o barulho do jipe chegar.

Eles entraram com velocidade sobre-humana, não pude chegar perto de Edward que me olhava sorrido e caminhava em minha direção, Reneesme correu e pulou em seu colo o abraçando.

_ Que bom que chegou papai! Edward a abraçou ainda olhando para mim, fui até eles, Edward usou uma mão para me abraçar pela cintura e sussurrou em meu ouvido_ Senti saudades. Senti um arrepio no corpo todo, um desejo urgente, eu só queria ficar sozinha com ele. Esme abraçou e beijou Carlise, Jasper levantou Alice do chão, a e a beijou com fúria, Emmett viu Rose que descia as escadas a tomou nos braços curvou sua cintura e a beijou como no fim de uma dança. Todos se cumprimentaram, Reneesme abraçou o avô e os tios,todos sentamos para conversar mas parecia praticamente impossível, Reneesme lhes contou tudo o que fizemos e o quando se divertiu no parque, sentou-se no colo de Edward colocou a mão em seu rosto e lhe mostrou tudo o que viu, ele ria satisfeito com sua felicidade. Depois de mostrar suas façanhas também para os tios e o avô, Edward me disse _ Vamos para casa!- em meu ouvido eu estremeci com a aproximação, me afastei, peguei Reneesme, nos despedimos e saímos.

Durante o todo dia os dois brincaram, assistiram tv, até ela ficar exausta e adormecer no sofá, a levei para cama, quando a deitei Edward estava atrás de mim, com as mãos em minha cintura se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido_ Enfim Sós!- caminhamos até nosso quarto.

O surpreendi quando entramos, pulei em cima dele o jogando na cama. Rimos com o impacto que nossos corpos tiveram ao cair, eu estava encima dele e o beijei com toda a minha saudade, eu precisava dele. Sorri ao sentir suas mãos apertarem meu corpo contra o seu, me senti eufórica, o queria com urgência e pude perceber que ele também.

Não conseguia parar de beijá-lo mas parei,deslizei meus lábios para sua orelha e disse _Agora você é todo meu. Edward me girou ficando por cima com um gesto rápido, soltei um gritinho de surpresa junto com um sorriso, arfei de desejo quando Edward invadiu minha boca com sua língua, perdi todo o controle de minhas emoções quando ele percorreu suas mãos pelo meu corpo rasgando meu vestido, mordeu meu queixo descendo seus lábios pelo meu pescoço e lá chupou com força, já estávamos completamente livres de nossas roupas, ele olhou bem fundo em meus olhos com uma mão em meu rosto e sussurrou _ Te amo tanto querida, com a voz rasgada pela respiração ofegante, voltou a me beijar ardentemente, ficamos a noite toda nos amando com desespero, senti- me enlouquecer de tanto desejo e luxuria.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Por favor comentem, /espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 2

Reneesme acordou, eu estava na cozinha fazendo o café da manha dela, ela correu, chegou sorrindo e se sentou.

_ Bom dia papai! Bom dia Mamãe!

_ Tome seu café da manha querida, se troque que logo vamos para casa da vovó.

Edward escutou calado e paciente ao meu lado sorrindo.

Na casa dos Culle, Reneesme brincou o dia todo, hora com Emmett e Jasper, hora com Rosee Alice, estudou com sua avó esme que lhe ensinava "italiano" (ela está quase fluente), eu trabalhava em pinturas de decoração para ajudar Esme em um novo designer para um cômodo da casa. Ao anoitecer fomos embora.

Em casa Reneesme queria que eu cantasse para ela antes de dormir, cantei o que lembrei primeiro. (contos de fada, para todo o sempre) do filme Encantada.

No dia seguinte na casa dos Cullen, Reneesme não parava de cantarolar a musiquinha, quase enlouqueceu a todos "PARA TODO O SEMPRE", durante a noite eu havia lhe dito que essa musica eu ouvi em um filme (Encantada), ela não esqueceu e pediu para vê-lo, assistiu ao filme sozinha enquanto estávamos em outro cômodo, e então Emmett disse.

_Meu Deus do céu! Eu já decorei essa musica mesmo sem querer, eu acho que vou ter que assistir este filme também, de onde ela tirou isso?

Reeneesme apareceu na sala, tinha terminado de assistir ao filme.

_Foi a mamãe que contou para mim tio, ela disse que é de uma lembrança bem antiga dela de quando ela era humana, e que a mamãe dela também sabia dessa musiquinha. _Vocês sabiam gente? – perguntou a todos.

Quis morrer de vergonha se fosse possível, observei todos sentados, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Esme e até mesmo Carlise, sentada ao lado de Edward me encolhi de vergonha, ele beijou meus cabelos e sorriu, Reneesme continuou falando.

_Vocês tem que assistir, é muito legal, né mãe? é uma historinha de dois mundos, desenho e humanos, um reino encantado, dois príncipes e duas princesas que se encontraram com um beijo de amor e ficaram juntos para sempre, como vocês! e como a mamãe e o papai que eram de mundos diferente.

_ Que lindo Reneesme!- disse Alice

_ Tá bom! Mas você já contou a historia toda- disse Edward sorrindo_ agora o seu tio não precisa mais ver, sua tagarela.

Todos riram da observação de Edward, realmente ela estava parcialmente agitada.

Nesse exato momento meu celular tocou, peguei e olhei no visor, era Jacob- atendi

_ Alo! Jacob- ainda abraçada com Edward percebi seu desconforto, ele ainda não engoliu essa historia de impriting.

_ Ola Bella, tudo bem, liguei para saber se posso passar ai para ver a Reneesme.

_ Espere ai!- perguntei para ela que consentiu, em menos de um minutoele já estava lá.

_ Ótimo! Agora a casa vai ficar fedendo!- Rose disse

_ Reneesme brinque lá fora e nçao fique longe, vamos embora logo- Edward disse

_Tá bom papai!- ela obedeceu e ele pode observá-la sempre, através das paredes de vidro.

Brincaram a tarde toda enquanto assistindo tv e conversando

_ Pelo amor de Deus Bellla, não deixe ela ver " A Bela e a Fera" e nem "Irmão Urso", se não agente não se livra desse cheiro nunca mais.

Todos riram, Edward ficou serio e disse

_ Isso não tem graça Emmettt, mas tem seu fundamento, é melhor não incentivar essas idéias. – ele odiava a idéia de Reneesme com Jacob,eu não permitiria que nada o incomodasse ou o deixasse mais desconfortável que isso.


	3. Chapter 3

Estamos em casa, é cedo, Reneesme acabou de tomar se café disse que não queria ir para casa dos avós e pediu para que ficássemos, Edward respondeu

_ Tudo bem minha filha, se sua mãe quiser, mas tenho que ir, vou sair com Carlise, mas volto logo- ela respondeu com um _ Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! De decepção eu a imitei e rimos os três, Edward me beijou e saiu.

_ Então o que quer fazer- perguntei para ela que pulou em mim deu um beijinho em meu rosto e disse _ Vamos assistir desenho! Estávamos assim quando Edward chegou com todos ela pulou do meu colo e correu para eles

_ Que bom que vocês vieram aqui na nossa casa! –pulava de exaltação_ Sentem-se todos vai gente, eu vou colocar "os incríveis" para agente assistir.

Todos riram com sua cordialidade e obedeceram. Nós conversamos enquanto ela prestava atenção no desenho.

_ Mas como foi a viagem? Rose perguntou a todos eles

_ Muito interessante- disse Emmett , Jasper concordou com um sorriso discreto_ Caçamos muito.

_E? disse Rose

_ Ouvi um fato curioso- disse Jasper _ Fomos abordados por algumas damas um tanto insistentes mas só Edward se divertiu com isso, pois ele leu a mente delas e não parava de rir.

_ É mais também não é difícil imaginar o que elas queriam, se é que me entendem- Emmett disse e levou um tapa de Rose

Estava abraçada com Edward mais na mesma hora fiquei tensa

_ Então você se divertiu Edward- disse

_ Sim, claro- disse entre risos- você sabe como são as humanas

_ Não, eu não sei! Eu não leio mentes!- disse nervosa ele estava gostando demais disso para o meu gosto.

_ Querida não seja ciumenta, com ao sua filha!

_ Não se trata disso Edward- disse com o tom de voz elevado_ eu não sou ciumenta. Reneesme que parecia nos prestar atenção se virou e disse- _ Eu também não sou papai- disse toda irritada

_ Que engraçado – Emmett disse- Bella gostaria de poder ler a mente de Edward agora!, Bella é que se incomoda por não saber o que ele pensa, Nossa!_ Mas que ele se divertiu, isso é verdade!

_ Não foi tanto assim- ele disse com um sorriso largo

_ Se não foi porque você esta sorrindo desta forma? Pelo que me parece isso ainda te agrada e muito!

_ Bella, calma- ele disse me abraçando,e sorrindo em escárnio me soltei nervosa

_ Chega Edwar- gritei nervosa me levantei e fui até a cozinha. Pude ouvir-los, eles conversarem enquanto preparava o almoço de Reneesme

_ Muito obrigado – ouvi Edward dizer- provavelmente para os irmãos- eles riram

_ Tá ferrado cara!- essa voz era de Emmet

_O quanto? – disse Edward

_ Eu não sei, e também não vou me meter nisso – disse Alice- obvio que mentiu, porque sabia sim, eu já tinha decidido não falar com ele de tão nervosa

_ Você não podia prever isso e ter me avisado!- ele disse a ela

_ Eu não podia saber

_RENEESME! Chamei ela que correu da sala para a cozinha. _ Coma querida!

Eu estava muito mal, o nervoso passou quando olhei para ela, mas ficou uma hossivel dor, será que ele pensava em outras mulheres?, humanas ou não, aquilo me matava por dentro, Reneesme colocou a mão no meu rosto e se comunicou com seu dom, _ está tiste mamãe?- ela perguntou, não consegui responder tamanha era a dor, e ela pode ver nos meus olhos- Edward entrou na cozinha deixando os outros na sala, ele tentou me abraçar mas eu me afastei.

_ Bella, por favor – ele disse me olhando

_ Me solta Edward- disse quando tentou me pegar de novo em seus braços.

_ Papai você tá de castigo viu! Porque você disse que eu sou ciumenta e eu não sou não!, e nem a mamãe.

Ele se virou e foi para sala- ouvi

_ Tá ferrado cara!- Emmett em risos,

_ Da próxima vez, vê se manéra no riso maninho- disse Jasper.

Carlise interrompeu dizendo com seu tom paternal. _Parem, isso não é engraçado!

Notas finais do capítulo

o proximo é melhor.. espero que gostem


	4. Chapter 4

No fim da tarde foram todos embora, Reneesme já estava no colo dopai, claro! Não iria ficar chateada com ele muito tempo, Edward os acompanhou até a porta, Reneesme o abraçou pelo pescoço e recebeu a resposta que nunca conseguiu antes

_Pai! Mãe!olha para mim também que não estava muito longe_ Posso dormir no quarto de vocês?

_ Pode minha filha!- eu disse a ela

_ E vocês ficam comigo até eu dormir?

_ Claro Reneesme- eu disse e Edward também concordou com um gesto.

Todos ouviram seu pedido, a pequei do colo dele e a levei para deitar-se, já era tarde. Esme ficou para trás e pude ouvir o que dizia muito baixo para Edward

_ Não se preocupe filho! Tenho certeza que resolverão isso! Não gosto de te ver assim triste.

Ficamos deitados na cama com Reneesme entre nós, até que adormeceu assistindo tv. Edward se virou para mim

_ Bella... eu o interrompi e disse

_ Edward você vai acordá-la – não sabia como enfrentar a situação , nesse mesmo instante meu celular tocou eu o peguei e sai do quarto para não acordá-la, olhei no visor era Rose, me surpreendi

_ Oi Rose, esta tudo bem?

_ Oi Bella, eu só queria saber se você gostaria de sair para caçar comigo?tipo assim...agora?

_ Claro Rose! Claro, te encontro na saída da casa.

_ Ok, te espero.

Desliguei o celular, não precisava dizer nada é claro que ele tinha escutado tudo, ele já estava na sala comigo.

_ Vai sair ?! perguntou

_Vou caçar com Rose, vou levar o celular- disse e sai para encontrá-la

Nós caçamos alguns animais, fomos até o topo de uma montanha íngreme e lá nos sentamos para admirar a paisagem

_ Notei que você precisava sair um pouco!_Já esta amanhecendo, vamos voltar- disse Rose.

Fomos direto para casa dos Cullen, chegando, Edward e Reneesme já estavam lá, El nos viu e perguntou

_ Se divertiram?!- só respondi_ Claro, claro- ainda muito indiferente, ele pareceu notar que eu ainda estava chateada e ficou mais serio, Reneesme correu para mime disse

_Bom dia mamãe!

_Desculpe por ter perdido o seu café-da-manhã querida- disse abraçando-a

_Tudo bem mamãe, o papai fez para mim- ela sorriu e foi brincar

Subi as escadas e fui até o antigo quarto de Edward para me trocar, estava descendo quando Rose me perguntou

_ Bella você quer ir comigo comprar algumas peças para um carro que estou trabalhando?

_ É muito longe, levarei o dia todo.

_Claro Rose- aceitei de imediato, não queria ficar em casa, Reneesme ouviu e disse

_ Posso ir também mamãe? Também quero passear!

_Pode filha! – ela pulou no meu colo toda contente

Saímos em direção a um dos carros, e enquanto isso ouvi Jasper dizer

_ O que foi Alice, porque você esta se sentindo assim?, ela não respondeu só ouvi Jasper dizer_ É isso amor! Não fique assim, eu fico com você. Será que ela queria vir também?

Ficamos o dia todo fora, chegamos em casa e Reneesme correu para o pai, logo ela dormiu , eu fiquei no computador, Edward chegou por trás me abrançando

_ Eu estou ocupada- disse- não sabia o que fazer. Ouvimos baterem na porta, Edward foi abrir, era Alice

_ Oi Alice- falei quando a vi

_ Vim falar com você!

_Ok, fale. Tudo bem?- estava preocupada ela estava seria. Estávamos sozinhas agora, Edward saiu para nos dar privacidade

_Não! Não esta tudo bem, como você pode fazer isso comigo! O que eu te fiz? Eu costumava ser sua melhor amiga

_ E você é, Alice - não entendia qual era o ponto

_ Você não gosta mais de mim? Só sai com a Rose agora? Quando eu te chamo para fazer compras comigo você não quer ir.

_Oh! Alice eu te adoro!- disse e a abracei_ Você sabe disso, nos fazemos muitas outras coisas juntas.

_ Então está tudo bem?- ela perguntou

_ Claro sua boba!. Só que Rose também é minha irmã e eu fico feliz de começarmos a nos darmos tão bem. Não há com que se preocupar, eu adoro as duas.

_Que bom! – ela disse

Alice ficou quase até o amanhecer, tagarelando sobre grifes, sapatos e roupas, eu só escutava precisava mesmo disso. Mas ao contrário de Rose ela não fez isso para me distrair, nem sequer tocou no assunto de minha situação com Edward, mas de alguma forma funcionava para mim.

Notas finais do capítulo

espero que tenha gostado, comentem por favor!


	5. Chapter 5

O melhor é me concentrar no meu trabalho, mas é simplesmente impossível, mesmo em frente ao computador, com todos esses livros ao meu lado e a tela de minha pintura mais recente.

Não suporto essa situação, mas não posso me aproximar dele enquanto me sentir tão insegura eu...

_ Bella!- Carlise interrompeu meus pensamentos

_ Oi mamãe!- Reneesme estava no colo do avô

_ Atrapalhamos? – disse Carlise

_ Não, claro que não

_ Excelente o seu trabalho- disse olhando para a tela- _ Estilo Neoclássico!

_ É, eu gosto de temas antigos!- disse com um meio-sorriso

_ Realmente fabuloso! A busca por imagens antigas, o senso da razão e do e o equilíbrio. Estou certo?

_Isso mesmo!- disse envergonhada pela analogia entre a pintura e a minha instabilidade emocional.

_Você tem ocupado muito seu tempo com seus estudos e seu trabalho. - disse Carlise

_ É mesmo mamãe! Resmeesme pulou em meu colo e disse_

_ Posso pintar com você mamãe?

_ Claro meu amor!- a abracei e lhe dei um pincel que estava encima da mesa

_ O trabalho geralmente se torna um meio de resolução para outros assuntos, espero que encontre suas respostas- disse com um meio-sorriso e saiu

Sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, Carlise com sua sutileza sempre conseguia confortar á todos.

Reneesme e eu ficamos pintando por horas, mas tarde Rose me chamou em seu quarto para mostrar sua nova penteadeira, decidiu trocar porque queria um espelho maior e assim facilitava na escolha dos seus penteados, pois o imenso espelho angulava em suas laterais, ela mexia em seus cabelos quando me disse-

_ Bella, eu sei que você esta certa sabe! Eu te apoio, as vezes eles são idiotas mesmo, o Emmett as vezes é um palhaço mas ... -ela pausou- _ Você sabe que o Edward te ama né?

_ O que você esta tentando dizer Rose?

_Castigue-o se quiser o quanto quiser, só não deixe que seja um castigo para**você mesma**.

Ouvi atentamente o que ela me disse e refleti, tinha que fazer algo, aquilo era uma tortura para mim eu tinha que falar com ele.

Durante esses dois dias ele também me pareceu chateado e até triste eu acho. Já não agüento mais existir assim, eu sinto a falta dele.

Fui para casa com Reneesme, Edward havia saído com Emmett, coloquei ela para dormir

_ Durma bem querida! - a beijei na testa

_ Eu te amo mamãe! Dá um beijinho de boa noite no papai por mim, quando ele chegar.

_ Também te amo querida! – não prometi nada a ela

Sai do quarto dela e fiquei na sala com a tv ligada sem prestar muita atenção, não queria ficar no meu quarto sem ele. Estava esperando, eu tinha que falar com ele, só não sabia como.

Quando Edward entrou tentei procurar as melhores palavras, mas não consegui

_ Edward- eu disse seu nome com a voz tensa

_ Bella, por favor, me escute- me interrompeu

Me - levantei do sofá e ficamos de frente um para o outro.

_ Bella, eu te amo, eu sei que sou um completo idiota mais você tem que saber, na minha mente e em cada parte do meu ser só existe você, eu não agüento, eu não consigo existir sem você.

_Edward eu... ele me interrompeu novamente

_ Esses dois dias teriam me matado aos poucos se isso fosse possível, eu faço qualquer coisa pra você me perdoar, eu troco o seu perdão por um castigo meu amor, só não me deixe sem você porque isso- pausou- _ Isso eu não agüento, não há nenhum espaço em mim que não seja seu Bella, eu te amo demais!, não suporto essa distancia, ter você tão perto e tão longe de mim ao mesmo tempo, por favor me perdoe eu prometo nunca mais te decepcionar- pausou durante alguns segundos- _ A menos que você não me ame mais- disse exasperado

Enquanto ele falava, eu só conseguia sentir a dor por estar longe dele. Como ele estava dizendo tudo o que eu queria ouvir apesar de já ter decidido que ele não precisaria dizer nada. Achei irônico com o tudo que ele dizia cada palavra sobre o que ele sentia era comum aos meus sentimentos, ouvi atentamente e sorri discretamente com a semelhança, ele pareceu não perceber e continuou falando

_Você não precisa ler meus pensamentos pra saber que eu só penso em você, nunca ouvi e nunca haverá mais ninguém alem de você, sem você eu sou incompleto, Bella- pausou-

_ Eu te amo! Você me perdoa?

_ Edward! Eu estou tentando te dizer desde que você entrou que... eu te amo!

_Ohh! Bella!

Edward me abraçou com força em seus braços colando nossos corpos, eu o envolvi com meu corpo e ficamos assim por algum tempo

_ Me desculpe meu amor! Eu fui uma estúpida- o abracei mais forte e isso soou em seu ouvido- _ Eu tenho muito medo, eu ... ele me interrompeu

_Bella! Você não tem razões para sentir medo, muito menos insegurança, sobre tudo quanto aos meus pensamentos. - ele disse olhando fundo em meus olhos.

_ Então porque você não disse isso antes?- disse sorrindo

_ Porque eu fui um estúpido! Ele disse sorrindo

Nós não falamos mais nada, nos beijamos de uma maneira voraz, não sei como pude adiar isso por tanto tempo.

Eu pude sentir sua língua na minha, seu cheiro, sua respiração, suas mãos fortes apertando minha cintura, eu o queria demais, o abracei com a mesma intensidade, com um desespero sem medidas, com toda a minha necessidade.

Nós caímos no sofá, ele por cima de mim, arfamos com a queda, ainda nos beijando eu o puxei para mim com as mãos em seus cabelos, arranquei os botões de sua camisa com a urgência de despi-lo e a joguei longe, Edward rasgou o meu vestido ao meio expondo meu corpo, eu fiquei só de lingerie vermelha e rendada, ele deslizou seus lábios dos meus e desceu beijando meu queixo, meu pescoço, entre os meus seios, eu me senti incendiar com a sensação, envolvi seu quadril com minhas pernas colando nossos corpos. Edward voltou a me beijar, apertou seu corpo contra o meu, nossa respiração estava totalmente descontrolada, ele apertou e segurou forte minha cintura se levantando. Eu fiquei no seu colo, com as pernas envolta de sua cintura, minhas mãos o envolvendo, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de beijá-lo.

Edward caminhou até o quarto e se sentou na cama comigo em seu colo, com as pernas envolta de seu corpo nos beijamos longamente, eu me movi sobre dele apertando minhas mãos em suas costas e pude sentir sua excitação em mim, Edward retirou meu sutiã acariciou minhas costas beijando meu pescoço, desceu suas mãos para minhas coxas e eu enlouqueci, ele apertou minha cintura e me jogou na cama, se deitou por cima de mim beijando meu pescoço, eu gemi de excitação. Nós nos livramos do restante de nossas roupas e o encaixe de nossos corpos foi perfeito, a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim era indescritível, todo o frenesi que sua pele provocava na minha me fez tremer, eu gemia o seu nome sentindo todo o seu corpo sobre o meu, e os movimentos, me perdi em seus braços.

Nós giramos e eu fiquei encima dele me movimentando com ansiedade, sentindo toda sua vibração em meu corpo, ouvi sua voz grave soar meu nome me deixando em transe, eu o beijei ardentemente aumentando o ritmo e chegamos ao ápice juntos. Me - deitei encima dele arfante com suas mãos acariciando minhas costas e disse em seu ouvido "eu te amo".

Me- deitei ao seu lado, ele me puxou e ficamos abraçados.

Naquele momento eu não poderia ser mais feliz!

_Senti sua falta- eu disse encostada em seu peito. Ele sorriu beijou o topo de minha cabeça e disse-

_ Eu senti mais!

_Impossível!- eu disse- _Então quer dizer que eu posso te castigar é?- disse sorrindo

_ Não que você precise amor, ou que eu mereça, mas faça qualquer coisa, menos ficar tanto tempo longe de mim.

_ Eu não conseguiria!

_ Me castigar?

_Não, ficar sem você! Mas eu posso te castigar- disse sorrindo

_É mesmo, como?- ele disse sorrindo

_Eu já pensei em alguma coisa. - eu disse deslizando minha mão pelo seu peito, ele suspirou- _Mas não agora, já amanheceu- disse com um meio-sorriso e beijei seu rosto- _ Reneesme pediu que desse um beijo de boa noite, mas agora é de bom dia, alias ela já esta acordada, eu posso ouvi-la.

Edward sorriu e disse-

_Ela já acordou pensando em você, ...e no café da manhã, hoje ela quer torradas com ovos.

Notas finais do capítulo

Espero que tenham gostado até aí!  
Por favor, comentem! eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando. senão eu fico :( Dois capítulos por dia e nenhum comentário é desanimador :(


	6. Chapter 6

Reneesme tomou seu café da manhã e fomos para "casa dos Cullen" como ela chamava.

Quando chegamos todos estavam na sala e nos receberam com sorrisos, podia imaginar porque, Alice com certeza viu que estava tudo bem entre nós. Carlise passou por nós sorrindo se despediu, estava indo para o hospital. Reneesme cumprimentou todos e foi até sua avó, ainda estávamos em pé na entrada e disse a Edward "_ Ainda bem que eu não leio mentes", ele sorriu discretamente, não era difícil imaginar o que pensavam. Nós sentamos, Reneesme saiu com sua avó, iriam ter mais uma aula de italiano. Estavamos todos sentados quando jasper disse._

_ Desse clima eu gosto, vocês dois estavam me matando.

_Jasper! – Alice o repreendeu

Estava abraçada com Edward e não dissemos nada. Jasper e Alice sentados no outro sofá, Rose e Emmett ao lado deles. Emmett usava o controle remoto da tv para procurar algo que lhe interessasse e disse-

_ Beleza! O jogo de futebol!_ Emmett gritava e comentou cada lance de bola, com um minuto disso Rose se levantou chamando Alice e eu para vermos a nova decoração de seu quarto. Quando entramos fiquei extasiada, realmente estava lindo. O quarto era amplo com uma cama enorme, porta que se abria para o closed, a direita uma estante com a tv e varios aparelhos eletrônico, cortinas creme com bordados florais a frente da parede de vidro, todos os moveis em tons de prata e bronze, uma parede em tom de vermelho intenso e a nova penteadeira próximo a entrada do closed.

_Incrivel! – eu disse

_ É, eu tive que trocar tudo para combinar com a penteadeira- Rose disse satisfeita- _ O Emmett já esta acostumado com minhas mudanças aqui!

_ Está lindo! Combina com você- eu disse

_Obrigado!

_Depois vou querer ver seu closed Rose. – Alice disse

As duas falavam de roupas, calçados e acessórios, elas entraram no closed e eu me despedi e sai do quarto, fui ara minha sala de pintura, ela também tinha seu charme. Claro, Esme que decorou para mim, ela sempre soube reconhecer meu gosto, como quando decorou minha casa.

A sala é espaçosa com uma mesa com o computador e os materiais de pintura, uma estante cheia de livros, uma parede com quadros meus já concluídos, e ao lado um espaço de telas brancas para minhas novas pinturas, um sofá de couro enorme a esquerda, tudo em harmonia com as cores da aquarela. E comecei a pintar, perdida em meus pensamentos e leve pelas sensações que a noite passada me provocara totalmente distraída quando ouvi

_Ocupada?

Edward entrou olhando para mim que me virei para porta, caminhou até a parede de pinturas e disse-

_Quantos quadros novos! Você pintou muito esses dias!

_Você sabe que é uma distração para mim amor!

_Eu sei- ele caminhou em minha direção-_ Mas... posso tomar um pouco do seu tempo? – ele disse me abraçando por trás e isso soou no meu ouvido, seus lábios tocando minha orelha. Antes que pudesse raciocinar para dizer algo, contagiada com seu toque Edward me girou em seus braços e me beijou, o envolvi com meus braços e nos beijamos longamente. Senti suas mãos acariciarem meu corpo, Edward deslizou seus lábios para meu pescoço, me inclinei para trás arfante e suspirei de excitação _ "ó meu amor!", eu estava em êxtase. Edward voltou a me beijar ardentemente subiu uma mão por baixo de minha blusa acariciando meu seio, reprimi um gemido de satisfação em seus lábios, pude sentir sua vibração em mim. Edward me apertou em seus braços me fazendo estremecer, me perdi em seus braços quando ouvimos -

_ Mãe! Pai! – a voz se aproximando

Não queria parar de beijá-lo mais parei, ele parecia tão relutante quanto eu, encostei minha cabeça em seu peito reprimindo meu desejo, tentando me recompor, Edward parecia fazer o mesmo acariciando minhas costas, ficamos abraçados.

Reneesme entrou sorrindo

_ Oi querida!- eu disse ainda nos braços de Edward

_ O vovô vêm ver seu quadro!

_ Atrapalhamos?- Carlise disse entrando com Esme

_ Não, claro que não, entrem

_ Ó Bella que lindo!- Esme disse olhando para parede de pinturas. Carlise me disse que estava pintando um neoclássico mas...todos esses quadros! Você tem muito talento!

_Obrigada Esme.

_ Tia Alice! – Reneesme correu para sua tia quando ela entrou, olhando para os quadros

_ Bella é realmente facinante, você deveria vendê-los!- disse Esme

_Bella isso seria fabuloso! Você deveria fazer isso – Alice disse

_Bom! Na verdade eu nunca pensei nisso

_ Bella o que você vai fazer com todos esses quadros?- Alice disse

_ Sinceramente eu não sei

_ Você tem muito talento Bella, deve reconhecê-lo!- disse Carlise

**...**

Estavamos todos sentados na sala, sentei ao lado de Edward com Reneesme entre nós, quando ela pulou e saiu

_Aonde vai querida? -perguntei

_ Vou ao quarto do papai pagar uma boneca que eu deixei lá- disse sorrindo

_ Bella nós vamos sair hoje á noite!- disse Rose

_ Nós vamos é, pra onde?

_ Como nós perdemos o show que agente marcou, lembra? _Nós vamos ao teatro, Alice já providenciou tudo_ Já era para termos ido, mas ocorreram alguns imprevistos

_ Teatro! Eu adoro teatro! O que vamos ver?

_Macbeth! Eu escolhi, adoro Shakespeare. Tudo bem?- disse Esme

_ Claro Esme, claro

_ Que bom que você vai sair para se divertir com suas filhas Esme, fico feliz- Carlise disse

_ O teatro não fica muito perto amor, nós vamos chegar só pela manhã- Esme disse á Carlise que a abraçou

Rennesme voltou e se sentando entre Edward e eu com sua boneca, ela já tinha escutado tudo.

_ Aaaaaa mãe! Primeiro o papai e agora você vai sair também.- ela disse me abraçando, confesso que me senti mal por deixá-la- _ Eu não consigo dormir sem você mamãe!

_ Filha é só por essa noite meu amor!- disse ainda com ela em meus braços, _ papai põe você para dormir essa noite, você não vai gostar? _Mas se você quiser eu fico! – ela não disse nada, só me abraçou mais forte, isso com certeza era um "fique".

_ Reneesme querida! Você deixou o papai sair meu amor! Porque você não deixa a mamãe sair um pouquinho hein! - Rose disse a ela

_ Tá bom! Você pode ir mamãe, - ela se soltou de meus braços, se virou e abraçou seu pai, _Mas só se volta logo, se eu deixei o papai sair né pai?!- ela olhou para ele- _ a mamãe também pode ir

_ É, mas volta logo,você ouviu sua filha! Edward disse sorrindo

Eu me inclinei e beijei o rostinho da minha filha

_Bella, pode se arrumar aqui mesmo, eu comprei um vestido lindo para você!

_ Alice não precisava, eu tenho muitos vestidos!

Nós subimos para nos arrumar, Reneesme ficou na sala com o pai os tios e o avô. Quando descemos todos estavam assistindo desenhos, provavelmente seria muito difícil não fazer só o que ela queria.

_ Rose você só pode estar de brincadeira! – disse Emmett- _ Você não vai sair com essa roupa!

_ É claro que eu vou!- ela disse, Rose usava um vestido preto aberto nas costas.

Carlise viu Esme e sorriu, Alice sentou-se ao lado de Jasper

_ Mamãe você esta linda! Ela disse sentada perto de seu pai

_ Obrigada meu amor!- Reneesme ficou em pé encima do sofá na minha frente

_ Que lindo esse batom! É rosa! Qual é o nome é dele?

_É cherry Kiss!

_Hun! Cherry Kiss- ela passou seu dedo em meus lábios retirando um pouco e batom e passou nos seus lábios, sorriu e perguntou

_ Tá bonito?

_ Está linda filha!- eu disse

_Eu vou dar um beijinho de batom!- se virou e beijou o rosto de seu pai deixando uma marquinha, ela olhou o sinal e sorriu.

Todos riram ao verem sua brincadeira, ela pulou do sofá e foi dar um beijinho no avô.

_Você está linda amor! Edward disse, pegando em minha mão, me sentei ao seu lado.

O vestido que Alice me deu é azul em um tom escuro. Edward se inclinou aspirando em meu pescoço sentindo meu cheiro, eu estremeci com a aproximação, levantou seu rosto e sussurrou em meu ouvido "_Eu te amo!", eu fechei meus olhos, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e o abracei.

_ Vamos! Se não vamos nos atrasar – Rose disse

_ Divirta-se querida- Carlise disse a Esme

_Todos se despediriam, Reneesme se aproximou, me abraçou e disse

_Tchau mamãe, volta logo!- eu a beijei e me despedi

Saímos no carro de Alice

Notas finais do capítulo

A todos os leitores, muito obrigada!  
comentem por favor! Quero saber se estão gostando.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice estacionou o carro em frente a casa e pude ouvir

_ Pai, a mamãe chegou!- ela estava eufórica

Entramos e Reneesme pulou em mim

_ Bom dia mamãe!- disse sorrindo- _ Você se divertiu?

_ Muito minha filha!

Todos se cumprimentaram. Edward caminhou se aproximou e me beijou

_E então meu amor se divertiram!- Carlise disse a Esme

_ Muito meu amor! Você sabe que eu adoro os dramas de Shakespeare

_ Mamãe, o papai fez uma musiquinha para mim no piano sabia?

_ É mesmo meu amor!

_ É mesmo, ela é muito bonita, depois você escuta tá! Ele me contou que fez uma musiquinha pra você também a muito tempo né mãe, desde que ele te conheceu.

_ Aí o papai gravou pra mim, e eu dormi ouvindo a musiquinha.

_ Que lindo filha!

_ O papai fez meu café-da-manhã também, muito bom viu, ovos, que ele fazia para você quando você era humana.

Todos nós nos sentamos, ela colocou a mão no meu rosto e mostrou tudo o fez e o quanto de divertiu com seu pai

_ Que bom meu amor!

_ Então vocês se divertiram muito!- eu disse

_ Muito mamãe, eu e o papai brincamos muito.

_ Que bom!- eu fingi ficar triste- _ Então vocês não sentiram minha falta né, eu vou sair com mais freqüência então!

_ Não mãe! – Reneesme gritou e pulou me abraçando- _ Agente sentiu muita falta sim mãe. Né pai?- ela olhou para ele - _ Não mãe, você não vai mais sair viu, porque eu não vou deixar.

_ Eu também não!- Edward disse com aquele sorriso que me deixa louca, ele se inclinou e me abraçou também, eu sorri- Reneesme abraçou o seu pai também e disse

_Eu não vou deixar mais ninguém sair viu!- Edward e eu rimos

_ Que mandona essa menina!- ele disse ainda sorrindo

Reneesme saiu e foi brincar com seu avô que lhe ensinava xadrez. Edward ficou sentado ao meu lado eu o abracei deixando que lê-se meus pensamentos enquanto pensava_ "eu te amo meu amor!"- ele sorriu e me beijou suavemente.

_Rose, eu gostei muito do ator que representou Macbeth! Você não achou o humano muito interessante?

_ Eu adorei Alice! De fato, muito interessante- ela disse com um meio-sorriso

_ O que isso tem haver com a peça?- Jasper disse todo enciumado - _ Não sei como vocês podem gostar dessas obras. É guerra do inicio ao fim, só drama e tragédia

_ É amor- Alice concordou com ele- _ Mas é muito emocionante também!

_ Mulheres! – Emmett disse

...

Eu me troquei no antigo quarto de Edward e ficamos por lá até anoitecer.

No dia seguinte quando chegamos, fui direto para sala de pinturas e me surpreendi, nada estava lá, nenhuma pintura. Alice apareceu atrás de mim e disse_

_Você precisava de espaço para pintar- ela disse sorrindo

_Ok mas, o que você fez com eles?

_ Eu vendi!

_ Vendeu é, que bom mas...quem iria querer comprar, você podia ter doado

_ Não seja boba Bella, os seus quadros são lindos, eu os vendi para uma galeria e eles pagaram muito bem. Ainda bem que você já tinha assinado todos com suas iniciais (B.C). Eu previ que você não ia ficar chateada se eu vendesse_ ela disse sorrindo e me deu um papel com um valor absurdo nele

_ Já esta na sua conta!

_ Alice, eu não...

_ Bella é seu- ela disse sorrindo- _ E alias, eu adorei a idéia, posso ir com você? Já que eu sei de tudo mesmo!

Fomos ao shopping, quando voltamos todos estavam na sala

_ Oi gente!- Alice disse _ A Bella tem uma surpresa!

_ Você é que me surpreendeu Alice

_ Bom! como a Alice vendeu os quadros eu nós compramos alguns presentinhos

_ Nós não, eu só fui junto porque eu adoro compras- ela disse

_ Presente mãe? o que é?- ela disse correndo para mim, eu entreguei uma sacola pra ela

_Aaaaaaa que liiiindo, olha pai é uma bonequinha, e um batom pra mim!- ela sorriu e me abraçou com a boneca na mão

_ Obrigada mamãe!

_ Tem mais filha!

_ Mais!- ela disse toda empolgada

_ Eu comprei uma coisinha para todas- eu disse e entreguei a elas Rose, Esme, Alice e Reneesme, pulseiras idênticas com as iniciais de cada uma delas e o sobrenome Cullen gravado nelas

_É linda Bella querida! Esme disse -_ Eu sempre quis que tivéssemos alguma coisa assim, de família- Rose agradeceu e Reneesme mostrou para o seu pai que sorria pra ela

_ Tem mais!- eu entreguei uma caixa para cada um deles, Emmett, Jasper, Carlise e Edward e eles abriram, eram canetas de ouro com o sobrenome Cullen gravado nelas também tinham as inicias deles

_ Bella, muito obrigada, vai ser muito útil para mim- Carlise disse com a caneta na mão, a dele marcava _ , _todos agradeceram, a de Edward e Emmett teriam as mesmas inicias, então eu tive que fazer algo diferente.

_ A Bella mandou marcar as iniciais de todos- disse Alice

_ Mas a do papai vai ficar igual a do tio Emmett né mãe?

_ Tem uma diferença filha!

_ Deixa eu ver papai- ela correu para ele e pegou a caneta

_Olha gente! Tem uma diferença sim, um diamante pequenininho olha- ela mostrou pra todo mundo- _ que lindo né pai?- ela devolveu para ele que concordou sorrindo-_ Eu adorei mãe!

_ Bella são lindas- Esme disse sentada ao lado de Carlise com sua caneta nas mãos- _ Bem que eu gostaria de uma dessas também

Todos ficaram surpresos e olhamos para ela

_ Esme, você nunca foi ambiciosa assim- Alice disse sorrindo

Todos riram

_Continue pintando maninha- Emmett disse sorrindo

_ E eu vou cuidar das vendas. Agente já combinou tudo não é Bella?

_ Cuidado Bella, senão ela vai gastar tudo em roupas!- Jasper disse brincando

_ Muito engraçadinho!- Alice disse a ele

Eu fiquei satisfeita em poder ajudar, e Alice sempre seria Alice, com seu jeito cativante, ela iria ficar á frente de tudo. Assim minha distração passou a ser um negócio.

Ficamos todos sentados na sala asssistindo aos desenhos de Reneesme , eu fiquei sentada ao lado de Edward no sofá reclinável com Reneesme entre nós.

_ Gente! Que bom que eu sou filha única –

_ Porque Reneesme?- Rose perguntou

_ Porque eu não iria querer dividir vocês com ninguém!- ela disse abraçando Edward e eu- _ Nem o vovô, nem a vovó, nem a tia Alice, a tia Rose, o tio Jasper e nem o tio Emmett

_ Que possessiva essa menina!- Jasper disse sorrindo, com certeza controlando seus sentimentos

_ Você também era filha única né mãe?

_ É filha, mas eu sempre quis ter irmãos!

_ Que bom que agora você tem né? Agora você tem muitos irmãos.

_ É filha, que bom- ela me abraçou e todos sorriram

Nesse mesmo instante alguém bateu na porta, obvio que já sabíamos quem era pelo cheiro "Jacob", Carlise abriu a porta e ele entrou

_ Oi Jake! – Reneesme gritou e correu para ele com sua boneca nova

_ Oi Nensie querida!

Senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado, eu beijei seu rosto e o abracei me acomodando em seus braços com nossos corpos inclinados no sofá, ele pareceu se acalmar

_ Agora o cachorro Aparece quando quer é?

_ Emmett! – Esme o repreendeu

_ Eu vim lhe trazer isso Nensie- Jacob entregou para ela uma pulseira de prata com um pingente de urso

_ Aaaaa Jacob, eu não quero não, a mamãe me deu essa hoje olha!- ela mostrou para ele o seu pulso- _ É muito mais bonita né, e é de verdade.

_ Reneesme!- eu a repreendi enquanto todos riam Emmeet, Jasper, Rose e até Alice

_ Obrigadda Jacob, mas não obrigado!- ela disse

_ Filha!- eu a repreendi novamente mas agora com um tom de tristeza, ela correu para mim

_ Manhê! Mas eu não vou usar!

_Tudo bem Bella- Jacob disse

_ É Bella, ao contrario de você a Nensie não recusa um diamante, ela tem bom gosto, desse jeito ela vai acabar com todo o seu dinheiro e o do Edward rapidinho- Alice disse sorrindo

_ Jake, você não fica chateado não né? ela correu pra ele- _ Olha só o que a mamãe me deu também- ela mostrou o batom para ele , passou o batonzinho nos lábios e deu um beijinho no rosto dele.

_ Viu Jacob, tem cheirinho de morango!- ela disse

_ Eu nunca ficaria chateado com você Nensie querida!

_ Gente, agora eu tenho que mostra pra todo mundo viu!- Ela passou mais batom nos lábios e foi em direção ao seu avô, o beijou nos dois lados do rosto, beijou sua avó também

_ Agora é o tio Jasper- ela pulou no sofá e o beijou, ele sorriu com a brincadeira, com certeza sentindo mais do que agente a alegria dela

_ Tio Emmett! Ela correu para ele e o beijou, assim ela beijou as tias sorrindo com a brincadeira, logo ela precisaria de um novo batom

Eu continuei nos braços de Edward, sentindo seu corpo, seu cheiro, eu olhava para minha filha brincando. Não poderia ser mais feliz a minha existência

Notas finais do capítulo

pessoal comentem por favor! senão eu fico :(


	8. Chapter 8

É cedo, nós acabamos de chegar na casa dos Cullen todos estavamos presentes quando Emmett nos contou

_ Nós vamos viajar- disse todo empolgado com Rose ao seu lado- _ Já esta tudo arrumado não é amor?

_ Já, a Alice me ajudou- ela disse com um meio-sorriso

_ Aonde vocês vão tia?

_ Nós vamos pro norte, Emmett quer caçar alguns ursos polares- ela disse a todos

_ Vocês vão demorar muito?- Reneesme perguntou no colo da tia

_ Não meu amor, acredito que uma semana no máximo

_ Tá bom então! – ela disse beijando o rosto de sua tia pulou em Emmett e o abraçou, eles sorriam e se despediram de todos nós. Emmett sempre teve fixação por ursos é a sua caça predileta.

Eles costumam viajar só os dois de vez em quando, Alice e Jasper raramente e nunca por tanto tempo. Edward sempre me diz que vamos conhecer o mundo inteiro e que ele quer me mostrar tudo, mas eu não sinto falta de viajar e nós não poderíamos mesmo por Reneesme

E assim se passaram alguns dias, confesso que todos sentimos falta deles, a irreverência de Emmett e a tenacidade de Rose. Estávamos na casa grande e Alice queria fazer compras

_ Vamos Bella, são só algumas comprinhas!- Eu me contorci só de pensar nisso e fiz uma careta, Edward que estava ao meu lado no sofá me abraçou rindo de minha expressão

_ E você querida, quer vir com a tia Alice.

_ Mãe eu posso ir?- ela perguntou em pé na minha frente

_ Pode querida!- ela sorriu contente e saíram os três, Jasper não estava muito animado em acompanhar Alice, se Emmett estivesse aqui, o pouparia desse passeio, com certeza Rose a acompanharia e os dois ficariam assistindo jogo.

_ Bom, então tchau pra vocês dois, Esme e Carlisle foram caçar, só voltaram ao intardescer- disse Alice

_ Tchau mamãe, tchau papai!- Reneesme disse no colo da tia

Nós estávamos no sofá em frente a tv ligada quando ouvi

_ Bella, Bella, meu amor!

_ Hun!- ele me abraçou beijando meus lábios, afagando meu rosto disse

_ Meu amor, é nessa hora que preciso saber o que você pensa

_ Hun!- eu disse distraída

_ E?- ele disse sorrindo com a mão em meu rosto- _ Você sabe que isso é apelativo pra mim Bella, me conta.

_ Não sei por que- eu disse brincando, ele sempre se interessa

_ Porque eu te amo- ele disse sorrindo e me beijou suavemente

_ Eu estava pensando nisso- eu disse e levantei minha mão mostrando a aliança, ele pareceu não entender- _ A ultima vez que ficamos sozinhos nessa casa, isso é tão raro- eu sorri e ele sorriu comigo

_ Um dos momentos mais felizes da minha existência- ele disse sorrindo, pegou minha mão e a beijou- _ Mas é verdade, é muito raro ficarmos assim- ele disse cheirando o meu pescoço

_ Edward! Eu disse sorrindo

_ Hun!- ele sussurou entre os beijos que destribuía pelo meu pescoço seguindo até os meus lábios, então o parei

_ Edward, se comporta - eu disse sorrindo- _ Podem chegar a qualquer momento- eu o abracei me acomodando em seus braços, encostei em seu peito e olhei para tv

_ Edward! - eu o repreendi sorrindo quando ele cheirou meus cabelos e passou a mão na minha perna acariciando, eu me virei para olhar em seus olhos, ele me beijou, o retribui, era difícil resistir a ele, já estava me rendendo em seus braços quando me afastei sorrindo e corri em velocidade sobre-humana até o piano

_ Vem Edward, seja bonzinho, toque para mim- disse sorrindo, ele sorriu malicioso e correu pra me pegar, eu senti uma adrenalina pelo meu corpo, comecei a rir e correr dele envolta do piano

_ Não, não Edward!- eu gritei sorrindo- ele é um vampiro muito rápido, mas como não prevê meus movimentos por não ler minha mente, até que consegui fugir dele por um tempo. Edward me pegou em frente ao piano me agarrando por trás apertando minha cintura, nos rimos muito

_ Eu vou tocar você- ele disse ao meu ouvido me provocando, apertando seu corpo ao meu, sempre pensei em ficar assim com ele, nos quase não ficamos sozinhos durante o dia. Edward me girou em seus braços e me beijou ardentemente me deixando louca, o abracei e retribui com um desejo imenso sentindo sua língua na minha, seu toque, ainda nos devorando com beijos incendiários Edward me levantou pela cintura,sobre as teclas do piano causando um som alto, o envolvi com minhas pernas. Edward desceu suas mãos para minhas coxas levantando meu vestido, eu o puxando pra mim com as mãos em seus cabelos, não conseguia mais parar de beijá-lo. Edward deslizou seus lábios dos meus e desceu beijando meu pescoço.

_ Edward, nós não... parei de falar quando ele acariciou um de meus seios voltando a me beijar sussurrou em meus lábios

_ Shiii Bella, nos estamos sozinhos- ele sorriu e me beijou, eu já não podia resistir, nos beijamos longamente enquanto ele acariciava meu corpo, o envolvia em meus braços. Mas estava me divertindo tanto com o nosso momento a sós em uma tarde perfeita, decidi provocar, e o empurrei afastando- o,Edward caiu sentado no banco que estava atrás dele, entre nós dois e o piano, olhei sorridente e maliciosa para ele, comecei a correr, continuei na enorme sala quando ele me pegou em um só movimento aparecendo na minha frente mas rápido que eu é claro, nós caímos no sofá, ele sobre mim e sorriamos, Edward me beijou enquanto o envolvia com meus braços e pernas, nos agarrávamos com a mesma urgência, com a mesma necessidade, quando ouvimos um som, ignorei e o abracei mais forte colando nossos corpos, nossa respiração profunda e descontrolada, meu corpo ardia de prazer e excitação, segundos depois o som novamente, Edward tentou se distanciar mas eu o agarrei ele deslizou seus lábios dos meus beijando meu rosto

_ Não Edward!- eu sussurrei arfante com o desejo que sentia

_ Eu tenho que atender amor- ele disse em meu ouvido, sua respiração alterada, beijou meu rosto e se sentou, pegou o telefone que estava na mesa ao lado do sofá, me sentei com raiva ao lado dele, ele olhou para minha expressão e sorriu atendendo a ligação, pude ouvir tudo é claro, era Emmett, ele dizia que iriam voltar amanhã, contou todo animado sobre as caças.

Sabia que aquilo iria demorar, Emmett fala demais. Me virei para Edward, sorri e me senti em seu colo com as pernas em volta de seu corpo, de frente pra ele e beijei seu pescoço. Edward suspirou, fiquei o abraçando, sentindo seu cheiro, enquanto Emmett falava. Ele perguntou de todos, Edward respondeu com a voz leve, enquanto me movia sobre ele cheirando seu pescoço, senti Edward estremecer, olhei pra ele sorrindo e beijei seu rosto, ele arfou com o meu movimento e olhou pra mim com uma expressão implorativa

_ Edward? Você tá aí?

_ Fala Emmett- ele disse

_ Manda um oi pra Rose- eu sussurrei em seu ouvido

_ Amor...por favor! Ele sussurrou quando o apertei em meus braços. Edward mandou meu recado com dificuldade.

_ Edinho, você tá ferrado cara! Meu Deus, você não pode falar por 5 minutos cara- ele disse sorrindo. – Edward odeia ser chamado de Edinho

_ Emmett, porque você não demora mais um pouco hein?- ele disse brincando mais chateado com o apelido

_ Você fala isso mais sei que está morrendo de saudades- Emmett disse sorrindo, sorri e me movi sobre Edward o puxando para mim, distribuindo beijos por todo seu rosto

_ Tchau Emmett.- Edward desligou o telefone e me beijou com desespero apertando meu corpo contra o seu, parei de beijá-lo e disse em seu ouvido o provocando "Edinho!"-sorrindo

Edward se virou em um movimento rápido me jogando no sofá e deitou sobre mim, gritei e sorri com a surpresa, nos beijamos longamente, estava ofegante, pude sentir sua vibração em mim,meu corpo ardia de excitação e desejo, fiquei eufórica, Edward pressionando seu corpo contra o meu,quando ouvi um barulho distante e dessa vez me importei, não queria me separar dele mas deixei de beijá-lo e o abracei. _ Edward!- eu disse com a voz suave enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço, com uma mão em seu peito o afastei, ele olhou em meus olhos e ouviu também nos separamos com dificuldade, arfei com a frustração, me sentei arrumando meu vestido, fiquei longe tentando me recompor, Edward me puxou e ficamos abraçados, nesse instante Esme e Carlise entraram

_ Oi queridos!- Esme disse

_ Oi, como foi a caça?- Edward perguntou eu os cumprimentei com um gesto

_ Muito bem, muito bem!

_ Oi Edward, Bella!- Carlise nos cumprimentou com um meio-sorriso- _ Bom, com licença, eu vou para o escritório.

_ Eu vou com você amor!- Esme o acompanhou

Nós ficamos no sofá, eu me virei de frente para Edward

_ O que eles pensavam?- eu estava nervosa não acredito que eles podiam ter escutado alguma coisa. - _ NÃO!- eu falei um pouco mais alto e encostei a cabeça em seu peito-

_ Não responda!- ele sorriu por me ver envergonhada, afagando meus braços disse-

_ Bella, você é tão engraçada amor!- o abracei me acomodando em seu braços olhando para tv.

_ Eu não sei como você agüenta!- eu disse, ele continuou sorrindo e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. Peguei o controle remoto e mudei de canal, ficamos assistindo a um filme.

Algum tempo depois ouvimos o som de carro se aproximando, sorri estava com saudades da minha filhinha, já estava anoitecendo

_ Oi mamãe, oi papai!- Reneesme entrou primeiro e correu pulando no sofá

_ Nós compramos tanta coisa mamãe, a tia Alice comprou um monte de roupas pra mim, e pra você também viu- ela disse sentada no meu colo

_ Que bom, filha, você se divertiu bastante né- ela respondeu sorrindo pra mim

Logo entraram Alice e Jasper, Alice sorria como sempre com seu jeitinho feliz e saltitante, eles se sentaram nos cumprimentando, Jasper carregava muitas sacolas e deixou no chão ao se sentar.

_ Olha mãe, que lindo!- Reneesme pulou de meu colo e foi até sua tia, as duas abriram as sacolas e mostraram tudo muito sorridentes.

_ Onde estão o vovô e a vovó?

_ No escritório querida. - Edward respondeu, ela saiu gritando pela casa chamando os dois, toda animada, os três apareceram na sala, ela já no colo do avô

Ficamos todos conversando, Edward contou que Emmett e Rose voltariam amanhã, Reneesme ficou muito contente, ela adora ver todos juntos

_ Mamãe você já ouviu a minha musiquinha?

_ Não filha, ainda não meu bem

_ Vai papai, toca pra mamãe ouvir!- ela disse pulando no sofá Edward sorriu foi até o piano e começou a tocar, fui até ele me sentei ao seu lado, fiquei muito emocionada, a musica era realmente linda, como tudo que ele compõe, mas essa que ele fez pra nossa filha parecia uma canção de ninar maravilhosa

_ É linda meu amor!- ele sorriu pra mim, Reneesme se aproximou sentando no meu colo, me abraçou e em poucos minutos já estava dormindo em meus braços. Eu acariciei seu rosto a acomodando melhor em meu colo, olhei para Edward e sorri, ele parou de tocar sorrindo pra mim. Caminhamos até a sala e fomos nos despedir de todos que sorriam ao ver Nensie dormindo. Alice disse que ela se alimentou no shopping e deveria estar exausta porque passearam a tarde toda. Concordei com ela.

Fomos pra nossa casa, quando chegamos coloquei Reneesme em seu quarto, beijei seu rostinho lindo a acomodando na cama e sai. Quando entrei no meu quarto Edward me olhava sorrindo,sorri e caminhei até o closed o surpreendendo, retirei o meu vestido ficando só de lingerie, quando Edward me abraçou por trás

_ Você tem me provocado muito, senhora Cullen!- disse sorrindo e mordeu minha orelha, suspirei fechando meus olhos, ele me girou em seus braços e me beijou, eu sorri em seus lábios o envolvi em meus braços aprofundando o beijo, acariciando seu corpo, retirei sua camisa, ignoramos nossa cama e caímos no chão de carpete vermelho do closed nós nos amamos com urgência. A ultima vez que falamos eu estava encima de Edward e disse sorrindo _ eu te amo Edinho!- nos rimos nossos corpos vibraram e voltamos beijar.


	9. Chapter 9

_ VAMOS LOGO GENTE! Vamos logo, vamos logo, vamos logo. – Reneesme gritando e pulando encima da minha cama, e Edward na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã dela.

_ Calma filha! Nós já vamos- eu disse prendendo os meus cabelos, ela pulou em meu colo sorrindo

_ Mãe o tio Emmett e a tia Rose já devem estar lá né?

_ Pode ser que sim filha- disse caminhando até a cozinha

_ Pai, tá parecendo muito bom!

_ Então prove filha!- ele disse sorrindo, ela se sentou e comeu tudo

_ Devagar filha- eu disse enquanto Edward me abraçava sorrindo os ficamos olhando ela comer

_ Pronto! Terminei, vamos logo!- ela disse pulando da cadeira toda eufórica, eu olhei para Edward e sorrimos agente simplesmente não consegue entender de quem ela puxou toda essa agitação.

_ Vamos!- eu disse e caminhamos para fora da cabana

_ Eu vou chegar primeiro – ela olhou sorrindo pra nós e começou a correr

_ Não vai não mocinha- eu disse sorrindo, comecei a correr e passei por ela

_ Manhê!- ela gritou sorrindo e correu se aproximando, nós pulamos , atravessando o rio. Quando chegamos à frente da casa Edward já estava lá parado nos esperando

_ Áaa pai, assim não vale! - ela disse assim que o viu e rimos os três, ela sabe o quanto seu pai é rápido. Caminhamos até a entrada e ouvimos o som do sorriso de Emmett, Reneesme abriu a porta e entrou correndo

_ Tio Emmett!- ela gritou pulando nele

_ Oi garota!- Emmett disse sorrindo e a abraçou

_ Se divertiu?

_ Bastante!- ele disse e ela beijou seu rosto

_ Tia Rose!- ela disse quando a viu descendo as escadas, se separou de Emmett e correu pra ela pulando em seu colo, as duas sorriam

_ Você esta linda meu amor! Sentiu saudades da tia?

_ Senti sim tia!- ela disse a abraçando, as duas sorriam

_ E aí casal – Emmett disse

_ Oi Emmett- eu disse

_ Emmett!- Edward disse

_ Não precisa mais ficar triste Edinho, eu já cheguei!- ele disse brincalhão

_ E aí maninha? Sentiu saudades né? Eu sei que sim!- ele disse me abraçando, sorri. Cumprimentamos Rose e sentamos todos

_ Tia Rose, vamos brincar de boneca, você também tia Alice, eu deixei um monte de bonequinhas lá no quarto do papai!- ela disse toda animada no colo da Rose-

_ Eu vou pegar uma bonequinha pra cada uma tá! - ela disse pulando no chão e correu escada á cima.

_ Quem diria hein Edward, seu quarto agora parece mais uma loja de brinquedos- Emmett disse sorrindo e o socou nas costas brincando, Edward o olhou serio

_ Olha Gente! – Ela desceu pulando as escadas e entregou as bonecas para as tias que sorriam pra ela- _ Pega vovó, eu trouxe uma pra você também viu!

Elas ficaram brincando o dia todo satisfazendo todos os caprichos dela. Edward saiu com Emmett e Jasper, eu fiquei pintando um pouquinho, quando eles chegaram fomos pra casa.

...

De manhã na cabana...

_ Nensie, filha, pegue as suas coisas meu bem- Edward disse retirando vários brinquedos e bonecas do sofá

_ Reneesme!- eu gritei no quarto dela, ela correu da sala e chegou na porta

_ Que foi mamãe?- ela disse alarmada

_ Que bagunça é essa no seu quarto, filha?

_ Aaa mãe! É isso- ela respondeu como se não fosse nada, Edward chegou atrás dela segurando alguns brinquedos para guardar no quarto dela, ele entrou e colocou todos encima da cama

_ Você vai arrumar o seu quarto e guardar todos esses brinquedos mocinha- eu disse serenamente. Edward com um meio-sorriso

_ Aaa mãe, pra quê? A tia Alice e a vovó adoram vir aqui arrumar todos eles de vez em quando

_ Porque é tudo seu filha, é você quem tem que arrumar. Você deixa tudo largado por aí

_ Tá bom!pai...

_Não mocinha, nada disso, seu pai não vai te ajudar não, você vai arrumar sozinha e ele não vai ficar pegando tudo o que você deixa espalhado por aí, ouviu? - eu disse olhando pra ele

_ Mas mãe...pai- ela disse olhando pra ele

_ Nós vamos te esperar lá na sala- eu disse pegando na mão de Edward e o puxei até a sala.

_ Bella eu poderia ajudar...

_ Edward, deixa ela arrumar as coisas dela, você sabe que ela faz isso super rápido meu amor e ela é organizada só não faz porque vocês a mimam muito.

_ Nós? Olha só quem fala!

_ Edward vocês fazem todas as vontades dela. Ela tem mais brinquedos do que uma criança poderia imaginar ter.

_ Acredite em mim amor, a imaginação dela pode ser muito maior que isso- ele disse sorrindo

_ Ela precisa saber o valor das coisas Edward

_ Eu sei amor, você tem razão- ele disse me abraçando- _ Mas, é impossível ela não receber tanta atenção em seus caprichos

_ Sei Edward! Ela só precisa pensar, ela não precisa nem falar e você já faz o que ela quer- eu disse e ele sorriu

_ Bella, ela é filha única! – eu não queria discutir com ele, mas eu sempre fui filha única e nunca fui mimada, isso não é desculpa.

_ Que eu saiba eu sou sua única esposa, que tal você me dar um pouquinho de atenção hein!- eu disse em seus braços, Edward sorriu com a mão em meu rosto se inclinou para me beijar

_ Pronto! Já terminei!- Reneesme apareceu na sala toda satisfeita- _ Pode ir lá ver mamãe, tá tudo no lugar- a arrumação dela durou três minutos por sua velocidade vampirica

_Não precisa meu amor, eu acredito em você! Vamos

Fomos pra casa dos Cullen, no caminho Reneesme foi ao colo do pai e os dois riam o tempo todo, ela colocava a mão no rosto dele, com certeza lhe mostrando algumas imagens

_Hein pai, hein? Fala! – ela dizia o tempo todo e ele ficava calado, eu ignorei

_ Paiê!- Ela dizia

...

Assim que chegamos, Reneesme cumprimentou a todos super feliz como sempre e subiu as escadas correndo, escutei um barulho no antigo quarto de Edward, ela desceu, mas sem brinquedos e pulou no sofá

_ Paiê, põe no desenho aí!- ela disse pulando no sofá, ele estava assistindo ao noticiário, mas mudou de canal, como sempre fazendo as vontades dela.

Todos estavam na sala, fiquei em pé em frente a uma mesa vendo alguns desenhos de roupas no computador com Alice e Rose e os outros estavam sentados. Reneesme estava em pé no sofá, ficou atrás de Edward e o abraçou inclinando seu rosto para frente para olhá-lo

_ Hein pai? Hein?

_ O quê filha?

_ Você sabe! Vamos?- ele não respondeu - _ Aaa paiê você sempre sabe o que eu quero antes que eu fale e você já faz pra mim- Reneesme sentou no colo dele

_ Filha, eu não sei, eu não falei nada da ultima vez porque você mostrou o quanto se divertiu, mas eu não acho prudente você ir ao parque filha, você sabe que não pode se expor

_ Mas pai não aconteceu nada não, você viu—ela disse, ele ficou serio e não respondeu nada, realmente, com relação á isso ela sabe que o seu pai é muito protetor e não deixa ela fazer tudo o que quer.

_ Vai pai, deixa! Agente vai amanhã de tarde, nem vai ter muito muita gente lá- ele não disse nada- _ Olha! Eu arrumei tudo lá no seu quarto também, até as suas coisas que eu mexi, eu não vou deixar mais nada largado por aí não!- ela disse e todos sorriram

_ Pai! Paizinho do meu coração deixa!-ela colocou as mãozinhas no rosto dele, ele não disse nada - _ Por favor! Por favor pai, por favor- ela dizia olhando pra ele, a danada inclinou o rostinho e fez até biquinho - _ Por favor?- Ele sorriu abertamente e ela sabia que já tinha conseguido o que queria

_É sim né?!- ela falou sorrindo e o abraçou beijando o seu rosto. Os dois sorriram

_ É Edward, essa menina faz de você o que quer- Emmett disse

_ Você é perigosa menina- ele disse sorrindo olhando pra ela- _ Como a sua mãe- olhou pra mim e piscou

_ É, as duas fazem de você o que querem Edward- Alice disse sorrindo

_ Nós vamos então né pai?

_ Nós vamos filha!- ele disse e ela ficou super feliz pulando no sofá gritando "Nós vamos ao parque, nós vamos ao parque". Edward se levantou e veio até mim, me abraçou beijando meu rosto, e ouvimos um barulho de carro se aproximando

_ Charlie?! Eu me esqueci que ele viria hoje!- eu disse nos braços de Edward, Emmett foi abria a porta, ele entrou

_ Oi Charlie – Emmett disse - _ Entre!

_ Oi filha!- ele disse caminhando até mim, me aproximei e o abracei

_ Oi pai!

_ Você esta linda filha, alias como sempre!

_ Obrigada.

_ Edward!- papai o cumprimentou

_ Oi Charlie- ele disse. Reneesme que ainda pulava no sofá gritando "nós vamos ao parque, nós vamos ao parque", parou e disse

_ Oi vovô!- ele caminhou até o sofá e disse

_ Oi querida!- ela pulou em seu colo e disse

_ Vovô, nos vamos ao parque sabia! O papai deixou!- ela disse olhando para Edward- _ Eu estou muito contente sabe, porque eu não poso sair muito né, mas nos vamos. – ela disse radiante.

_Que bom querida!- papai disse a ela

_ Eu arrumei tudo hoje vô e eu não vou deixar todos os brinquedos espalhados por aí não sabe.

_ Eu quero só ver mocinha - eu disse me aproximando dos dois

_ A sua mãe nunca foi um exemplo para arrumação

_ Charlie!- eu o repreendi e Reneesme sorria no colo do avô

_ É mesmo vovô?

_ Não querida, seu avô tá brincando, a sua mãe sempre foi muito organizada, a não ser quando começou a ter certas distrações – ele disse olhando para o Edward que me abraçou por trás me envolvendo em seus braços.

_ Sinto muito por isso!- ele disse sorrindo

_ Não sinta- papai disse- _ Contanto que minha filha seja feliz

_ Eu sou papai!

_ Então o papai que não deixava a mamãe arrumar as coisas?

_ Não querida, é que a sua mãe passava muito tempo com seu pai quando... bom desde que se conheceram

_ Ah! vovô, você quer dizer desde que eles começaram a namorar né?- ela disse e o Charlie ficou constrangido

_ É isso mesmo querida!

_ Então quer dizer que quando eu começar a namorar eu vou deixar tudo largado por aí de novo é?- ela perguntou

Assim que ela disse isso, Edward estacou, senti sua tensão em meu corpo, seus braços em volta de minha cintura. Se ele pudesse ficar mais pálido com certeza estaria nesse momento, seu rosto tranqüilo mudou para uma expressão de choque, eu me virei para olhá-lo e o abracei. Com a mão em seu rosto disse-

_ Edward! Se acalme meu amor!- papai olhou pra ele e sorriu, Edward pigarreou e conseguiu falar

_ Não use você e namoro na mesma frase garota, pelo menos não por enquanto- ele disse ainda tenso

_ É, mas em algum momento você vai passar pelo que eu passei meu genro!- papai disse sorrindo

_ Charlie!- eu o repreendi, Edward já estava tenso o suficiente e ele não estava ajudando em nada

_ Está tudo bem amor! Eu disse acariciando o seu rosto, ele se acalmou aos poucos enquanto papai e Reneesme sorriam

_ Mamãe faz um lanchinho pra eu comer com o vovô-

_ Vô, a mamãe faz uma comida muito boa né?

_ É querida, a sua mãe sempre cozinhou bem!

Eu fui para cozinha e Edward foi comigo, é bom ela comer com meu Charlie, isso faz com que as coisas fiquem mais naturais pra ele. Apesar de perceber que ninguém nunca come também ele não questiona e nem quer saber de mais nada, pra ele, menos sempre é mais.

- dois capitulos no dia... não mereço um comentario? :( heheh bjs


	10. Chapter 10

_ Bom dia gente! Nensie entrou toda contente na casa dos Cullen- _ Hoje nos vamos saiiiiir!- ela cantarolou, com certeza ficaria agitada até a tarde.

_ Porque você gosta tanto de ir ao parque hein garota? E fazer essas coisas que até pra uma meio-humana são monótonas?- Emmett disse pegando ela no colo

_ Aaa tio, eu gosto de ir, não é pelos brinquedos não, eu gosto de passear, tomar sorvete, e ver as pessoas né, e as crianças do meu tamanho-

Reneesme adora ver pessoas e isso é o que preocupa muito o Edward. Todos nos sentamos, e ela não parava de falar nem por um minuto, muito ansiosa com o passeio.

_ Então! Aonde vocês irão?

_ Acho que no mesmo parque que fomos da ultima vez Rose- eu disse

_ E esse parque não é por aqui é?- Edward disse serio, tenso. Ele não gostou nada de termos saído quando ele estava viajando

_ Não Edward, é á duas cidade á diante! - eu disse seria, eu sei que ele esta preocupado alias desnecessariamente, como sempre, mas será que ele pensa que eu não sei cuidar da minha filha- _ Você não viu quando ela te mostrou! – disse tensa

_ Eu não vi o parque Bella! Ela só me mostrou sua satisfação. Será que tem mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?- disse em um tom serio e grosseiro

_ Edward Cullen! Você está insinuando que eu não sei cuidar da minha filha!- eu disse nervosa

_ Sua filha?!- ele disse indignado- _ Eu pensei que fosse "Nossa Filha"!- disse nervoso o que me deixou mais nervosa ainda

_ Você entendeu muito bem o que eu...

_ Deixa! – uma voz suave e baixinha- _ Eu não quero ir mais não!

Olhei para Reneesme, ela estava sentada encolhida no sofá com as perninhas pra cima e a cabeças nos joelhos, por isso sua voz saiu abafada-

_ Se vocês vão brigar eu não quero mais ir!- disse sofrida com a situação. Olhei em volta, todos sérios, fiquei chocada por ver minha filha sofrendo, me aproximei num átimo e a abracei

_ Não querida, esta tudo bem meu amor, nós vamos ao parque! Esta tudo bem querida!- disse e beijei seu rosto, Edward se aproximou e sentou-se

_Nós não estávamos brigando meu bem!- ele disse olhando pra ela que me abraçava forte

_ Eu não sou boba pai! Vocês estavam brigando!- ela disse brigando?

_ Não filha, eu nunca iria brigar com a sua mãe!- ele disse afagando as costas dela, ela soltou uma mão de meu pescoço e o puxou pra mais perto

_ Vocês não vão se separar né, por favor, não se separem- ela disse sofrida

_ De onde você tirou essa idéia mocinha?- eu disse olhando pra ela, com a mão em seu rosto

_Eu vi na tv, os pais se separam, porque eles brigam

_ Nensie, isso nunca vai acontecer minha filha!- Edward disse intenso, olhando pra ela- _ "Nunca"!- ele disse olhando pra mim- _- Eu só falei essas coisas porque eu ás amo muito e eu me preocupo com vocês querida!

_ Mas eu sei que o vovô e a vovó se separaram né mãe!- obvio que ela falava sobre Charlie e Renne

_ Reneesme! Isso não é hereditário, querida!- eu disse

_ O que é hereditário?- ela disse se acomodando no sofá sentando- se direitinho entre nós com as mãozinhas sobre o vestido longo e pomposo que usava

_ É uma coisa que passa de pai pra filho, meu amor! Não é porque seus avós se separaram que isso vai acontecer com seus pais viu!-

_ Você promete?- ela disse olhando pra mim

_ Eu prometo meu amor!- eu disse, ela olhou para o Edward

_ Eu prometo!- ele disse

_ Jura? – ela disse olhando pra nos dois

_ Juro!- Edward disse

_ Eu juro! – eu disse

_ Pra sempre?- ela disse sorrindo abertamente

_ Pra sempre!- nós dois dissemos ao mesmo tempo olhando pra ela que sorria pra gente

_ Tudo bem agora?- eu perguntei pra ela que assentiu com a cabeça. Ela ficou em pé no sofá, beijou o rosto do Edward, se virou e beijou meu rosto

_ Agora tá!- ela disse sorrindo e me abraçando

_ É que o seu pai é muito protetor mesmo, filha!- eu disse sorrindo pra ela

_ Eu tenho que ser- ele disse sorrindo- _ Porque vocês duas são danadas e aprontam muito!

_ Óh!- nós duas fizemos ao mesmo tempo olhando uma pra outra, fingindo que estávamos escandalizadas com o que ele disse

_ Á falta uma coisa!

_ O que filha?- perguntei

_ Vocês dois darem um beijinho!- Assim que ela disse isso Edward e eu, demos um beijinho nela ao mesmo tempo um de cada lado o rostinho dela

_ Não gente!- ela disse sorrindo! _ É pra vocês "dois" darem um beijinho!- nós olhamos pra ela sorrindo enquanto ela esperava nos olhando, me virei pra Edward e beijei seu rosto, ele se virou e beijou o meu resto também, com a mão meu rosto ele disse _ Eu te amo!- se inclinou e me beijou nos lábios

_ Eu também te amo!- disse enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto, se inclinou e me beijou novamente

_ Pronto! prooontô! Tá bom gente! Já tá bom já!- nos olhamos pra ela sorrindo

_ Vocês já estavam ficando muito melosos já!- ela disse me abraçando, e sorriu olhando para o Edward e pra mim

_ Mas papai! Você é muito super protetor viu!

_ Fala pra ele como é que nós somos vai mãe!- ela disse sorrindo

_ Começa você filha!- ela olhou pra ele e começou a dizer recitando

_ Papai, eu não sou de açúcar, eu num vou derreter na chuva! eu num sou de vidro, eu num vou quebrar e me machucar! Eu num sou de papel, eu num vou rasgar e me acabar!- ela terminou e olhou pra mim sorrindo, eu olhei pra ele e disse_

_ Eu não sou com a brisa que passa e nunca fica!

_ Não precisa ficar preocupado porque eu vou sempre ter cuidado!- Reneesme disse

_ Em mim você acredita?- nós duas dissemos ao mesmo tempo

Quando nós terminamos sorrindo, Edward parecia deslumbrado, olhando pra nós. Meu Deus, parecia que se ele pudesse estaria chorando agora, ele nos abraçou

_ Vocês ainda vão me matar sabia?- ele disse ainda nos abraçando

_ Eeeeee pai, você é imortal seu bobo!- ela disse sorrindo e ele a beijou

_ Eu não tenho mais tanta certeza disso!- ele sempre fala isso quando se emociona com alguma coisa

_ Mas... como...- ele disse olhando pra nós duas- _ A sua mãe tudo bem, mas com o você escondeu isso de mim hein garota?!

_ Aaaaa pai, eu não sou boba né!- ela disse sorrindo- _ Eu só num pensei isso na sua frente! Você gostou?- ela perguntou com a mãozinha no rosto dele- _ Agente falou disso ontem á noite né mãe!- ela disse olhando pra mim

_ Eu adorei querida! Mas desde quando você aprendeu a guardar segredos de mim hein?

_ Você não agüenta um segredinho né!- ela disse sorrindo brincando com ele, porque todo mundo sabe que o Edward não goste que escondam nada dele. Ele sorriu

_Não filha, não é por isso não, mas é que eu fico preocupado se ...

_ "Você fica o quê?" – nós duas dissemos ao mesmo tempo escandalizadas e Reneesme sorria

_Ai meu Deus!- a Reneesme disse olhando pra mim, encostou a testa na minha, nós estávamos sorrindo

_ Ele não tem jeito mesmo!- eu disse olhando pra ela, e olhamos pra ele sorrindo.

Nesse momento ouvimos outros sorrisos, eu me virei olhando pra sala, todos nos observavam com sorrisos discretos, só a Alice sorria mais abertamente como se estivesse nos olhando a algum tempo, eu estava tão concentrada na minha filha que agimos como se estivéssemos na cabana, só nós três, e isso me surpreendeu.

_ O papai é tão bobo né gente!- a Reneesme falou olhando pra todos, em pé no sofá ela abraçou o Edward pelo pescoço e todos sorriram abertamente

_ O seu pai sempre foi muito tenso querida!- Esme disse sorrindo ao lado de Carlisle que concordou sorrindo

_ Um chato mesmo!- Rose disse

_ Iiiii Garota! Você tinha que ver seu pai quando começou a namorar sua mãe, eu pensei que ele iria relaxar um pouco mais meu Deus, ele ficou insuportável de tão preocupado com ela- Emmett disse

_ E eu ficava tentando controlar os sentimentos dele todo o tempo!- Jasper disse

_ Por que tio? – ela perguntou sorrindo

_ Porque a sua mãe sempre me deu muito trabalho filha!- Edward disse sorrindo pra ela

_ Edward...

_ Não Bella, não adianta nem reclamar porque é verdade!- Alice disse sorrindo

_ Vai gente! me conta alguma coisa vai!- Reneesme disse toda empolgada pulando no sofá e sorrindo como se quisesse saber de um segredo

_ Reneesme! Filha você não quer comer alguma coisa? Daqui á pouco nós vamos sair meu bem.

_ Não mãe, eu não tô com fome não, e também eu quero deixar um espaçinho pro sorvete né!

_ Nensie, mas agente tem que escolher a sua roupinha hein! Vamos!- A Alice disse sorrindo, toda saltitante e batendo palmas

_ Vamos tia, vamos!- ela disse pulando no sofá e começou a bater palmas, igualzinho a tia

A Reneesme sempre fica feliz com o jeitinho da tia dela, e acaba fazendo tudo o que ela propõe, nesse caso a animação dela não é pelas roupas mas pela festa que a Alice faz pra animá-la

_ Então vamos!- Alice disse pegou ela no colo e as duas saíram pra escolher mais um daqueles vestidos pomposos

...

Mas tarde todos saíram da sala, Edward e Emmett foram ver o carro, eu subi e fui até o antigo quarto do dele, quando entrei varias lembranças me assolaram, o que não me surpreendeu apesar de todos dizerem que seria impossível me lembrar de tantas coisas depois da transformação. Peguei alguns brinquedos da Reneesme que estavam no chão e sorri sutilmente com isso, essa menina tem tantos brinquedos que já não tinha como guardar, os coloquei no ultimo espaço de uma prateleira, me virei pra parede de vidro observando a paisagem, sorri ao sentir alguém se aproximando, Edward entrou no quarto e me abraçou por trás me apertando em seus braços

_ Oi!- ele disse

_ Oi!- disse, Edward me virou em seus braços e olhou em meus olhos

_ Bella! O que foi meu amor!- disse com a mão em meu rosto

_ Nada!- disse o abraçando forte, involuntariamente, suspirei

_ Bella!- ele disse afagando minhas costas

_ Ah Edward!- suspirei me acomodando em seus braços

_Bella! Por favor, me diz, o que houve meu amor! O que te afligi?- tocou meu rosto fazendo com que eu olhasse pra ele

_ Ah! Edward, eu não acredito que fiz minha filha se entristecer assim, quando a vi tão triste eu...

_ Bella nós...

_ Edward, eu sou a mãe dela, eu que deveria...

_ E eu sou o pai dela, eu também estava lá lembra?- ele disse acariciando meu rosto-

_ Eu sei mas eu ...

_ Lá vem você de novo com "eu" Bella, Qual o seu problema com "nós"?- ele disse calmo, mas com certeza me repreendendo também

_Eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso- eu disse, ele sorriu sutilmente

_ Então diga!- ele disse, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, num movimento super rápido Edward me encostou na parede colando nossos corpos, me prendendo ali.

_ Diga!

_ Edward!- o repreendi

_ Diga!- ele disse sorrindo pressionando seu corpo ao meu

_ "Nós", "nós" tá bom! "nós". Satisfeito?

_ Ainda não- disse sorrindo e me beijou

_ Edward! Me solta!- disse arfante enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço- _ A Reneesme pode entrar aqui a qualquer momento e...

Ele me beijou novamente, intenso, o envolvi com meus braços e nos beijamos longamente, sentindo suas mãos em meu corpo em caricias provocantes quando ouvimos

_ Manheeê!- Reneesme entrou correndo no quarto enquanto nos separávamos

_ Vamos gente! eu já tô pronta.

_ Você esta linda meu amor, vamos- disse pegando a mão dela e saindo, Edward nos acompanhou

Saímos só nós três

_ Edward, deixa que eu dirijo

_ Claro que não!- ele disse me guiando para entrar no volvo

_ Mas Edward.. - eu já estava dentro do carro, Reneesme no banco de trás sorrindo. Ele entrou no carro

_ Você não sabe onde fica o parque lembra?-

_ Eu já vi nas lembranças da Alice!- ele disse sorrindo

_ Han! – eu disse chateada, ele sorriu e me beijou

_ Chato!- eu disse com sua testa na minha

_ Mal humorada! – ele disse sorrindo e me beijou novamente, ligou o carro e saímos.

Quando entramos nas cidades Reneesme ficou eufórica em pé no banco de trás olhando pela janela e fazendo tchauzinho pra todos que estavam nas ruas

_ Reneesme, senta aí ou agente vai voltar agora mesmo!

_ Mas pai...

_ Filha! Sente-se querida- ela se sentou quietinha, Edward sempre a chama de Nensie, com certeza ele estava preocupado por ela chamar tanta atenção

Quando chegamos, Reneesme correu na frente e o Edward ficou possesso eu tive que tentar acalmá-lo o tempo todo

_ Edward se acalma meu amor, esta tudo bem!- eu disse com a mão em seu rosto e o beijei

_ Bella, pare de me distrair meu amor- ele disse mais tranqüilo- _ Vamos!- pegou minha mão nos guiando

Reneesme estava perto dos balanços onde tinham varias crianças da sua idade, ou melhor, do seu tamanho. Edward quis ficar o mais perto possível, observando, nos sentamos em um banco próximo, todos os adultos estavam do outro lado do parque e é claro, todos nos olhavam deslumbrados, mas não se aproximavam. Minha filha brincava com todas as crianças sem problemas

_ O que foi amor, tudo bem?- perguntei o observando, ele estava com expressão seria

_ Esta, esta tudo bem, por enquanto!- ele disse como se já tivesse lido a mente de todos que estavam por perto

_ Então vamos aproveitar o passeio também? –disse e o beijei nos beijamos por algum tempo

_ Bella, você esta me distraindo de novo amor, eu tenho que ficar de olho na Nensie

_ Você quer disser de olho? Ou de ouvido nos pensamentos dela?- disse sorrindo- _ Ou de mente na mente dela? ou...

Edward me beijou antes que eu terminasse e ainda sorria da minha piadinha boba

_ Engraçadinha! – ele disse com a mão no meu rosto, de repente se virou disse

_ Reneesme, nem pense nisso!- Edward me abraçou e ficamos olhando pra ela que sorriu pra nós

_ Edward o que houve?- perguntei ao senti sua tensão

_ Não pergunte Bella-

_ Me diz, eu quero saber- disse com a mão em seu rosto

_ Todos olhando pra você, eu não gosto! - ele disse tenso, antes dele mencionar não tinha reparado, olhei em volta e vi vários homens olhando em nossa direção

_ Edward- eu disse sorrindo- _ São só olhares amor, não se importe com isso- disse e o beijei

_ São olhares e pensamentos Bella! – ele disse e eu sorri

Reneesme se aproximou

_ Gente...

_Eu já vou comprar- Edward disse se levantando

_ Sorvete?- eu disse sorrindo pra ela, que sentou-se no meu colo

_ Mas pai... - disse baixinho, porque sabe que não pode o chamar de "pai" em locais públicos mesmo isso sendo muito difícil pra ela

_ Eu sei meu amor- ele disse sorrindo e saiu

_ É que eu quero de morango! - ela disse sorrindo e me abraçou

_ Quando Edward voltou sentou-se e entregou o sorvete á ela

_ Hunnnn! Tá bom!- ela disse quando tomou um pouquinho, Edward sorria- _ Toma um pouquinho vai!- ela disse sorrindo olhando pra ele e esticou o sorvete- ela sorria muito toda animada com a brincadeira, ela sabe que pra gente isso seria horrível

_ Não filha, obrigado! – ele disse olhando o sorvete com desprezo

_ Vai pai, toma sim, só um pouquinho- ela disse sorrindo e sujou o nariz dele de sorvete se divertindo muito com aquilo

Edward a olhou repreendendo e perguntou

_ O que é isso? – olhando pro rostinho dela

_ O que? - quando ela perguntou ele colocou a mão sobre a dela e levou o sorvete até o rostinho dela á lambuzando toda, e ele começou a rir dela, confesso que até eu ri um pouquinho, Reneesme começou a rir muito e jogou todo o sorvete no Edward

_ Filha!- eu a repreendi, mas os dois ficaram sorrindo e brincando o tempo todo


	11. Chapter 11

_ Manhê, vem logo! Vai começar o desenho já!-

_ Já vou filha!- sorri na cozinha, levando a louça do café da manhã dela, como essa menina é chegou me abraçando por trás e beijou meu pescoço

_ Oi!- ele sussurrou em meu ouvido

_ Oi Ed!

_ Ed?- ele perguntou me virando em seus braços

_ Ed, Edinho meu amor!- disse sorrindo o envolvi em meus braços e o beijei enquanto ele sorria

_ Bom dia meu amor!- ele disse em meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava

_ Hunn ! – suspirei com seu abraço

_ Como foi sua noite?- perguntei brincando

_ Perfeita! E a sua?- disse distribuindo beijos meu pescoço

_Incrível! – disse arfante e o beijei intensamente, Edward apertou minha cintura e eu o abracei forte, sentindo o sabor de seus lábios, nossos corpos tão próximos

_ Ô gente, já vai começar o desenho né!- ouvimos Reneesme na sala, nos separamos enquanto ela corria pra cozinha

_Muito bonito! ela disse com as mãos na cintura como se tivesse nos repreendendo, olhamos pra ela sorrindo- _ Vamos logo gente!- ela disse apontando pra sala toda mandona

_ Nossa filha!- eu disse como se ela tivesse exagerando

_Aaa mãe, eu já to chamando á um tempão!

_ Vamos!- Edward disse sorrindo me abraçou por trás e caminhamos assim até a sala

_ Eu gosto muito de assistira esse desenho gente, vocês vão gostar!- ela disse pulando no sofá. O desenho começou, terminou, começou outro e ela não parava de falar, sequer prestou atenção na tv.

_ O tagarela, o que aconteceu no desenho mesmo?- Edward perguntou sorrindo pra ela

_ Iiiiii, num sei!- ela disse envergonhada

_ Sua tagarela!- Edward disse rindo dela

_ Aaa pai!- ela disse escondendo seu rostinho atrás de mim

_ Iiii, olha amor, ela está rubra! – Edward disse sorrindo procurando o rosto dela

_ Paiê! – ele disse me abraçando

_ Amor!- disse olhando pra ele, perece que ele adora deixa - lá constrangida

_ É que ela fica linda toda vermelhinha de vergonha!-  
Logo ela estava pulando no sofá e falando sem parar novamente

_ Esse aí é bom pai, olha, esse aí é legal- ela falou alto apontando pra tv e sorrindo, em pé no sofá ao meu lado, começou a mexer nos meus cabelos soltos, sorrindo e bagunçando ele todo

_ O cabelo da mamãe é tão bonito né pai, é cheiroso- aspirou neles- _ Cor de chocolate!- disse sorrindo e jogou tudo pra frente

_ Filha! – disse jogando tudo pra trás, ela sorriu e continuou mexendo neles, fechei meus olhos, embora não possa dormir, é claro, me senti relaxada e calma

_ Espera aí!- ouvi ela dizer mas não abri os olhos, em poucos segundos sinti um objeto nos meus cabelos, sorri sutilmente com isso, ela havia corrido pra buscar

_ Mãe, eu vou pentear tá, você vai ser minha bonequinha hoje!

_ Hun! – sussurrei, senti um beijinho no meu rosto e as mãozinhas dela foram trabalhando no meu cabelo. Senti Edward ao meu lado o tempo todo, ele se inclinou e deitou no sofá com a cabeça nas minhas pernas, sorri, abri os olhos me abaixei e beijei seu rosto

_ Ô gente , eu to trabalhando aqui né! vai mãe, fica direito pra eu pentear!- Me encostei-me ao sofá novamente e fechei os olhos, Reneesme cantarolava a sua musiquinha favorita " para todo o sempre" do filme Encantada

_ Ôo paiê, você não, abri o olho ai né, como é que você vai assistir o desenho?

_ Eu posso só ouvir filha?-  
_ Tá bom vai, pode ficar só escutando, mais presta atenção hein!- nos dois sorrimos com isso com isso. Com certeza pensamos a mesma coisa " como é mandona essa menina"- Edward segurou minha mão na sua e ela continuou cantarolando. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, como o tempo é insignificante e relativo pra nós, o momento estava tão tranqüilo

_Ô gente, se vocês não fossem pais vampiros eu ia pensar que vocês estavam dormindo agora sabia!

_ Quem disse que eu não to dormindo?- eu disse meus olhos fechados

_Rará muito engraçado mamãe!- ela disse sorrindo como se não acreditasse de jeito nenhum

_ Muito engraçadinha senhora Cullen!- Edward disse, sorri, abri os olhos e vi as horas na tv

_ Nossa, olha que horas são!- assim que eu disse Edward abriu os olhos e se sentou olhando pra tv

_ Filha, você quer comer alguma coisa meu bem?

_ Mãe eu quero sim, mas vamos lá pra casa da vovó, ela disse que ia preparar uma coisa muito gostosa pra mim hoje

_ Você que quis passar a manhã aqui! – Edward disse, e acabamos passando um pouco da tarde também

_ Eu sei pai, eu sei, mas vamos agora!  
...

_ Oi gente! Reneesme gritou assim que entramos e todos apareceram na sala em poucos segundos

_Oi família! – Emmett disse sorrindo

_ Oi princesa!- Rose disse pra ela que abraçou a tia

_ Pensei que não iriam aparecer mais hoje meus amores!- Esme disse ao lado de Carlisle

_ A avó, eu vim almoçar aqui né!

_Claro meu amor!- Esme disse e as duas foram pra cozinha

_ Bella, vem, vamos até o meu quarto, quero te mostrar umas roupas novas que comprei!- Alice disse me puxando pela mão, eu sorria e sempre me divertia com sua companhia  
Quando descemos estavam todos na sala, Reneesme já estava na sobremesa, uma torta de morangos que ela adora e a Esme sempre faz pra ela, Alice e eu sentamos

_ Come um pedaçinho pai!- Reneesme disse sorrindo ao lado dele

_ Não filha, obrigado!- ele disse e ela começou a rir muito

_ Aaa não, podem parar vocês dois, não comecem! Reneesme, eu não quero ver a sala da sua vó toda suja hein, nada de bagunça- eu disse

_ Agente não ia fazer nada não né pai!- ela disse sorrindo pra ele que sorriu pra ela

_Tá bom, eu não conheço vocês dois né?- eu disse e ela ficou olhando pro Edward e sorrindo, ele pegou o prato das mãos dela

_ Come garota!- ele disse servindo ela com um pedaço de torta e depois ficou, levando o garfo com torta até a boca dela com brincadeiras, até ela comer tudo. Eles conseguiram brincar com a comida de novo mas pelo menos não sujaram nada.

_ Pronto, terminei!- ela disse sorrindo pro Edward e correu escada á cima  
Nos ficamos todos na sala conversando até ela aparecer gritando

_ Ôo gente, alguém viu a Belinha?- todos começaram a rir do que ela disse, Edward muito menos é claro, já sabia do que se tratava

_Serve essa aqui?- Emmett disse sorrindo olhando pra mim

_ Não gente, a minha boneca, eu to falando da bonequinha que a mamãe me deu junto com o batom, eu a chamo de Belinha porque é a que eu mais gosto

_Aaaa bom garota, você não explica, agente não lê mente como o seu pai não ô!- Emmett disse brincando e ela sorriu

_ Cadê gente? Alguém viu? Num tá lá em casa!

_ Não, eu não vi Nensie!- Alice disse

_ Vai tia, procura ai numa visão sua vai!- ela disse e todos riram

_Eu não á vi amor, mas a vovó te ajuda a procurar

_ Tá bom vó!- as duas ficaram procurando pela casa toda. Mas tarde fui até minha sala de pintura e me surpreendi com o que vi

_ Reneesme!- eu a chamei

_ Oi mamãe!- ela apareceu na porta no mesmo instante com sua velocidade rápida

_ Pode me dizer o que é isso?- perguntei olhando pra boneca enciam da mesa e perto do meu notebook todo sujo de chocolate

_ A mãe que bom, você achou a Belinha!- correu pra pegar a boneca- _ É mesmo, eu tinha vindo aqui com ela também!- ela disse e saiu correndo  
Ao anoitecer nos fomos pra casa e ela levou a boneca, carregava essa boneca por toda a parte e até dormia com ela  
Nós colocamos ela pra dormir, estávamos no quarto dela e ficamos lá até ela adormecer abraçada á boneca

_ Tão tranqüila!- eu disse olhando pra ela, Edward estava ao meu lado

_ Um sono profundo! – ele dissse

_ E isso é bom?- perguntei, ele me abraçou por trás e disse em meu ouvido

_ É bom, isso é muito bom! isso é ótimo!- sussurrou beijando meu pescoço, sorri, entendendo suas intenções,nos guiou assim até sairmos do quarto dela, fechei a porta

_ Edward!- disse mais alto me surpreendendo com seu gesto repentino, ele me pegou no colo

_ Shiiii, o sono é profundo mais nem tanto amor! – ele disse sorrindo e me beijou

_ Tá bom, eu vou me comportar senhor Cullen!- disse sorrindo, o envolvi em meus braços e o beijei intensamente, Edward caminhou me levando até nosso quarto

...  
No dia seguinte estávamos todos na sala e íamos sair pra caçar

_ Aaa pai, eu não quero ir não, eu não tô com seda!

_ Esta bem filha-

_ Quem vai ficar?- ela perguntou

_Só vamos eu e sua mãe!

_ Então eu vou ficar aqui viu, o tio Emmett vai me contar um monte de historias né tio?- ela falou sorrindo pra ele que estava a seu lado no sofá. Como Edward e eu não gostamos nada disso, olhamos seriamente pra ele

_ O que foi gente- ele perguntou olhando pra nós- _ Tá bom então pessoal, se preferirem eu conto piadas

_ Emmett!- Edward o repreendeu, com certeza ele já conhece essas piadinhas dele

_ Então vamos amor!- Edward disse e saímos  
Fomos até o centro da floresta, não muito longe, me lembrei das montanhas que fui com a Rose e quis passar por lá também.

_ Leões da montanha?- eu disse, ele sorriu e começou a correr. Nós caçamos por algum tempo, mas como quase sempre acontece Edward me distraiu, ou melhor, me deslumbrou com sua beleza, sua concentração ao caçar, seu jeito tão perfeito , enquanto ele imobilizava um animal, olhei pra ele por um segundo e um leão rasgou minhas vestis " Que droga", não pensei ter dito alto mais falei, Edward me olhou e sorria, eu matei o animal e me levantei

_ Não ria, a culpa é sua!- eu disse nervosa, que droga se me vissem assim Emmett ia ficar fazendo piadas o tempo todo

_ Minha culpa? Por quê?- ele disse sorrindo

_ Você me distraiu, sempre faz isso!

_ Que bom que eu ainda te causo distração!- ele disse sorrindo

_ Isso não tem graça!- e não tem mesmo, eu já não sou uma recém- nascida e até minha filha caça com perfeição, demorou um tempinho, claro, mas hoje ela é perfeita, como o Emmett costuma dizer "sem derramar uma gota", ele sempre dizia isso sorrindo pra ela

_ Calma amor, você está linda, adoro essa visão- ele disse me olhando- _ Me lembra sua primeira caça-

_ Perfeito! Como eu vou voltar pra casa agora?- disse e ele sorria

_ Edward Cullen!- disse nervosa

_ Calma amor eu ...

_ Não me venha com amor Edward, não me venha com amor!

_ Bella, eu não quero brigar amor!

_ Você já esta brigando Edward- eu disse e ele ficou serio, é claro que ele não sabia que eu estava brincando agora

_ Bella eu...

_Você tem sido muito mau comigo amor, eu vou ter que te castigar por isso- eu disse me aproximando e sorri

_ Posso saber como?- ele disse enquanto deslizava minhas mãos em seu peito

_ Pode! Deixando você sem castigo!- eu disse em seu ouvido, sorri e comecei a correr. Edward me pegou enquanto corria nos caímos no chão sobre folhas verdes, ele por cima de mim. Sorrimos

_ Edward!- eu disse quando ele segurou minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça

_ Você me enganou amor!

_ Você mereceu!- eu disse sorrindo, ele beijou meu pescoço ainda segurando minhas mãos, suspirei com a sensação de seus lábios em minha pele, soltou meus braços e eu o abracei. Quando nos beijamos ouvimos um estrondo e uma chuva forte caiu sobre nós, sorrimos com a situação voltamos a nos beijar intensamente, senti suas mãos deslizando em minhas pernas até meu quadril sob meu vestido já rasgado, girei ficando encima dele , me sentei sobre ele e olhei pra cima quando a chuva se intensificou, sorri, Edward se inclinou pra frente e me beijou novamente, o abracei sentindo nossos corpos tão próximos eu o queria demais, mas me afastei me levantando e sorri pra ele

_ Vamos pra casa!- eu disse e comecei a correr sob a chuva cada vem mais intensa, Edward correu se aproximando  
Quando chegamos, entramos pela sala e Edward me abraçou por trás beijando meu pescoço, me virei e o beijei, Edward terminou de rasgar o meu vestido enquanto o beijava e eu sorri, retirei suas roupas molhadas e nos amamos na sala enquanto a forte chuva caía lá fora

...  
Quando nos aproximamos da casa grande pra buscar a Reneesme já estava escurecendo, a chuva tinha cessado e escutamos fortes sorrisos dela, entramos e todos estavam na sala, Emmett contando suas piadas

_ Ô gente, até que em fim vocês chegaram hein!- Reneesme disse, nós cumprimentamos a todos- _ Eu liguei pra vocês! porque não atenderam? Eu vou ter que deixar os dois de castigo?- ela disse e todos riram, Edward pegou o celular do bolso e viu suas ligações perdidas

_ Agora que você viu né pai!

_ Desculpe meu amor!

_ Não tem problema não, eu tô brincando- ela disse sorrindo- _ Vamos embora, amanhã o tio Emmett conta as piadas pra vocês também

_ Tchau gente!- ela disse se levantando e nós saímos. Reneesme dormiu no caminho pra casa, no colo do Edward. Quando chegamos e a colocou no quarto e eu fiquei na sala á arrumar, o chão estava molhado, alguns moveis fora do lugar. Quando Edward voltou nos sentamos um pouco com a tv ligada

_ O que foi? Edward, o que foi?- ele estava distante

_ Eu acho que a Nensie está tendo um pesadelo

_ Acha que devemos acordá-la?- perguntei e segui pro quarto dela

_ Haaaaaaaaa Mãe!- Reneesme gritou assustada assim que entrei a abracei e ela me apertou respirando pesadamente

_ Tá tudo bem meu amor!- disse

_ Mãe!- ela disse sôfrega em meus braços. Edward se aproximou e beijou sua testa

_ Está tudo bem querida, isso não vai acontecer nunca filha, foi só um sonho!- ele disse

_ Foi um pesadelo!- ela disse com a voz abafada no meu ombro, ainda muito assustada, olhei pro Edward curiosa

_ Fica aqui gente, fica aqui comigo!

_ É claro meu amor! Vamos pro quarto da mamãe!

_ A belinha mãe, cadê ela!

_ O papai pega filha!  
Nos fomos até o meu quarto e deitamos os três, Reneesme entre nós dois

_ Eu não vou dormir mais não gente!

_ Esta tudo bem filha, pode dormir meu amor, nos vamos ficar aqui!- Edward disse olhando pra ela

_Mas eu não tô com sono não!- disse com a boneca perto dela  
Ficamos um bom tempo conversando, ela contando ás piadas que ouviu

_ Ai eu perguntei pro tio Emmett "o que foi tio?o que foi?", daí ele disse, "um mosquito engoliu um boi", entenderam gente "um mosquito engoliu um boi"- ela disse sorrindo muito, pelo menos já estava mais calma e tranqüila. Edward e eu rimos sutilmente

_ Depois sou eu que não tenho graça!

_ Aaa mãe é engraçado sim, o tio Emmett é muito engraçado- disse sorrindo

_ Tá bom filha, mas está tarde meu amor, descansa um pouco

_ Tá bom mãe, então conta uma historia pra mim!

_ O que você quer ouvir?

_ Eu quero saber como vocês se conheceram!

_ Iiiii mas você já ta cansada de saber dessa historia- Edward disse

_É que eu nunca me canso de escuta não- ela disse sorrindo- _ Mas tá bom vai, vamos ler alguma coisa,pega lá pai, no meu quarto um livrinho, O Edward foi buscar super rápido e voltou com um livro infantil dela

_ Deixa que eu leio- ela disse esticando as mãos pra ele pedindo o livro

_ Não filha, deixa que o seu pai leia, se você ler como é que vai dormir- ela sorriu  
Nós ficamos deitadas e Edward sentado lendo pra ela que me abraçou enquanto eu passava a mão em seus cabelos, e adormeceu


	12. Chapter 12

_ Aí gente, eu tive um pesadelo!

_ A é garota? E o que você sonhou?- Emmett perguntou

_ Não foi sonho tio, foi pesadelo!

_ Tá bom garota, então o que você pesadelou?- ele disse brincando e ela sorriu com a palavra dele

_ Ô meu amor que horrível, que pena você ter um pesadelo!- Esme disse abraçando-a

_ Mas qual foi o pesadelo Nensie?- Rose perguntou, ela se soltou da avó e correu em minha direção que estava em outro sofá e sentou-se no meu colo

_ Eu sonhei que... que eu estava sozinha gente, sozinha mesmo e

_ E?- Alice a incentivou a continuar quando ela parou de falar

_ E nada, e mais nada gente!- ela disse me abraçando nervosa, parecia ainda estar com medo da idéia, eu afaguei suas costas e olhei para o Edward querendo saber mais detalhes

_ Isso nunca vai acontecer filha!- ele disse

_ Mas e se...

_ Nada disso mocinha, a garota com visões do futuro aqui sou eu- Alice disse sorrindo, ela olhou pra tia e sorriu

_ Esquece isso garota, tá nevando hoje, vamos lá fora brincar sua doidinha- Emmett disse

_ Vamos, vamos sim! – ela disse mais contente, olhei pra Jasper e sorri ele esteve o tempo todo controlando os sentimentos dela, ele sorriu pra mim

_ Esta bem, mas antes vamos lá em cima escolher outra roupa pra você usar-

_ Outra?- Reneesme perguntou sorrindo pra Alice

_É garota outra roupa, um casaco bem quente né ou você esquece que é meio-humana também?

_ Mas tia, eu já estou muito quente nessa roupinha que a mamãe me vestiu hoje e ...- ela parou de falar quando viu a carinha triste de chantagem da tia- _ Tá bom, eu troco de roupa tia!- ela disse e olhou pra mim sorrindo, agente sabe que ela inventa qualquer coisa pra gente trocar de roupa

_ Que bom então!- Alice disse a pegando do meu colo e subiram as escadas

Mas tarde todos já a lá fora brincando com ela

_ Edward!

_ Oi amor

_ O que a Reneesme sonhou?

_ Bella...- ele não queria me dizer eu sei disso, me abraçou, nós estávamos na sala, eu podia ouvir todos distraídos brincando e o som do sorrindo da minha filha

_ Fala Edward!

_ Ela sonhou que estava sozinha

_ Isso eu já sei!- disse olhando pra ele que me abraçou forte e suspirou

_ E que você não estava com ela amor, que você não estava entre nós - por isso que ele estava serio assim, não entendi mais achei graça- sorri

_ Você está sorrindo amor?- perguntou me olhando com a mão em meu rosto

_ Ah! Edward! É só isso amor? É claro que eu fico mal por vê-la sofre mas... isso nunca vai acontecer amor, eu sempre vou estar aqui- disse e o abracei- _ Esse sonho não tem sentido algum – disse em seus braços

_ Pesadelo!- ele disse me corrigindo e sorrimos-

_Isso foi muito ruim...ver o que ela viu... não posso nem pensar em ficar sem você meu amor!

_ Onnnnnnn- disse sorrindo com a mão em seu rosto

_ Estou falando á serio amor!- ele disse

_ Eu sei amor, eu sei- eu disse e o beijei, Edward me apertou em seus braços e me beijou intensamente, com urgência, com se aquilo realmente tivesse tido algum significado para ele, o retribui com toda intensidade, me abraçava como se não tivéssemos mais temo algum e isso me assustou um pouco, pensei em pedir a Reneesme pra me mostrar o que sonhou mas não queria fazê-la reviver isso

No fim da tarde já estavam todos na sala novamente Reneesme não parava de rir

_ Ai, ai, aiaiai que engraçado!- ela se dobrava de tanto rir no sofá com as mãozinhas na barriga

_ Garota você é doidinha hein, eu não disse nada demais!-Emmett disse

_ Calme Nensie!- Edward disse sentado ao lado dela que se deitou no sofá com a cabeça no colo dele ainda sorrindo e foi se acalmando aos poucos olhando pra tv. Edward passava a mão nos cabelos dela

_ Ô pai, quando é que você vai me ensinar mais coisas hein? Já que eu não posso ir á escola como todas as crianças normais!

_ Nensie eu não gosto que fale assim filha!-

_ Tá bom pai, mais é verdade!- ela disse e ele ficou muito serio, ele odeia que ela pense assim "que é anormal"

_ Hien pai, o que você vai me ensinar? Você é meu professor né!- ele disse sorrindo olhando pra ele- _ Eu não quero ficar pra trás não, eu quero aprender tudo

_ E garota prodígio, como gosta de estudar hein, parece o louco do seu pai- Emmett disse

_ Ué tio, é porque agente tem que saber de tudo não é, eu adoro estudar, eu gosto mais de literatura, adoro ler, com o a mamãe né mãe?- ela disse olhando pra mim, eu sentei ao seu lado

_ Isso mesmo filha

_ Porque vocês gostam tanto disso?- Emmet perguntou

_ Eu gosto de temas antigos!- nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo, eu me surpreendi como todos, Reneesme olhou pra mim e começou a rir

_ Nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo amãe!- sentou-seno meu colo e me abraçou- _ Nós somos iguaiszinhas né- eu concordei com ela sorrindo e beijei seu rosto

_ A mamãe gosta mesmo de temas antigos né mãe, por isso você casou com o papai!- ela disse sorrindo muito- _ Entenderam gente a minha piada, o papai é muito antigo- ela disse sorrindo muito e caiu no sofá deitada encima do Edward- _ Quantos anos você tem papai 1 minhão de anos? – ela disse sorrindo e todos riram também

_ Muito engraçado garota!- Edward disse mexendo nos cabelos dela, bagunçando tudo e ela continuou sorrindo

_ Ai papai você é muito velo, não parece, mais é! – disse tirando os cabelos do rosto

_ Nensie você sabe que seu pai é um centenário!- Alice disse

_ Cem anos papai, cem anos, que velho

_ Um pouco mais que isso!- ele disse, ela sorriu e o abraçou

_ Mas e você Nensie, porque gosta de temas antigos? – Jasper perguntou

_ Aaaa tio, primeiro porque eu gosto de todos vocês- ela disse sentada no colo do Edward- _ Vocês são todos muito velhos, e o vovô então, deve ter uns 100 mil anos

_ 300 anos querida, um pouco mais que isso- Edward disse pra ela

_ Também porque eu sou parecida com a mamãe, eu gosto de historias bem antigas e vocês já devem ter visto muita coisa por isso todo mundo está me devendo muita historia viu

_ Reneesme!- eu a repreendi, mas ela continuou falando

_ E você também viu tio Jasper, eu tenho certeza que você tem um monte de histórias interessantes

_ Não mesmo Nensie!- Jasper disse

_Aaa tem sim tio, deixa de ser mentiroso!

_ RENEESME!- eu a repreendi em vão novamente, ela só olhou pra mim e sorriu

_ Não querida, o seu tio não tem muitas historia bonitas!-

_ Não tem problema não tio, toda historia tem drama também. Mas então você conta essas aí quando eu crescer tá bom?!- ele sorriu pra ela e concordou- _ E o papai nem me deixa ler alguns livros , ele diz que não é pra crianças, mas quando eu crescer eu vou ler tudo viu, já to havisando- ela disse toda mandona olhando para o pai

_ Mas por enquanto não Nensie!- ele disse

_ Mas o que será que tem nesses livros hein pai? Será que ...

_ Reneesme!

_ Tá, tá bom, eu espero, mas pai o que nos vamos estudar hoje?

_ Não sei, o que você quer ver, na verdade estamos muito adiantados!- ele disse empolgado, Edward adora ensiná-la, os dois passam horas estudando

_ A pai, eu gosto muito de biologia também, você sabe, agente pode estudar isso?

_ Claro filha!

Eles ficaram estudando por toda a parte até ela se sentir cansada e sonolenta, Reneesme pediu pra irmos embora

_ Pai, eu to cansada, vamos embora

_ Vamos filha!- os dois estavam em frente a uma mesa cheia de livros

_ Amanhã eu quero ver esses aqui tá bom pai, eu não estudei esses ainda. Olha, e eu tenho essas canetinhas coloridas aqui que a tia Alice me deu e eu nem usei ainda, mas amanhã eu vou fazer um desenho bem bonito e vou pintar com a mamãe!

_Vamos pai!- ela deixou as canetinhas encima da mesa e se virou pra ele, Edward se levantou pegando ela no colo, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele já fechando os olhinhos

_ Tchau gente!- ele disse abrindo os olhos e olhou pra todos- _ Mãe!- disse me chamando, eu estava ao lado da Alice, caminhei até eles- _ Vamos, eu vou dormir com vocês hoje tá bom?- perguntou pra mim

_ Tecnicamente isso não vai acontecer nunca filha!- Edward disse sorrindo

_ Eu sei pai, eu sei, você é bobo hein!- Edward fingiu ficar triste com o que ela disse

_ Não pai, você não é bobo não, eu to brincando viu!- eu disse com duas mãos no rosto dele- _ Mas eu posso dormir lá no seu quarto e você fica lá comigo né. Hein? Hein pai? Pode?- ela disse no colo dele

_ Pode Nensie!- ela o abraçou e os dois sorriram

_ Desce jeito eu me sinto excluída!- eu disse brincando, mas na verdade eu estava mesmo

_ Aaa manhê como? Você é a mamãe!- ela esticou as mãos se inclinando pra eu pega-la no colo, eu a peguei, ela beijou o meu rosto e me abraçou

_ Você é minha Bella!- Edward disse e beijou meu rosto também me abraçando

Nos fomos pra casa e ela já estava um pouco sonolenta, Reneesme quis tomar um chocolate quente antes de dormir, eu preparei e ela tomou tudo sentada na cama com seu pijama, a noite estava muito fria para uma meio-humana.

Deitamos os três com ela entre nós, Reneesme mexia nos meus cabelos olhando pra tv

De repente Edward sorriu alto, Reneesme sorriu e se virou pra ele colocando a mão em seu rosto

_ Bom, já que vocês estão me excluindo denovo eu vou sair um pouco e ... – eu disse me levantando

_ NÃO MÃE!- ela pulou sobre mim me abraçando com força- _ Não vai embora por favor fique aqui mãe!- ela estava com o rost atrás de mim, olhei para o Edward muito apreensiva, com certeza sua reação era algo relativo ao pesadelo dela, como eu pude ser tão imprudente e não perceber isso

_ Calma meu amor, a mamãe vai ficar aqui esta tudo bem!- coloquei-a em pé na cama e ela me abraçou, beijei seu rosto e a abracei-_ Eu só ia até a cozinha levar algumas coisas amor, e ...

_ Não mãe, fica!- ela disse muito sôfrega

_ Olha aqui- eu disse segurando o rostinho dela e ela olhanva pra mim- _ Eu não vou embora nunca ouviu! Eu sempre vou estar aqui filha, sempre vou estar com você entendeu- ela colocou a mão no meu rosto e fez sinal de sim com a cabeça se comunicou com seu dom "tá bom mamãe" e mostrou a imagem de nós três deitados ela sempre faz isso quando quer alguma coisa, nos deitamos novamente

_ Porque você não me mostra também o que você mostrou pro papai?- disse sorindo pra ela que colocou a mãozinha no meu rosto e me mostrou, eu comecei a rir muito e os dois sorriram também

_ Filha!

_Aaa mãe é só uma piada né, amanhã eu vou mostrar pra todo mundo. Será que o vovô vai ficar chateado pai?

_ Não Nensie, eu acho que ele vai rir muito!- Edward disse sorrindo e beijou o rosto dela

"_A imagem dela era a casa grande cheia de velas no aniversário do Carlisle que representavam todos os seus anos de existência, o ambiente todo iluminado, tinha bolo e todos batendo palmas cantando parabéns pra ele, ela sozinha tentando apagar as velas mas não conseguia e ficou cansada de tanto assoprar a casa estava quase pegando fogo"_

_ É por isso que agente não acende as velinhas no aniversário do vovô?

_ Claro que não filha!- eu disse

_ Porque então?Porque ele não gosta?

_ É porque quando agente cresce não precisa de velinhas filha, ou então um só representa todas as outras

_ Aaaa, mas eu não, eu sempre vou querer toas as minhas velinhas, eu gosto de apagar todas!

_Eu adoro esse desenho!- ela olhando pra tv e me abraçando

_ Ôo mãe...

_ Nensie, filha, você não estava com sono ?

_Sumiu pai, eu não to mais com sono não!

_ Á claro!- ele disse olhando pra mim

_ Mas mãe... – ela disse se virando pra mim novamente, Edward ficou com uma expressão ruim, tenho certeza que ele estava querendo distraí-la

_ Fala meu amor ! – disse com a mão em seu rosto

_ Como é que eu nasci hein? Quer dizer, eu me lembro disso mais, como é que eu fui parar aí?- ele disse colocando a mão na minha barriga

_AHAHAH!- Edward disse sorrindo- _ Essa é pra você, eu tentei te avisar! – eu olhei furiosa pra ele

_ Hein mãe?

_ Bom, eu e o papai colocamos você aqui!- eu disse colocando a minha mão encima da dela

_ Aaaaaaa é claro que o papai ajudou né!- ela disse sorrindo e se virou pra ele , Edward ficou com uma expressão horrível e eu sorri, ele já sabia o que ela iria perguntar

_ Mas pai, como é que vocês me colocaram lá?

_HAHAHAHAHA essa é pra você amor!- eu disse sorrindo e a Nensie sorriu também, inocente é claro

_ De onde você tira essas perguntas em filha?- é claro que ele já sabia de onde, só queria enrolar pra não responder á ela

_ A pai você sabe de tudo- ela disse olhando o desenho- _ Como é que vocês me criaram? Fala!- ele estava um tanto desconfortável com a situação mas olhou pra tv e disse

_ É como no seu desenho filha-

_Aa pai, para vai! Eu não sou boba não!- ela disse sorrindo e ele sorriu pra ela. Eu olhei pra tv e vi o desenho "As meninas super poderosas", sorri

_ É isso mesmo filha- eu disse a ela

_ Aaaa manhê para vai!

_ Iiiiii garota você não acredita no seu pai não?

_ Não é isso pai , mas por favor né, eu não sou boba, você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso

_ Como é no seu desenho filha? – perguntei mexendo nos cabelos dela

_ Aa mãe, elas são feitas de um monte de coisas e tem um ingrediente secreto também, mas elas são três

_ Só você vale por três Nensie!- Edward disse pra lês

_ É mesmo, e você é lindinha, docinho e é uma florzinha também- disse sorrindo, comecei a fazer cócegas nela e ela sorria muito (_N/A: gente, lindinha, docinho e florzinha, as personagens do desenho)_

_ Tá bom, tá bom , tá bom mamãe!- ela gritou de tanto rir e o Edward sorria

_ Você acredita agora!- perguntei quando parei

_ Acredito, mas eo ingrediente secreto, o que é?

_ Amor!- eu e o Edward dissemos ao mesmo tempo e ela sorriu

_ Mas...

_ Mas nada filha você vai dormir agora, já esta muito tarde – ela olhou pra o Edward querendo pedir mais um tempinho, ele beijou a testa dela

_ Boa noite filha! ele disse

_ A mãe, mas eu queria saber...

_ Chega Nensie, agora você tem que descansar filha- Edward disse

_ Isso mesmo descanse querida, chega de perguntas por hoje!- ela me abraçou e fechou os olhinhos

_ Mas eu sei que isso é explicação pra criança não é mãe? mas eu entendi tudo!

_ Shiii durma meu amor!- eu disse acariciando seus cabelos- _ Você vai saber mais quando crescer!- ela dormiu profundamente. Olhei para o Edward ele já olhava pra mim, pegou minha mão e a beijou.

Nós ficamos a noite toda deitados ao lado dela, ouvindo sua respiração leve e as batidas do coraçãozinho dela, o som mais significativo do mundo pra nós

...

Já havia amanhecido e a Reneesme dormiu muito mais que o seu costume, afinal demorou a dormir novamente, passava da 10:00 horas quando ela acordou

_ Bom dia dorminhoca

_ Bom dia papai! Cadê a mamãe?- ela perguntou se virando na cama, Edward olhou em minha direção sorrindo, eu estava na porta do quarto com o café-da-manhã dela

_ Bom dia mamãe

_ Oi meu amor, bom dia querida!- eu disse me aproximando e coloquei a bandeja sobra a cama e beijei seu rosto

_ Tome o seu café Nensie!você dormiu bastante hein?- Edward disse brincando

_ Aaaaa paiê!- ela disse coçando os olhinhos- _ É que eu estava com sono né! Que horas são?- ela disse olhando para o relógio ao lado da cama- _ Nossa! Eu dormi bastante mesmo!- ela disse sorrindo, pegou uma maça e mordeu

_ Não querida, você não dormiu muito não, seu pai está brincando, você ficou enrolando pra dormir! Agora coma pra gente ir pra casa da vovó- disse

Ela pegou um wafer e comeu, Edward pegou outro e colocou na boca dela logo depois, ela mordeu e ele sorriu. Ele adora alimentá-la. Ótimo! sempre que eles começam com isso fazem a maior bagunça!

...

Estávamos todos na sala dos Cullen , eu senda ao lado de Edward, Reneesme estava ajoelhada no chão em frente á uma mesinha desenhando com suas canetinhas coloridas

_ Ô mãe, será que o Jake vai vir hoje? Faz tempo que ele não vem!

_ É só você falar dele que ele sempre aparece Nensie!- Alice disse

_ Deve ser por causa do impri...- Rose não deixou ele terminar batendo na cabeça dele

_ Obrigado Rose!- Edward disse e a Reneesme sorriu, sem saber o porque, claro

_ Olha vovó, eu fiz esse aqui pra você!- Reneesme disse levantando –se com o desenho e entregou pra ela

_ Ó meu amor, que lindo! Muito obrigada querida!- Esme ficou tão emocionada que ficou nítido pra todos, colocou a mão no peito, um habito que ela nunca abandonará mesmo sem ter um coração batendo, se abaixou e beijou a Reneesme

_ Esta bem vovó, mas não precisa chorar né, eu sei muito bem quando vocês estão chorando, viu, mesmo sem lagrimas. Não é mesmo tio Jasper, você também sabe né?

_ É, eu sei Nensie!

_ Depois eu vou fazer um desenho pra todos viu gente, mas agora eu só fiz esses aqui. Olha mãe, é pra você e pro papai!- ela disse correndo para o sofá e se sentou entre nós com a folha de papel nas mãos- _ Olha, somos nós três, eu desenhei a cabana também, não está bonito?

_ Esta lindo meu amor!- peguei o desenho

_ É do papai também viu!

_ Ó sim, claro!- eu disse brincando e entrguei o desenho pra ele, Edward sorriu, elogiou o desenho dela e a abraçou

Ela voltou pra mesa á desenhar e poucos minutos depois, sentimos um cheiro de cachorro molhado

_ Tá vendo! É só falar no cão que o cão aparece!- Emmett flou brincando

_ Emmett!- Esme o repreendeu

_Jake!- Reneesme gritou, saiu correndo assim que o viu através paredes de vidro, abriu a porta e ele entrou

_ Oi Nensie, tudo bem sim, entra Jake

_ Oi pra todos!- Jake disse e a Reneeesme sorriu, ela ri de tudo o que ele diz

_ Oi Bella! Edward!

_ Oi Jacob!- Edward disse

_ Ô mãe, o Jake pode almoçar aqui comigoné?

_ Claro filha!

Não, não quero encomodar Bella

_ Aaaaa Jake, Pará vai, a mamãe faz pra gente- ela disse e todos sorriram

_ Tudo bem Jake, fique!- eu disse

Eu preparei o almoço, Edward foi comigo até a cozinha, estava no fogão ee Edward me abraçou por trás beijando meu pescoço

_ Assim é difícil me concentrar amor!- disse e ele sorriu

_ Desculpe!- ele disse, me virei e o beijei subitamente

_ Será que está bom?- disse quando estava pronto

_ Não sei, experimenta!

_ Eu não, experimenta você!- eu disse sorrindo, ele se aproximou para provar

_ Ei, você esta louco?- disse o parando, com a mão em seu peito

_ Cadê aquela garota que me desafiou a comer um pedaço de pizza (_N/A: 1º livro gente :) não sei se vocês lembram)_

_ Ó Edward você se lembra?

_ É claro que me lembro, me admira você lembrar

_ Eu sempre vou me lembrar de cada momento que vivi ao seu lado amor!- disse o beijando, Edward me envolveu em seus braços apertando minha cintura enquanto minhas mãos o puxavam pra mais perto, me levantou sentando-me no balcão, sua mão em minha cintura, a outra em meus cabelos, nos guando em um beijo intenso, o envolvi com minhas pernas. Quando ele se afastou rápido demais

_ É, eu também me lembro disso- eu disse chateada e ele sorriu (_N/A: livro eclipse gente, cena da cozinha :) não sei se vocês se lembram _)- quando eu era humana ele sempre se afastava pelo maldito auto-controle

_ Mas agora eu não tenho que ser condecendente!- disse, me levantando e o beijei

_ Manhêe!- Reneesme gritou, ele sorriu em meus lábios, claro que ele já sabia, leu os pensamentos dela, me afastei dele, virei para o fogão enquanto ele sorria

_ Você me paga Cullen!- falei á serio, falei baixo, na verdade eu estava pra isso pra mim mesma

_ Com muito prazer querida!- Edward disse no meu ouvido me abraçando por trás

_ EDWARD!- o repreendi e ele sorriu, fiquei seria ele adora me provocar, se fosse humana estaria vermelha como tomate maduro agora

_ Vocês estão brigando gente!- Reneesme disse entrando na cozinha

_ Não filha, claro que não! Seu pai que é um bobo!- disse pegando ela no colo e ela sorriu, coloquei-a sentada

_ Tá pronto mamãe?

_ Esta filha!

_ JAKEEEEEEEE!- ela gritou demais, nós olhamos pra ela repreendendo, essa garota anda gritando demais

_ É que ele esta na sala assistindo jogo como tio Emmett mãe, vê se pode! Jogo, que chatice- nós rimos do que ela disse

_ Oi Nensie!- Jacob disse entrando

_ Já está pronto já!- ele se sentou ao lado dela e eu os servi

_ Então Jacob, como estão todos na ilha?- perguntei

_ Tudo bem Bella, todos bem!

_ E o Billy, como está?Edward perguntou me abraçando

_ Velho!- ele disse sorrindo e a Reneesme gargalhou- _ Velho e rabugento!- nós rimos também

_ E a faculdade Jake, você já começou não é?- perguntei

_A sim, Educação Física!

_ Educação física hun!

_ Educação física hun!- Reneesme disse me imitando olhando pro Jacob, ele e Edward sorriram

_ Coma filha!- eu disse

_ E a sua Bella, artes não é?- Jacob sabe que faço curós á distância

_ Na verdade já terminei! –

_ É Jacob, agora a mamãe pinta muitos quadros sabia?

_ Não, eu não sabia não Nensie. É mesmo artista?- Jacob disse brincando

_ É sim, depois a mamãe te dá um quadro né mãe? Eles são lindos Jake

_ Eu vou querer sim, mas... Bella, tem mais?- ele disse com o seu prato vazio- _ Não porque... eu não comi nada ainda- disse brincando, a Reneesme riu muito, inclinando a cabeça pra trás

_ O Jake come muito mãe!- eu o servi novamente e o Jake começou a comer

_ Ah, Seth mandou lembranças!

_ E como ele está Jacob? – Edward disse

_ Ele esta bem, esta bem, vive querendo vir aqui!

_ Aaaaaaa Jekee, porque ele não veio? Fala pra ele vir aqui também, ele pode trazer a namorada dele também né mãe?- ela disse olhando pra mim, eu assenti sorrindo pra ela. O Seth teve o seu impriting á um ano, mas ainda não se casou

_ Quando eu namorar eu...

_Reneesme de onde você tira essas idéias hein filha, você esta muito jovem pra falar dessas coisas e ...

_ A paiê, deixa eu falar, ôôôôôôôôô!- ela disse sem paciência

_Então, eu ia dizer que quando eu crescer, vou querer namorar um vampiro assim, igual o papai

_ Iiiiiiii, não vai dar não garota!- Edward disse sorrindo e nós olhamos pra ele

_ Porque pai?

_ Que bom então, que você não vai namorar nunca, porque não existe ninguém como eu!

_ Nossa! Como estamos hoje hein!- eu disse, o Edward fazendo piadinha?

_ Eu acordei especialmente animado hoje

_ Para você ter acordado, você precisaria ter dormido querido!- eu disse rindo da cara dele e a Reneesme sorriu também

_ Eles sempre são assim? Jake disse olhando pra Reneesme

_ Sempre Jake, sempre!- ela disse sorrindo jogando as mãozinhas pra cima, Edward sorriu, me abraçando e nos beijamos

**o que vcs acharam do capitulo? comentarios?**


	13. Chapter 13

Estava na sala de pintura e fui até a sala onde estavam todos, achei estranho, todos muito quietos até a Reneesme, só Edward falava

_ Não Rose, isso não!

_ E como a gente poderia fazer isso Alice?

_ Eu não vou nem responder isso Emmett! – ele respondia só aos pensamentos, mas porque? O que será que eles escondiam

_ Não !

_ A Edward, o que você quer então?- Jasper disse

_ Filha, que lindo, eu gostei sim! Esta bem,mostre pra todos, acho que vão gostar da sua idéia

É claro que já sabiam da minha presença no corredor, entrei de vez na sala, Reneesme no colo do Edward com a mão em seu rosto, ele sorria com a imagem dela

_ Mamãe!- ela disse levando a mãozinha tapando a boca como se tivesse falando e depois sorriu- _ Tudo bem mamãe?

_ Tudo, tudo bem filha – eu disse desconfiada, é claro o que será que eles falavam?- _ E por aqui, tudo bem?

_ Claro mamãe, claro!- disse pulando do colo de Edward e correu em minha direção esticou as mãos pra cima pra eu pega-la no colo

_ Me pega, mamãe, me pega!- ela disse jogando as mãozinhas pra cima porque não fiz de imediato, sorri e peguei-a no colo

_ Iiiiii garota, você logo vai ficar muito grande pra ficar no colo!- Emmett disse

_Aaaa nãaao, eu adoro ficar no colo!- ela disse chateada me abraçando, escondendo seu rosto atrás de mim, Edward olhou pro Emmett o repreendendo e a Rose bateu nele

_ Nensie, isso pode demorar ainda – Rose disse

_ Eu vou sempre te pegar no colo garota!- Edward disse se aproximando de nós duas

_ Mesmo quando eu estiver grandona?- perguntou incrédula olhando pra ele

_ Mesmo quando você estiver grandona!- ele disse sorrindo

_ Ia ser muito engraçado! – ela disse, Edward beijou-a na testa e nos abraçou

_ Mas do que vocês estavam falando?- perguntei olhando para Reneesme

_ Nada!- olhei para o Edward, ele fez sinal de não com a cabeça

_ Nada mamãe !-

_Sei... 'nada'... e você é uma péssima mentirosa!

_ E a quem será que ela puxou? – Edward disse sorrindo

_ É ...certamente não foi a você!- eu disse seria, ele adora dizer que não sei mentir mais ele adora esconder coisas de mim

Já estava anoitecendo e fomos para casa , entramos na cabana pela sala, Reneesme entrou correndo e pulou no sofá deitando-se e ligando a tv no canal de desenhos

_ Nada disso, esta na hora de dormir filha!

_ Aaaaaa mãe, ainda tá passando o desenho e ...

_ Amanhã também tem desenho espertinha!- ela sorriu pra mim e Edward sorriu me abraçando por trás

_ Tá booom!- eu vou dormir no quarto de vocês!- disse se remexendo no sofá

_ Você não acha que esta dormindo demais com a gente não?

_ Não, eu não acho!- Reneesme disse sorrindo pra ele

_ Bom! tecnicamente... – eu disse sorrindo e a Reneesme sorriu também- _ Isso não acontece nunca!- disse me virando em seus braços ficando de frente pra ele

_ Haha... muito engraçado!- Edward disse, beijou meu rosto e se sentou.

_ É engraçado sim pai, você diz isso toda hora- disse deitando –se com a cabeça no colo dele- _ Mas a mamãe disse agora, te imitando.

_ É ... mas seu pai tem razão filha, tem que voltar a dormir no seu quarto

_ Aaaaa manhê

_ Qual é o problema com seu quarto?

_ Nenhum, mas é que eu gosto mais do seu quarto e da sua cama!

_ E qual é o problema com a sua cama?

_ Nenhum, mas eu gosto mais da "sua" cama!- disse sorrindo sapeca, Edward brincando com os cabelos dela.

_ Você não gosta mais do seu quarto, filha? A vovó e a tia Alice decoraram, ele ficou tão bonito- disse me sentando

_ Não é isso mãe, eu gosto dele mais...

_ Que bom que você gosta!- Edward disse - _ Porque se não a louca da sua tia iria querer redecorar ele de novo.

_ Não, eu gosto dele, mas até que a tia Alice podia decorar ele com "as superpoderosas" né, aí... não, não, não superpoderosas não, eu já tô crescendo né, ela podia fazer um quarto parecido com o seu mamãe, eu acho tão lindo lembra a praia né... aí...

_Está bem filha, mas amanhã agente fala sobre isso, agora... pra cama!- disse me levantando, Reneesme ficou em pé no sofá de frente pra mim

_ Aaaa mãe, mas...

_ Obedeça a sua mãe filha, vá Nensie!- Edward disse

_ Tá bom!- ela disse pulando em mim e eu a peguei no colo

_ Mãe ...

_ Não adianta ficar me olhando desse jeitinho não, isso funciona com seu pai- ela se virou olhando pra ele, tapei seus olhos com uma de minhas mãos enquanto a segurava, os dois sorriram

_ Mas e se eu estiver com medo?- disse olhando pra mim, me surpreendi, será que ela ainda estava assustada com algo?

_ Se você estiver com medo meu amor...

_ O que não é o caso garota!- Edward me interrompeu

_Como você sabe pai, você não é o tio Jasper!

_ Reneesme!- a repreendi

_ Mas eu leio mentes, portanto!

_ Portanto?- ela disse olhando pra ele esperando sua resposta

_ Portanto pare de enrolar e vai dormir na sua cama!- ele disse sorrindo

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa paiii!

_ Vamos filha, diz: " boa noite papai"- disse me virando pra levá-la

_ Boa noite papai!

_ Espera mamãe, espera!- eu parei, ela se inclinou sobre Edward e beijou seu rosto enquanto a segurava

_ Boa noite Nensie!- ele disse e beijou a testa dela e eu a levantei

_ Até amanhã papai... assisti o desenho aí. Tá bom? Depois você me conta! – Edward sorriu alto com que ela disse

_ Tá bom, depois eu te conto!

Levei-a para seu quarto a acomodando em sua cama, ela deitou fechando os olhos, já estava com sono, beijei seu rosto

_ Boa noite meu amor! – disse com a mão em seus cabelos

_ Boa noite mamãe!- disse se virando na cama puxando uma boneca que já estava a seu lado, olhei pra ela e sorri

_ É que quando eu não durmo na sua cama, eu gosto de dormir com a "bellinha"

_ Tá bom, durma bem filha!- esperei ela fechar os olhinhos e sai

Entrei na sala, Edward estava sentado assistindo algo ao me ver sorriu oferecendo sua mão e eu a toquei, me puxou sentando-me em seu colo, o abracei sentindo seu corpo tão próximo ao meu, seu cheiro, sua pele, fechei meus olhos aspirando em seu pescoço, desde que Reneesme teve aquele pesadelo, não tivemos um tempo só pra nós dois,mas ainda estava curiosa

_ Edward?!

_ Hun!- suas mãos em minhas costas, seu rosto roçando o meu.

_ Sobre o que vocês falavam hoje cedo?- disse e beijei seus lábios

_ Hun? – disse o beijando

_ Bella!- disse apertando-me em seus braços

_ Hein amor?- disse beijando seu rosto - _ fale !

_ Nada importante!- disse beijando meu rosto seguindo até meus lábios e eu o parei

_ Edward!- disse com as mãos em seu rosto o forçando a olhar pra mim

_ Não é nada amor!

_ Edward! Pará vai "eu não sou boba não" – disse sorrindo imitando a Reneesme e ele sorriu me abraçando

_ Fala amor!- pedi impaciente

_ Hun!- sussurrou beijando meu pescoço

_ Não vai falar?

_ Bella... eu não posso dizer amor!

_ Edward, guardando segredos de mim amor? – perguntei, mas ele não respondeu

_ Não vai dizer?- ele hesitou-_ Boa noite Edward!- tentei me levantar de seu colo, mas ele me segurou firme pela cintura, me mantendo presa em seus braços

_ Bella, não faz isso amor!- disse beijando meu pescoço, deslizando suas mãos sob minha roupa, acariciando minhas costas nuas, me inclinei pra trás enquanto seus lábios subiam por meu rosto, o abracei com o rosto em seu ombro

_Edward... não é justo, me diz!- seus dedos se infiltraram em meus cabelos me puxando de encontro ao seu rosto me beijando intensamente, seu toque, seu cheiro, suas caricias me entorpeciam. Edward se moveu levantando, levando-me em seu colo até o quarto em velocidade sobre-humana, ainda nos beijando, pude sentir o colchão em minhas costas.

Edward sobre mim, seus lábios nos meus, suas mãos percorrendo em meu corpo.

_ Edward... não é justo amor... eu ... quero saber...

Disse arfante, enquanto seus lábios beijavam meu rosto descendo pelo pescoço

_ Amor...vamos falar sobre isso ... mais tarde –

_ Mais tarde?

_ humrun! – sussurou enquanto retirava minhas roupas, seus lábios descendo para meus seios- _ Depois a gente fala sobre isso amor!

_ Depois!- disse em concordância, com a mão em seus cabelos o puxei pra mim o beijando com urgência, minhas mãos retirando suas roupas, eu o queria demais.

_Senti sua falta ... eu... – Edward disse acariciando meu rosto, o interrompi beijando com todo o meu entusiasmo, nos beijamos longamente, seu corpo pressionado o meu - _ Eu te amo!-eu disse, seus lábios em minha pele, minhas mãos em suas costas, arfei com a sensação quando nossos corpos se uniram meu corpo se movia de encontro ao dele, seus beijos, era o frenesi.

...

Estávamos todos sorriam animados com alguma coisa Reneesme sentada ao lado de Rose lhe mostrando algumas imagens com a mão em seu rosto

_ Mas o quê? – falei baixo, pra mim mesma imaginando o que ocorria

_ Você sabe como é querida, todo ano é esse suspense! - Esme disse com as mãos em meu ombro, nós estávamos em pé, ela passou por mim e se sentou junto a Carlisle.

Claro, " O DIA DAS MÃES " como pude me esquecer, sempre comemoram com festas extravagantes, todas ordenadas por Alice, claro, mas esse ano redobraram- se em exageros estão mais misteriosos que nunca

Nesse dia pintei um pouco me lembrando de Renne véspera do dia das mães, fomos pra casa ao anoitecer, não sem antes ouvir aquelas quase conversas de todos

_ Rose você já providenciou aquele...

_ Já Carlisle !

_ Papai?- Reneesme disse

_ Claro filha, claro!

_ Jasper você e Emmett já fizeram o que pedi amor?

_ Já querida!

...

No dia seguinte estava na cabana, Reneesme tinha saído com suas tias foram ao Shopping eu estava em meu quarto e encima da cama arrumei um embrulho que iria enviar pra Renne, sofria muito por não poder vê-la mas sempre recebia noticias dela através do Charlie e sei que ela esta bem. Suspirei arrumando o presente dela que enviaria sem remetente é claro, uma caixa de bronze com uma foto minha e de Edward sorrindo, um colar com um pingente em forma de coração dentro tinha uma pequena foto minha e ao lado dizia " te amo, e para sempre te amarei"

Senti alguém se aproximando, Edward entrou na cabana seguindo até o quarto

_ Oi amor! – me abraçou

_ Oi!

_ Bella, sinto muito amor- disse me apertando em seus braços, sabia que ele se sentia horrível e se culpava por eu não poder conviver com ela

_ Não sinta Edward! Não sinta! – disse o abraçando, meu rosto em seu peito, suas mãos afagando minhas costas, meus cabelos

_ Eu te amo!- disse beijando-me a testa

_ Eu sei! -disse o abraçando forte, meus braços em seu pescoço

Sabia que não poderia mais vê-la pelo bem de Renne.

_ Por que não envia um foto de Nensie desta vez?- olhei-o incrédula, como ele poderia sabia que isso me incomodava.

_ Eu aprendi a ler suas expressões amor- disse com a mão em meu rosto fazendo me olhar em seus olhos

_ Edward... você sabe que não...

_ Não importa amor ... envie uma foto da Nensie!

...

SURPRESSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Nensie gritou assim que entramos na casa grande- correu em minha direção e eu a peguei no colo e ela beijou o meu rosto

_ Que lindo meu amor!- estava realmente emocionada, a casa estava linda, a sala toda iluminada e enfeitada muito com glamour

_ Gostou mamãe foi todo mundo que fez viu!

_ Esta lindo! – disse a abraçando e beijei seu rostinho, Reneesme brincava com meus cabelos, caminhamos até o centro da sala e nos sentamos

_ Oh! Bella, parabéns! Querida!- Esme disse me abraçando

_ Obrigada Esme! Pra você também, parabéns, afinal você tem muitos filhos!

_ Obrigada querida!

_ Vamos aos presentes!- Alice disse e Reneesme pulou do meu colo

_ Olha mamãe foi eu que fiz pra você, você gostou?- Ela me deu um desenho lindo com uma foto dela e de Edward, vários cartazes espalhados pela casa todos feitos pelas próprias mãozinhas dela.

_ Eu amei minha filha!- eu disse e a abracei

_ Que bom mamãe!- ela me abraçou bem forte- _ Você é a melhor mãe do mundo- beijou meu rosto-

_ Oh meu amor... .obrigada querida, eu adorei o presente!

_ Esse é meu! Edward me deu um embrulho sorrindo

_ Oh Edward, não acredito!

_ Sei que não é nada original mas...

_ Eu adorei amor!- o abracei

_ Parabéns meus amor! – Edward me deu um CD com varias composições suas- _ Fiz pensando em você. Muito obrigado por você ser perfeita pra mim, e me dar uma filha linda... por sua causa nós somos uma família.

_ Óhh Edward!- o beijei com todo o meu amor- _ Você vai me pagar Cullen, espere só sua vez! – disse, isso soou em seu ouvido enquanto o abraçava e ele sorriu, claro que sabia que eu me referia ao dia dos pais.

_ Agente sabe que você gosta de presente feito em casa né pai!- a minha lindinha falou sorrindo perto de nós dois

Esme foi abraçada e beijada por todos, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward e Carlisle, todos a presentearam, e sorriam se divertindo, a casa cheia de flores do outono de varias cores e perfumes. Esme ganhou jóias, roupas, e Carlisle lhe deu um novo carro. No fim da tarde íamos caçar Reneesme, Edward e eu

_ Vamos filha!- estava ao lado de Edward e nos movemos juntos nos virando até a saída, Reneesme começou a sorrir

_ Que engraçado!- disse caminhando em nossa direção mexendo em seus cabelos, Edward sorriu também

_ O que é engraçado filha?- perguntei

_ Vocês dois mamãe, se moveram juntinhos! Por quê?

_ Costume... proteção! –respondi

_ Costume?!

_ É, mais do seu pai do que meu!seu pai é muito protetor! – disse olhando pra Edward que sorriu me abraçando, ele sempre vai tentar me proteger com se ainda fosse uma humana

_ Como assim mamãe?- perguntou sentando-se-_ Parece que vocês fazem isso sem perceber, com imãs ou a gravidade como um satélite sei lá!

_ Você falou como sua avó!- disse me sentando ao seu lado e ela sentou no meu colo, peguei uma das varias rosas que enfeitavam o ambiente e coloquei no cabelo dela, Reneesme sorriu com a mão em meu rosto

_ Como a vovó Renne mamãe?

_ É filha, você tem a alegria dela!- disse e ela me abraçou

_ E a perspicácia também!- Edward disse sorrindo sentando se ao nosso lado- _ Como você percebeu tudo isso?

_ Ué... olhando pra vocês !

_ Você senti muito a falta da vovó mamãe? A vovó é muito linda, eu vi uma foto dela!

_ Eu sinto filha, mas eu sei que ela esta bem, e isso me deixa feliz!- ela beijou meu rosto me abraçando

_ Eu nunca iria conseguir ficar longe de minha mamãe! Nunca!

Sentia saudades de Renée mas sabia que sua vida era plena e feliz ao lado de Phill, de repente, senti um paz imensa me envolver, uma tranquilidade, com Reneesme em meus braços me abraçando forte, pude perceber que ela também sentiu. Olhamos para o Jasper ao mesmo tempo e ele sorriu

_ Eeeeeeeeeee tio Jasper!- todos sorriram, Edward que estava sentado ao nosso lado, nos abraçou beijando meu rosto.


	14. Chapter 14

Na cabana_

_ Eu vou sair com a tia Alice, eu sair com a tia Alice- Renesme cantarolava pulando no sofá

_ Você não vai nãaaaaaaaao!- Edward cantarolou entrando na sala

_ Aaaaaa paiii!- disse parando de pular e ele sorriu alto com sua decepção- _ Por quê?- perguntou enquanto ele se sentava no sofá, ouvia tudo da cozinha, segui até a sala me sentei no colo do Edward o abraçando

_ Você não vai Nensie, porque já esta tarde ficando tarde filha e você vai dormir - ele falava olhando pra ela

_ Aaaaa eu não vou não!

_ Aaaaaa você vai sim!- eu disse pra ela

_ Como é que vocês sabem ? eu posso ficar uma noite sem dormir! Não?

_ Não!

_ Aaaa mãe, eu posso...

_Não!- Edward respondeu sorrindo

_ Porquê?- ela perguntou manhosa, sentando cuzando os braços chateada

_ Filha, amanhã cedo a tia Alice vem aqui pegar você para vocês saírem. Tá bom? Agora você vai dormir

_ Não pai, eu não vou- disse coçando os olhinhos, bocejou deitando no sofá, em nossa frente

_ Tá bom, você não vai!- ele disse revirando os olhos, ascético sobre o que ela disse

_ Eu não vou mesmo!- ela disse brava coçando os olhos

_ Tá bom!- ele disse sorrindo e me abraçou , suas mãos em minha cintura, beijei seu rosto e olhei para Reneesme que fechou os olhos e dormiu, sua respiração cada vez mas tranqüila

_ Dormiu!- disse o abraçando e me levantei, Edward levantou-se e a pegou no colo levando-a para seu quarto

_ Então... amanhã a Alice vem aqui hun?!- perguntei ao sentir sua aproximação, Edward entrando em nosso quarto

_ E tem como evitar?-

_ Edward!- o repreendi sorrindo, me aproximei saindo do closed e o abracei por trás, meu rosto em suas costas, minhas mãos em seu peito- _ Mas o que houve? Você esta tenso amor!-

_ Não gosto nada da Nensi querer sair todo o tempo!

_ Edward! Todo o tempo amor? Ela quase não sai!

_ Para mim já é muito, ela não pode se expor Bella e ...

_ E você se preocupa!- disse e ele se virou me abraçando- _ Eu te conheço amor!

_ Bella! – ele suspirou me abraçando mais forte, meu rosto em seu peito

_ Edward ... Edward!- disse o repreendendo, olhei em seus olhos- _ Ô vampiro estressado!- disse sorrindo e o empurrei em um movimento rápido nos guiando até a cama, deitando sobre ele, Edward sorriu me beijando

...

_ Cheguei!- pela manhã Alice entrou pulando pela janela na sala da cabana

_ Fazer o que? – Edward disse com desgosto

_ Edward!- o repreendi

_ Deixa Bella, deixa, eu não ligo!- ela disse sentando-se

_ Alice...

_ Eu sei Edward, eu sei deixa de ser chato

_ O que?

_ Aaa Bella, você sabe, o mesmo discurso de sempre "Alice tome cuidado, Alice a Nensie isso... a Nensie aquilo"- ela disse imitando a voz do Edward e eu sorri caminhando até ele e o abracei, ainda irritado

_ Eu só vou leva-la pra fazer umas comprinhas e ...

_ Você sabe que ela não quer ir por isso Alice, a Nensie adora ver pessoas e ...

_ Ah esta bem, eu já sei Edward, eu sei cuidar da minha sobrinha- ela olhou seriamente pra ele e eu sorri, tive que rir com a briga dos dois

_ Você é muito pequena pra ser tão enormemente irritante! – Edward disse fitando-a

_ A Rose vai?- perguntei

_ Vai Bella, a Rose vai também vai e ... Á ela vai acordar em dois minutos- disse sorrindo levantando-se do sofá

_ Eu vou para o quarto dela, quero que veja a tia assim que acordar

_ Você vai assustar ela Alice, se você for a primeira "coisa" que ela ver assim que acordar!- Edward disse sorrindo provocando-a

_ Edward!- disse o repreendendo

_ Chato!- ela disse passando por ele em direção ao quarto dela

_ Irritante!- ele disse sorrindo

...

_ Reneesme ficou muito feliz em ver a Alice, fomos pra casa dos Cullen, elas iriam sair de lá com a Rose no porche amarelo

_ Filha ... tome cuidado Nensie, ... filha, presta atenção- ele disse abaixado em frente a ela, estávamos na garagem

_ Ai, tá bom pai! Tá!- ela disse mexendo nos cabelos, ele ficou muito serio e preocupado, ela percebeu a expressão dele colocou as mãos no rosto dele

_ Pai, tá bem, eu to escutando tá!- ela disse e o abraço, ela não suporta vê-lo frustrado

_ Nensie, presta atenção filha... cabeçinha de borboleta!- ele disse sorrindo , brincando com ela olhando em sus olhos, ela sorriu- _ Filha... entenda... eu sei que você esta animada pra sair mas... tome cuidado e...

_ Não precisa ficar preocupado que eu vou sempre ter cuidado! – disse recitando e beijou-lhe o rosto, sorri com sua artimanha como é artilosa essa garota, ele a abraçou suspirando preocupado com certeza

_ Obrigado Rose!- Edward disse seriamente olhando pra ela que lhe sorriu sutilmente, com certeza ele estava respondendo- lhe a um pensamento

_ Tchau papai!

_ Mãe!- ela disse sorrindo mandou um beijinho correndo em direção ao carro

_ E o meu abraço?- disse e ela correu em minha direção pulando em meu colo e sorriu com seu movimento rápido enquanto eu a segurava, beijou os dois lados do meu rosto - _ Tchau mamãe, tchau!- disse toda apressada e correu entrando no banco de trás do carro

_ Ai esqueci!- Reneesme disse já dentro do carro , Edward se moveu rapidamente e entregou lhe entregou sua boneca, ela sorriu pegando e abraçando-a – _ Eeeee cabeçinha de borboleta!- ela disse pra si mesma brincando e Edward sorriu beijando-lhe a testa e se afastou do carro ficando ao meu lado, Alice na direção guiou o carro

_ Alice!- Edward a repreendeu , ela sorriu acenando, ele olhou seriamente para a estrada até o carro sair de nosso campo de visão e de audição também, ficamos um bom tempo lá, parados, sorri sutilmente com isso o olhando tão concentrado

_ Edward , Edward... EDWARD?- sorri com sua distração " Edward...meu amor" pensei retirando meu escudo permitindo que lesse meus pensamentos, ele se virou no mesmo instante olhando-me admirado- " Oi, tudo bem?" pensei sorrindo pra ele, Edward surpreendeu-me com seu movimento rápido beijou- me impetuosamente, sorri em seus lábios o abraçando

_ Tudo ótimo amor!- disse beijando meu rosto, pescoço

_ Adoro ouvir seus pensamentos!- disse beijando novamente, seus lábios nos meus, minhas mãos em seu pescoço

_ Edward !- me surpreendi, sendo guiada até o carro mais próximo, colocou-me sentada sobre ele, me abraçando, sorri o envolvendo com minhas pernas- _ Quando falo você não me escuta mas os meus pensamentos você ouvi! É o único jeito de chamar sua atenção?

_ Desculpe amor!

_ Estou brincando amor!- disse e isso soou em seu ouvido, o abraçando forte, encostei a cabeça em seu ombro- _ Mas... o que houve? Você estava distraído

_ Alice me irrita!- sorriu alto pela entonação de seu tom serio

_ Edward... ela só quer te provocar amor!- disse sorrindo imaginando as provocações que ela dever fazer mentalmente- _ E Reneesme?- perguntei, tenho certeza de que leu seus pensamentos até não poder mais alcançá-los

_ Ela está muito animada e ... isso me preocupa!- disse olhando em meus olhos

_ Amor... ela saiu com as tias!Ela esta segura! O que poderia acontecer?- minhas mãos em seu rosto, sua expressão continuou seria , fiquei apreensiva com isso -_ Edward... eu tenho com que me preocupar?-

_ Não, claro que não amor- disse me abraçando, meu rosto em seu ombro, sabia que não. Alice é extrovertida, mas é muito sensata também.

_ Cabecinha de borboleta?- perguntei sorrindo ao me lembrar da conversa dos dois, Edward sorriu ao responder

_ Porque ela se distrai facilmente e também porque seus sonhos são sempre coloridos como as asas das borboletas dos desenhos que ela vê

_ Hun... é, os vampiros se distraem facilmente quando querem ... como você me disse um vez, quando... quando me deixou-

_ Ah Bella eu ...- suspirou pesaroso

_ Ei, tudo bem, não pense nisso, eu só disse por que me lembrei só isso, não se preocupe

_ Mas, eu me sinto mau... eu ..

_Então porque você não me compensar hun?- sorri beijando seu rosto- _ Pra sempre!- beijei seus lábios

_ E ainda não seria o suficiente!- sussurrou beijando-me

_Em minha opinião... pra sempre está ótimo!- nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

Entramos, já estava entardecendo, Emmett havia saido com Jasper, foram caçar , chamaram Edward mas ele não quis ir, preocupado com Nensie, com certeza queria esperar ela chegar, sorri com isso, ficamos na sala assistindo tv até ouvirmos o som do carro de Alice vindo em disparada pela estrada, isso me irritou um pouco. Como ela dirigir assim com a Reneesme no carro? Mesmo sendo uma meio-humana isso é imprudente. Edward ficou mais tenso com isso, pude sentir

_ O que houve Edward? O que acontece? Edward!

_ Preciso falar com todos!- Alice entrou animada, Rose entrava com Reneesme no colo

_ Oi mamãe!- ela disse contente

_ O que houve Alice? Alice!- Ela estava submersa em seus pensamentos e Edward a olhava fixamente lendo-os

_ Alice teve uma visão!- Rose disse ao meu lado

_ Mas o que há?

_ Carlisle! Esme!- ela chamou- _ Onde estão todos?

_ Jasper e Emmett foram caçar!- Edward respondeu, Carlisle e Esme entraram na sala

_ O que houve!- Carlisle disse

_ Bom é que os Denaly... eles...- o celular do Edward tocou no mesmo instante interrompendo-a e ele atendeu- _ Tânia ... droga eu queria contar antes dela!- Alice disse e todos sorriram. Tânia? Então foi essa a visão? Mas porque ela esta ligando para o Edward? Todos ouvimos o dialogo ao telefone, ela dizendo que iriam nos visitar, mas não desligou antes de dizer o quanto sentia saudades dele. Tentei conter minha expressão nesse momento.

_ Ai que legal né tia! Eles vão vir visitar a gente!- disse toda animada no colo da Rose. Algum tempo depois Emmett e Jasper chegaram e elas ( Reneesme e Alice) lhes contaram a novidade, todos se sentaram conversando animadamente

_ ...aí... vem todo mundo viu tio, a tia Tânia e a tia Kate também, agente vai brincar muito e...

_ Aí Rose, você se lembra daquela vez em Veneza que viajamos com os Denaly, Tânia comprou tantas roupas quanto eu

_ Isso seria impossível querida!- Jasper disse e todos sorriram -_ Lembro- me bem da ocasião-

_ A exatos quarenta anos atrás!Mas ainda bem que aquelas roupas saíram de moda porque não combinavam com o meu tom de loiro

_ Nem com os da tia Tania né, ela também tem o cabelo amarelo!- Reneesme disse e todos sorriram

_ É querida, a tia Tânia também é loira- Alice disse sorrindo, " e linda" acrescentei mentalmente

_ Lembra Carlisle, quando agente passou um tempo com eles a Tania e o Edward sempre jogando...- parei de ouvir automaticamente nesse instante, minha mente voou e eu podia sentir meus olhos se escurecendo nesse momento. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo( N/A:eu sei :) ciúme kkk) o voz animada de Emmett, o sorriso da Reneesme se divertindo porque ela adora ouvir coisas sobre o passado, me sentia estranha e sem razões em permanecer ali

_ Bella, você esta bem amor!- Ele estava sentado ao meu lado o tempo todo, fechei meus olhos intensamente apertando os contra minas pálpebras em um piscar de olhos de segundos antes de encará-lo inalei um ar desnecessário para meu corpo

_ O que houve amor? Você esta com sede?- perguntou olhando fixamente em meus olhos, sua mão em meu rosto acariciando-o- _ Vamos...

_ Não, não... eu estou bem, não se preocupe! – coloquei minha mão sobre a dele

_ Ô tio Emmett vamos assistir Sherek? (desenho) Vamos gente?

_ Haha você quer assistir aquele ogro verde Nensie! Pra que garota?

_ Você já viu tio?

_ Não!

_ Então vamos ver, vamos ver! Você vai gostar! Tem Sherek um, o dois, o terceiro e Sherek para sempre, vamos, vamos, vamos! Ela disse pulando cruzando as mãozinhas em oração

_ Falô garota, joga o filme aí!- ela correu e colocou

_ Você vai ver tio ele é um mostro mais ele é muito bonzinho e no final ele vai ter muitos ogrinhos e ...

_ Ô tagarela você vai contar o filme de novo? –Edward disse e todos sorriram, ela ficou sentada no sofá ao lado de Emmett, olhou para o Edward e fez um x sobre os lábios com os de dedinhos o que fez todos rirem mais ainda- _ Se não perde a graça né pai?- ele sorriu e piscou pra ela

Eles continuaram falando sobre acontecimentos do passado de todos junto aos Denaly e isso me incomodava, me sentia mau de algum modo mas não sabia como, sorriam o tempo todo lembrando de situações diversas em vários países à décadas atrás e isso me fez ver que eu nem existia, nem mesmo o Charlie vivia!

Carlisle também entretido com as lembranças da Alice, até Edward sorria, o telefone dele tocou novamente e ele atendeu. Tânia queria falar com ele de novo? Senti meu peito arder, simultaneamente minha garganta, levando minha mão até ela. Eram tantas coisas que eu não sabia, tantas situações em que não compartilhei com ele, precisava me afastar, não conseguiria ouvir mais nada.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Rose conversavam animadamente sobre o passado enquanto Jasper segurava um livro sentado longe de todos, pude ver quando me encarou com o olhar interrogativo, Edward ao telefone, Reneesme tão concentrada no desenho. Tentei sair sutilmente, o mais rápido possível para que não houvesse interrupções, quando enfatizei minha distancia, já estava no centro da floresta, em questão de segundos, caminhei por algum tempo, sei que nenhum Cullen sai sem dizer nada, mas eu tinha que pensar um pouco, aquela sensação estranha não passava

_ Jake! – me surpreendi ao encontrá-lo, ele estava em sua forma de lobo, se afastou um pouco em apareceu em forma humana

_ Bella, e ai , tudo bem?- perguntou sorrindo, ver o Jake sempre me anima

_ E ai? Ronda?

_ Não só passando mesmo, mas ... você esta sozinha?- perguntou com espanto

_ Sim, eu precisava sair um pouco

_ Hun! – olhou-me disconfiado-

_ O que?

_ Nada! Mas ... quer falar sobre esse "nada"?- não respondi, na verdade nem saberia do que falar, abaixei a cabeça acenando em negativa, Jacob sorriu

_ Tá legal eu começo!- disse sorrindo- _ E aí Bell's tudo bem? Como vão todos? E a Nensie como está? alguma novidade?!- disse encenando como se tivesse acabado de me ver e sorri com a brincadeira

_ Oi Jake, tudo bem! Todos estão bem, a Reneesme está ótima!- disse sorrindo entrando na brincadeira

_ Novidade?- disse ficando serio sentou – se em uma pedra me sentei ao seu lado

_ Os Denaly vem nos visitar

_ E?

_ Só isso.

_ EE?

_ Eles ... estavam falando sobre momentos Jake, estava um pouco nostálgico e resolvi sair um pouco pra...pensar um pouco

_ E você esta incomodada com isso!- isso não foi uma pergunta

_ Não Jake, eu não sei ... é que..., não sei o que estou sentindo... são tantos momentos, tantas situações que não conheço na vida dos Cullen

_ Hun... "os Cullen" quer dizer o Edward!- disse com um meio-sorriso

_ Também!

_ Bells, sabe qual é o nome disso?- estava olhando pra paisagem e me virei olhando pra ele- _ Ciúmes Bella você esta com ciúme!- disse sorrindo

_ Que ridículo Jake, claro que não eu ...

_ Bella!- ele me interrompeu e percebi que falava exaltado- _ Se liga Bella você esta chateada por não saber tudo sobre o Edward, por ter coisas que não viveu com ele. O que você acha que é?

_ Não sei mas não é...

_ Bella seja lá o que for, você sabe que o presente que importa- disse seriamente nesse momento- _ Fica fria, você sabe que é só isso que importa, quer dizer, isso você já é "fria"- disse sorrindo e eu sorri também- _ Não esquenta a cabeça Bella... isso também não serve pra você!- disse sorrindo e eu sorri muito

_ Palhaço- disse sorrindo e bati no seu braço, com certeza me distrai muito com Jacob

_ Serio- ele tentou dizer sorrindo- _ Relaxa Bella, não se preocupe com essas coisas- entendi o que ele quis dizer, viva o momento, é sempre muito bom falar com Jacob- _ Maass... serio Bella, deixa de assunto besta, da próxima vez que você pensar nessas coisas vê se vai dormir meu!... não... isso também não serve pra você – disse quase caindo da pedra de tanto rir- _ Vai pintar pô!

_ Jake! – o repreendi mas sorrindo com suas piadas bobas que pelo jeito ele mesmo se divertia com elas –

_ Serio, isso é coisa de mulher que não tem o que fazer!- disse gargalhando

_ Palhaço!

_ Aaaaa Bella desculpa, ele tentou parar de rir se contendo- _ Mas você é muito engraçada!- e continuou sorrindo feito bobo


	15. Chapter 15

Fomos para casa dos Cullen, Jake queria ver a Reneesme.

_ Ela vai adorar a surpresa Jake, mas e os outros como estão? E Seth?

_ Não fala dele se não ele logo aparece aí Bella - disse brincalhão

_ Ela também quer vê-lo

_ Ah Jake... você poderia...

_ Fala Bells !- estava receosa de pedir isso a ele mas não queria que o Edward soubesse de nada disse

_ Poderia não pensar nisso na frente...

_Claro Bella, claro, sem problemas, mas...poxa, logo agora que eu queria lhe mostrar algumas imagens pra ele e...- ele dizia sorrindo e parou de falar quando o olhei seriamente

_ Jacob!- o repreendi

_ Ok ok !- disse sorrindo

_ MAMÃE! Mas papai cadê a mamãe, eu quero vê-la, MAAÃE! – ela gritou sôfrega, eu e Jake ouvimos da floresta, olhei pra ele rapidamente e fomos mais rápido

_ Calma Nensie... filha sua mãe já vem !- com certeza Edward já sentia nossa aproximação

_ NÃAAAO PAI, VOCÊ TÁ MENTINDO, EU QUERO A MAMÃE! ONDE ELA TÁ?VAI BUSCAR ELA, AGORAAAAAAAA!

_ Eu posso saber porque você esta gritando com seu pai!- perguntei me aproximando, os dois estavam na frente da casa e Edward tentando acalmá-la

_ Mãe!-correu se aproximando e me abraçou agarrando-me pela cintura

_ Ei.. o que houve filha?- disse me abaixando, olhando em seus olhos

_ Você saiu e eu não vi, ninguém sabia..aí eu não te vi..aí...

_Calma amor, tudo bem querida, eu estou aqui!- disse e a abracei

_ Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora, como no meu pesadelo mãe!- disse me abraçando mais forte

_ Reneesme, o que eu já te falei sobre isso filha?- disse seriamente repreendendo, olhando pra ela

_ O que?-

_ Que você não vai embora!- disse me abraçando

_ Onde eu iria sem minha filhinha hun?onde eu iria sem você?- disse olhando em seu rosto, minhas mãos em seus cabelos- _ Se eu fosse embora, eu te levaria você é um pedacinho de mim, eu não iria embora sem você... nunca!- disse a abraçando forte em meus braços, era horrível vê-la sofrer mas podia sentir que ela se acalmou em meus braços

_ Bella!- Edward disse, me levantei - _ O que aconteceu amor você...- disse tenso, o interrompi beijando seus lábios- _ Amor ... o que houve você...o interrompi o beijando novamente

_ Esta tudo bem Edward!- disse o abraçando e isso soou em seu ouvido- _ Desculpe!

_ Jake!- ela falou olhando pra ele, estava tão nervosa que nem o tinha cumprimentado ainda

_ Oi Nensie, isso mesmo, da uma bronca nessa fujona

_ Aaaaaa Jake, você estava com a mamãe né! por isso que a tia Alice não viu nada, ela não achou a mamãe!

_ TIA ALICEEEEE A MAMÃE JÁ TÁ AQUI!- ela gritou e Jake sorriu, como se ela precisasse gritar para que a ouvissem

_ Porque você saiu sem dizer nada amor, você foi caçar? Eu poderia ter...

_ Não Edward eu...

_ É mesmo mãe, você sabe que não pode viu, sair sem falar nada com ninguém, não pode!

_ Eu sei querida, desculpe, eu vou sempre te avisar! Esta bem?- ela fez sinal de sim com a cabeça, sorri estando abraçando por Edward

_ Mas... eu não goste do jeito que você falou com seu pai filha,,, você acha certo gritar com seu pai?- ela fez sinal de não com a cabeça- _ E você acusou seu pai de mentir e você sabe que ele não mentiria para você então, peça desculpas!

_ Bella não precisa, ela... Edward disse e o interrompi

_ Peça desculpas-

_ Tudo bem meu amor!- ela olhou para ele e ele respondeu

_ Em voz alta, eu quero ouvir- disse

_Desculpe papai, eu não queria gritar e você não é mentiroso!- disse pesarosa

_ Tudo bem querida, não se preoucupe!-

_Eu posso ir brincar como Jake!- sussurrou entristecida

_ Claro que pode amor... ele veio te ver!- disse, ela sorriu e saiu chamando-o

_ Vamos Jake, vem, eu estava assistindo Sherek mas já acabou, você já viu "Sherek para sempre"? é novo e é muito legal viu, o tio Emmett assistiu comigo mas... agora agente pode fazer outra coisa!- disse toda animada, sorri olhando para ela

_ Bella, que historia é essa de ir embora e leva- la ?

_ Edward, é só maneira de dizer e...

_ E porque saiu? Foi caçar? Eu poderia...

_ Hunn ... e eu não posso sair sozinha não?- sorri o abraçando

_ Não, não sem me avisar!- disse me apertando em seus braços

_ Nossa! Mas que marido controlador eu tenho!- disse brincando e ele sorriu

_ Não se trata disso, mas eu me preocupo

_ E a Reneesme não facilitou nem um pouco não é? Mas... eu posso te acalmar agora amor!- disse sorrindo, o abraçando , cheirando seu pescoço, subi roçando em seu rosto ao meu o beijando em seguida

_ Hun agora?- Edward sussurrou em meus lábios, suas mãos apertando minha cintura

_ Não... agora não amor... á noite- disse sorrindo enquanto beijava-me o pescoço

_ Eu vou cobrar senhora Cullen! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, sorri, com certeza ficaria ansiosa ate o anoitecer

...

_Paiiiiii, pai, pai , eles já chegaram pai!- ela disse eufórica em seu colo, os dois sorriram ao nos aproximarmos da mansão pela manhã. O carro dos Denaliy na garagem, podíamos ouvir conversas animadas de todos lá dentro. Quando entramos Reneesme cumprimentou a todos muito feliz.

_ Oi gente!

_ Olha quem chegou!que linda! Como você cresceu querida!- Kate disse se aproximando, pegou Reneesme do colo de Edward e nos cumprimentou sorrindo

_ Edward!- Eleazar o saudou animado ao lado de Carlisle

_ Eleazar, como vai!- Edward disse se aproximando dele- _ É um prazer revê-lo

_ Edward, Bella!- Carmem nos cumprimentou

_ Edward!- Tânia disse com empolgação ao vê-lo, ela descia as escadas com Alice, se aproximou o abraçando

_ Oi Tânia !- ele a abraçou sorrindo

_ Você está bem?-perguntou ainda o abraçando

_ Bem, muito bem!- Edward respondeu-lhe sorrindo

_ Oi Bella!- disse olhando pra mim ainda nos braços de Edward, se afastando dele

_ Oi Tânia!- respondi

_ Oi tia!

_Aaaaaaa mais que linda, você Nensie...querida, tudo bem princesa?- disse se aproximando dela

_ Tudo tia, tudo bem!- Reneesme colocou a mão no rosto de Tania as duas sorriram provavelmente com as imagens que ela mostrava

_ Linda!- Tania a elogiou pegando-a do colo de Kate que reclamou disso e as três sorriram, Reneesme estava como do jeito que adora, no colo de todos, até Eleazar a pegou sorrindo e se divertindo com as imagens dela

Todos conversavam empolgados sobre fatos históricos que presenciaram juntos, a sala estava cheia de brinquedos da Reneesme, ela brincava de boneca enquanto conversavam todas tinham uma, Kate , Carmem, Esme, Alice, Rose. Edward jogava xadrez com Tania em uma mesa ao lado

_ Toma mamãe, pega, você também vai brincar viu!- elas vão tomar chá agora- entregou-me uma xícara de brinquedo , sorri pra ela. Kate e Carmem ficam radiantes ao verem suas brincadeiras voltadas á hábitos humanos- _ Então tia Kate, é assim que toma chá viu, eu não sei se você lembra né!

Edward e Tânia sorriam o tempo todo durante o jogo

_ Aaaa Edward, assim não vale!- ela disse sorrindo e ele sorui em resposta com sua jogada no tabuleiro

_Aaa Tânia deixe disso, você tenta isso a décadas querida!- Eleazer a advertiu

_ Aaaa não, não importa quanto tempo custe, eu vou vencê-lo Edward!- sorriu divertida e colocando sua mão sobre a dele e se olharam sorrindo

_ Não com esses pensamentos tão óbvios Tânia!

_ Óbvios! Ó que ultraje, estou tentando dissuadi-lo sobre todas as minhas jogadas!- fingiu-se chocada em divertimento e ele sorriu

_ Falha terrível!- ele disse sorrindo

_ Como?- ela disse

_ Você pensa no que quer fazer, pensando que não vai fazê-lo, pensa em duas alternativas e fingi não escolher a melhor opção, chega a ser cômico

_ Aaaaa por isso você ainda joga comigo, porque sou cômica?- sorriu divertida e ele a acompanhou

_ Tia Tania, porque você não pensa em borboletas? eu penso em borboletas quando eu quero distrair o papai!

_ E funciona?- Tania perguntou

_ Num sei!- ela disse e todos sorriram- _ Mas tenta tia, tenta!- disse empolgada com a brincadeira

_ Tá bom! eu vou tentar Nensie!- disse sorrindo para ela - _ Borboletas né, hunn

_ Hahahahahahaha! – Edward sorriu alto de repente

_ O que pai! O qur foi?- ela correu pra ele

_ Tânia... isso são borboletas?- Edward disse sorrindo

_ E não é? – disse sorrindo

_ Aaaa tia, eu te ajudo, eu te mostro umas, olha!- Reneesme sentou no colo dela tocando-lhe a face e os três sorriram

_ Muito lindo vocês três mas... querida ... desista!- Esme disse sorrindo á Tânia

_ Não, não, não tia, não desiste ... é legal brincar como papai né!

_ É, é muito legal brincar com seu pai!- Tania sorriu pra ela e beijou- lhe o rosto, Reneesme a abraçou, é incrível como minha filha gosta dela

_ Tânia ... não adianta, o Edward joga sujo, toda a família já desistiu... só a Bella vence ele, só porque ele não lê a mente dela – Emmett disse, isso me irritou profundamente , Reneesmevoltou para seus brinquedos ao lado de Kate

_ Mas você já venceu Edward se não me engano- Rose disse

_ Não eu...

_ Á 80 anos, lembro-me muito bem, tarde de outono na França – Rose disse abraçada a Emmett

_ É verdade – Edward disse

_ Aaaaaa não essa vez não conta, você deixou-me ganhar querido!- Tânia disse tocando seu braçoo e ele retribuiu o sorriso enquanto sua ao vagava por seu braço, tocando-lhe os músculos sobre a camisa, ele nada fez, alheio a seu jesto . Senti – me tensa, meu corpo se retesou, ódio me consumiu, uma sensação estranha, podia sentir minha garganta queimar em uma dor intensa, mas eu sabia que não era sede

_ Não querido a Alice ele também não vence- Rose disse a Emmett

_ A mas, esses dois ficam nesse jogo besta, empatado, Alice prevê suas jogadas e ele lê as suas intenções- todos sorriram

_ Ai você se lembra Kate- Alice dizia - _ Quando Edward e Tânia... fúria me invadir, queimando em meu peito, fechei minhas mãos em punho, soouu-se um barulho estranho e todos me encararam

_ Maiiiiiii! Sorriu olhando-me se aproximando, ficou na minha frente e colocou sua mão sobre a minha, restos de seu brinquedo transformado em pó na minha mão

_ Ó querida, desculpe...eu...

_ Aaaaa mamãe, não tem problema não, eu não ligo!eu achei muito engraçado, igualzinho quando você quebrou pedrinhas e virou pó né mãe, quando eu era bebê, é muito legal, eu gosto! E eu tenho muitas xicrinhas dessas, olha- ela pegou outra e me entregou, segurou minha mão, ficou brincando com os restos do brinquedo e soprou, fazendo riscos voarem pela sala, sorriu vendo a poeira cair ao chão.

_ Filhinha!- eu disse abraçando- a e beijei sua testa- _ Amor, desculpe a mamãe, depois eu compro outros. esta bem?

_ Aaaa mãe, eu já disse que eu não ligo!- disse com as mãozinhas no meu rosto olhando em meus olhos- _ Mas ... eu aceito mais brinquedos sim!- disse sorrindo empolgada e todos riram- _ Mas... você estava brincando?

_ Não filha, eu ... eu não percebi, eu...

_ A sua mãe não conseguiu controlar a força dela Nensie!- Alice disse

_ Isso é normal, você é muito nova Bella!- Carlisle disse, todos concordaram com sorrisos sutis, isso me intristeceu profundamente, fez-me perceber que sempre serei nova para todos, sei que se referiam aos meus poucos três anos de existência, Jake não pode estar certo, não pode ser ciúmes

...

_ Bella! – Jasper disse ao meu lado, estava em frente a casa, Edward saiu para caçar com Emmettt Carlisle e Eleazar

_ Á oi Jasper

_ Bella, você não ...você não precisa se sentir assim- Reneesme estava na floresta com Esme, Tânia, Kate e Carmem. Alice e Rose estavam em casa e podiam ouviar

_ Jasper, eu não...

_ Bella!- olhou-me com um meio sorriso, para ele era impossível negar o que sentia mas... talvez ele só pudesse sentir minha tensão- Você esta com ciúmes!

_ Jasper,Não! Eu não...

_ Bella!olhou-me ascético, como se fosse inevitável negá-lo

_ Jasper, por favornão... não diga nada...por favor não pense...

_ Bella, não se preocupe, não direi nada, não pensarei sobre isso na frente de Edward. Sei ser discreto mas... só quero te ajudar sei que não gosta que te ajude mas- nunca gostei que Jasper usasse seu dom em mim e ele sabe disso, também sabe de meus motivos, preciso aprender a controlar meus próprios sentimentos

_ Obrigada Jasper!- agradeci, mas recusei

_ Não se preocupe Bella, Jasper não dirá nada!

_ Alice não...

_ Nem eu, em nem Rose, Bella!- disse sorrindo ao lado de Jasper, Rose que havia saído junto com ela, sorriu sutilmente como se fosse cúmplice de um segredo.

...

_ Tudo bem por aqui?- Edward disse assim que chegaram da caça

_ Claro! – disse enquanto ele sentava- se ao meu lado abraçando-me

_ Hun!- Edward olhou fixamente para todos, visivelmente desconfiado

Passaram-se alguns dias e essa sensação não me deixava, durante as noites já não voltávamos para casa, Reneesme dormia no quarto de Edward enquanto conversávamos, ou melhor, conversavam sobre situações em que não me sentia incluída.

Estávamos todos na sala, já se aproximava o entardecer ... Tânia conversava com Edward e ele sorria animadamente, ela lembrava de consertos de cantores e compositores favoritos de Edward, onde esteve presente com ele, falavam de musica e de sua evolução histórica. Carlisle debatia o avanço da medicina e seus benefícios ao longo dos séculos com Eleazar e tudo o que sabiam fazer era falar de passado, passado, passado

Já não estava agüentando mais toda aquela situação e todo meu alto- controle se esvaiu quando vi Tânia tocá-lo novamente, sua mão tocando-lhe o braço em um gesto tão descontraído enquanto sorriam, levantei-me num átimo eu tinha que sair. Passei em direção a saída, Rose estava na garagem

_ Rose, você poderia...

_ Claro Bella, claro.- disse olhando pra dentro através das paredes de vidro, Reneesme brincava com Alice e Kate, iria pedir para que Rose cuidasse dela na minha ausência mas Reneesme olhou-me através do vidro e correu pra fora em nossa direção

_ Mamãe, você vai sair? Eu vou com você! – disse pulando em mim apressada

_ Rose, vou á casa de Charlie!- ela ssentiu, pude sentir o olhar de Jasper e Alice nos observando

Segui em direção ao volvo, Reneesme ficou feliz em visitar o avô. Quando chegamos, estacionei o carro em frente a casa, peguei Reneesme no colo e segui até a porta, ela sorriu contente e bateu duas vezes sorrindo

_ Oi vovô!- disse assim que ele abriu a porta

_ Oi querida, que surpresa! Entrem!- disse dando passangem- _ Que bom que vieram, ó Bella, que saudades filha- se aproximou e abraçou-me com Reneesme em meu colo e em seguida beijou-lhe a testa

_ Oi papai!

_ Fico feliz que tenham vindo mas não é perigoso filha!- Charlie sabe que não podem ver Reneesme

_ Não, já esta escurecendo !- disse sentendo-me

_ Vovô, a sua casa é muito boa, eu goso daqui- coloquei-a no chão e ela começou a correr pela casa toda, considerando o fato de casa ser pequena

_ Reneesme!- ela sempre fica eufórica quando vem aqui

_ Dexe, Bella – Charlie disse sorrindo olhando para ela subir correndo as escadas

_ Como esta papai?

_ Eu estou bem, eu...eu estou...- ele comocçouuma crise de tosse muito forte e sentou-se com a mão no peito

_ Papai!- levantei-me alarmada, me aproximei abaixando ao seu lado, Reneesme desceu correndo- _ Você esta bem papai?- fiquei muito assustada, entrei distraída aos sinais de sua saúde, coloquei minha mão fria em sua testa, pude perceber com mais atençãoas batidas arrítmicas de seu coração, sua temperatura febria

_ Eu estou bem garota, deixe disso!- Charlie disse contrariado afastando minha mão

_ Vovô? Você esta bem vovô?- se aproximou sentando-se em seu colo colocando a mão em seu rosto

_ Não, não esta! Charlie você esta doente!- disse, todos os sinais de seu corpo me diziam isso

_ É só um resfriado Bella, desde quando isso é doença?

_ Mas pode piorar! Desde quando você esta assim? Quando foi a ultima vez que comeu? Pai.. não tem se alimentado direito?- disse olhando para cozinha que por sinal estava uma bagunça

_ Bella, deixe de exageiro filha!

_ Exageiro! Papai! Como pode? Tem que cuidar de sua saúde.

_ Bella...

_ Vou preparar o jantar e você vai se alimentar

_ Isabella!- disse seriamente mas não me importei

_ Eu vou te ajudar mãe!

_ Não, você fica com seu avô, cuide para que ele não cometa mais nenhuma estripulia- ela sorriu com que eu disse e Charlie suspirou irritado

_ E não adianta reclamar Charlie, descanse um pouco!- disse caminhando até a cozinha

_ É vovô, você tem que obedecer viu, quando a mamãe falou tá falado, tem que obedecer! Vamos assistir desenho?- Charlie pareceu se conformar com a situação, ligou a tv, Reneesme em seu col, ficaram assistindo aos desenhos.

Arrumei a cozinha e preparei uma sopa, pude ouvi-los conversando todo o tempo, ou melhor, Reneesme não parava de falar e Charlie se divertia com isso, mas pude ouvi-lo tossir varias vezes e isso só aumentou minha preocupação. Segui até a sala com a refeição, os dois estavam sorrindo com o desenho

_ Hunnnn sopa mamãe? Eu gosto de sopa!- Os dois comeram tudo e Charlie tomou um suco de laranja para reforçar seu sistema imunológico, contra-gosto, alegando estar se sentindo em, ele é muito teimoso, o que me deixa mais apreensiva

_ Charlie, você não esta saindo cedo, sob o sereno da madrugada para pescar esta?- disse o repreendendo

_ Bella...

_ Papai você não pode mais pescar por enquanto!-

_ Isabella!- falou com autoridade

_ Isso mesmo vovô, não pode viu, não pode!- disse com a mão no rosto dele, qua resolveu não protestar por enquanto

Reneesme deitou-se no sofá com a cabeção em seu colo e logo adormeceu, ele colocou um cobertor sobre ela, acariciou-lhe ao cabelos

_ Ela se parece tanto com você Bella!

_ Nada, ela é muito faladeira!- dissesorrindo olhando pra ela, apesar de saber que ele se referia a suaaparencia

_ Isso é verdade!- sorriu sutilmente- _ Mas ela se parece com Edward também, alias porque ele não veio/

_ Estamos com visitas papai!- suspirei lembrando do desconforto que sentia ao sair

_ E ... isso é ruim?

_Não, claro que não, são da família

_ Seja o que for, sei que vão resolver filha!

_ Pai, do que você ...

_ Sabe do que falo, sei que esta com problemas Bella, não sei do que se trata mas... não se preocupe e ... sabe que sempre estarei aqui garota.

_ Promete?

_ Claro, pelo menos enquanto viver!

_ Ó Deus..papai, não fale assim!- sentei-me ao seu lado

_ Bella, sabe que não viverei para sempre, e desde quando se preocupa tanto assim com um resfriado?

_ Não é um simples resfr...

_ Estarei aqui enquanto precisar de mim

_ Então estará sempre aqui!- disse o abraçando e ele sorriu

_ Estarei quando quiser falar!- sabia sobre ao que se referia aquilo me pareceu uma indireta sutil

_ Temos que ir, já esta muito tarde- disse ao me surpreender observando a noite escura através da janela, levantei-me, peguei Reneesme no colo, adormecida

_ Leve isso!- Charlie colocou o cobertor sobre ela em meus braços e beijou-lhe a testa

_ Obrigada, temos que ir mas... por favor papai.. cuide-se

Nos- despedimos, Charlie me ajudou a colocar Reneesme no volvo e partimos. Quando chegamos estacionei enfrente a casa Edward saiu enquanto pegava Reneesme adormecida

_ Bella,você demorou amor... esta tudo bem?- disse examinando minha expressão

_ Esta!- intencionou pega-la de meus braços mas não permiti

_ Bella.. o que houve? Você esta...

_ JÁ DISSE QUE ESTA TUDO BEM EDWARD!- me alterei e ele estacou, Reneesme se mexeu em meus braços despertando, entramos e todos estavam na sala

_ Mamãe, já chegamos?- perguntou sonolenta

_ Sim querida, já chegamos.

_ Não me despedi do vovô mãe, o vovô vai ficar bom?

_ Vai filha, ele vai!

_ Sinto muito querida- Edward disse

_ Sente, você sente! O que você sente Edward? não precisa sentir nada porque ele ainda não esta morrendo!

_ Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... eu...

_ Mas você já disse! – subi as escadas até o antigo quarto de Edward

_ Fique aqui comigo mamãe!- disse enquanto a colocava na cama, deitei-me ao seu lado e ela me abraçou sob os cobertores estava uma noite muito fria. Sentia uma dor horrível por vários motivos que nem saberia enumerá-los, fui rude com Edward, sentia-me péssima por isso, não sei o que estava havendo comigo, meu peito queimava em uma dor insuportável que me consumia e doía, doía muito

_ Bella!-

_ Edward ... eu ...- deitou-se em minha frente, me abraçou ficamos muito próximos, sua mão em minhas costas, seu rosto de encontro ao meu, Reneesme entre nós um pouco abaixo - _ Desculpe.. eu ..- me interrompeu beijando meus lábios- _ Eu te amo! –sussurrou unindo sua testa á minha

_ Charlie esta doente!-

_ Ele vai ficar bem!- sua mão em meu rosto

_ Eu sei- Edward me aproximou ao seu corpo, suspirei me aconchegando em seu abraço enquanto beijava-me o rosto. Fechei meus olhos esperando a dor se disparam em um novo amanhecer

**espero comentarios! please! se leu deixe sua opinião ai embaixo :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_ Bom dia! – Reneesme acordou se mexendo entre nos e sorriu

_ Bom dia Nensie!

_ Oi pai- sorriu tocando-lhe o rosto com carinho virou-se rapidamente e me abraçou – _ Vocês ficaram aqui a noite toda? Por isso que eu dormi muito bem- suspirou dizendo- _ Gente eu tive um sonho mas não me lembro!- disse sorrindo

_ Eu sei o que você sonhou, quer que eu te conte!- Edward disse sorrindo

_ Aaaa paiê, assim não tem graça!- sorrimos os três

_ Com licença, podemos entrar?

_ Oi vovó!- nós nos sentamos enquanto entravam

_ Oi queridos, trouxe seu café-da-manhã Nensie!

_ Hunnnn o cheiro tá bom!- ela disse esticando as mãos pra pegar a bandeja que Esme lhe entregou

_ Com se diz? – Edward disse me mexendo nos cabelos dela

_ Obrigada vovó?- disse com a boca cheia, mastigando algo e rimos de sua urgência ao comer

_ Bella, se você quiser posso ver o Charlie e ... se ele quiser é claro!-

_ Obrigada Carlisle, mas não acredito que ele vá permitir nem mesmo que eu sugira isso.

_ Ok querida mas...sabe que qualquer coisa pode contar conosco não é Bella?

_ Claro Carlisle, claro!

_ Sabe que estamos com você não é querida!- Esme disse se aproximando, levantei e ela me abraçou

...

No fim da tarde fomos visitar o Charlie, nós três. Quando nos recebeu parecia bem melhor e se alegrou ao nos ver, foi tudo muito agradável, Edward assistiu jogo com Charlie, Reneesme pulava, corria, gritava... falava sem, estava na frente da tv o tempo todo de propósito só pra brincar com eles, quando terminei de preparar o jantara campainha tocar e lógico, já sabíamos quem era

_ Jacob!- Charlie ficou surpreso ao vê-lo ao abrir a porta

_ Jake!- Reneesme gritou, eles entrar até a sala ela correu e o abraçou

_ Oi Nensie!

_ Você veio, jantar com agente Jake?- ela perguntou

_ Eu vim guiado pelo cheiro!- Jake disse brincando

_ Ok...certo !- Charlie disse desconfiado

_ E aí Edward?

_ Jacob!

Continuaram a assistir o jogo, Reneesme veio para cozinha á me ajudar., seguimos para sala, ela correu e desligou a tv.

_ Reneesme!-

_ O que mãe? eu tô avisando, tá pronto gente, vamos!- eles sorriram se levantando, Charlie e Jacob. Edward continuou sentado, me aproximei sentando-me em seu colo

_ Vocês não vão...á esqueçam!- Charlie disse para nós, claro que não comeriamos e ele já estava acostumado com isso. Foram comer enquanto ficamos na sala, estava muito mais tranqüila e aliviada por saber que Charlie estava bem melhor, Reneesme não parava de falar.

_ Reneesme, fale menos e coma mais filha!

_Aaaaaaaa mãeee!- nós rimos olhando para ela, virei-me olhando para Edward, encostei minha testa a dele, estávamos tão próximos, suas mãos envolvendo- me a cintura, seu nariz roçando o meu, meus olhos fechados, minha mão em seu rosto, aproximei-me lentamente beijando seus lábios

_PAII!- arfei com desconforto pela interrupção- _ PAIÊÊ!- levantei-me relutante e Edward sorriu com isso, levantando e seguiu até ela abaixando-se ao seu lado á mesa e servindo-a, obvio, ele já sabia o que ela queria

_ Tô cansada de comer sozinha!- disse assim que terminou de mastigar o que ele servirá, Edward sorriu levando o garfo novamente até ela, Reneesme está muito geniosa e faz tudo o que ela quer.

Qunado terminaram, limpei a cozinha com alguns protestos de Charlie, Jacob me ajudou secando a louça

_ E aí Bell´s como vão as coisas, visitas hun?- sorriu provocando-me

_ Esta tudo bem, tudo bem Jake e ... você não estava certo!

_ Hun... que bom porque...ninguém gostaria de sentir ... – Jacob parou de falar quando pisei no seu pé, de propósito, claro. o que ele estava pensando? Falar sobre isso na presença do Edward!

_ Aauu Bella!- reclamou com a dor- _ Só iria dizer que ninguém gostaria de "sentir-se mal", fica fria Bella, não sou idiota.

_ Vamos?Já esta tarde!- Edward entrou na cozinha segurando Reneesme adormecida, Charlie ao seu lado

_ Claro, vamos!- disse

_ Machucou a pata Jacob?- Edward disse olhando-o desconfiado

_ Óh pelo amor de Deus, Edward!- Charlie disse chateado, odeia que falemos de assuntos que ele preferre esquecer, quando ele viu a transformação de Jacob, pediu para nunca mais falássemos sobre isso.

_ Desculpe!- Edward lhe disse

...

_ Ó Edward você é tão engraçado!- Tânia sorria pra ele enquanto conversavam, estávamos todos na sala e lá já estavam eles falando do passado

_ Aaa Edward naquela época não havia nada mais lindo que ver o por do sol surgir nas montanhas do sul da França.

_ Concordo, as paisagens eram bem mais naturais a um ambiente mais rústico

Tentei me concentrar nas batidas do coração de Reneesme isso sempre ajudava a controlar-me mas não desta vez quando Tania o tocou novamente

_ Alice tem sempre se aprimorado como tempo, não é Alice? Linda camisa Edward, vejo que aqui vocês não tem problema em se vestir segundo a evolução- disse passando o mão em seu peito, descendo, com pretexto de tocar-lhe o tecido. Intenção ou pretexto? Não sei ao certo. É evasivo, não devo me importar eu sei, mas nunca senti tanta necessidade de agredir alguém me senti mal por isso mas não pude conter-me, Tânia continuava á tocar-lhe e Edward sorria descontraído, levantei-me em um rompante de fúria, no mesmo instante senti uma paz me dominar por completo, Jasper estava ao meu lado com a mão em meu ombro, sorriu discretamente, não sei o que faria se ele não estivesse ao meu lado e isso me envergonhou profundamente. Teria eu atacado a Tânia? Logo esse sentimento também se dissipou completamente. Sabia que não poderia controlar-me, segui até a sala de pintura para me distanciar e dominar meus próprios sentimentos... ouvi

_ Jasper, o que houve?

_ Não sei do que Fala Edward!

_ Jasper!

_ Reconheço os sentimentos, não os motivos, para isso temos você!- Agradeci a Deus por ter sentido raiva naquela momento, mesmo assim não acredito que Jasper tenha pensado nisso

Alice entrou na sala de pintura logo em seguida e me chamou para sairmos, fomos caçar. Alice, Kate e eu, ela disse que Reneesme ficaria com Esme. Saímos e ficamos fora durante toda a tarde, caçamos, conversamos, distrai-me bastante, acredito que esse tenha sido o intuito de Alice que sorriu-me sutilmente, voltamos a entardecer

_ Tânia não...não pense assim!- ouvimos Edward dizer ao nos aproximarmos

_ Edward... você sabe que é a verdade.

_ Tânia... você é perfeita... não pense assim!- quando chegamos os vimos através das paredes de vidro, estavam próximos, Edward tocou-lhe seus cabelos dourados, e a abraçou, senti uma dor terrível e uma fúria tomar conta do meu ser, pude sentir meus olhos escurecendo, Alice olhou-me preocupada, tentei me conter e sabia que não conseguiria, virei-me e corri em direção a floresta

_ Você é muito burro Edward!- ouvi Alice dizer enquanto corria, espero que ela não tenha dito ou pensado nada, agora mais do que nubca não queria que ele soubesse, Alice não podia fazer isso comigo. Já estava muito longe com uma dor intensa me consumia, não sabia o que pensar, como agir, só queria ficar longe. Vaguei por algum tempo até chegar a casa do Charlie

_ Bella!- oljou-me surpreso ao me ver, talvez pela minha expressão- _ O que aconteceu?... entre!

_ Charlie!- suspirei o abraçando, sei que isso o assustou o deixando preocupado mas, precisava disso, precisava me sentir em casa.

_ Bella, o que houve?- fomos para sala e nos sentamos- _ Sei que você nunca foi de se abrir comigo, nós nunca fomos de falar muito mas...

_ É o Edwrd!- disse de imediato o interrompendo- _ Não, não é o Edward, sou eu... não, eu naão sei!- estava cansada, mentalmente cansada, devastada pela dor

_ Bella, assim não tenho como te dar razão

_ Como?

_ Bella, você sempre foi muito ponderada minha filha, mas nunca com relação ao Edward, quanto á ele você sempre foi irraconal.

_ Mas pai eu... você nem sabe que ...

_ Não sei e não preciso saber Bella, o que aconteceu não interessa- suspirou ao falar- _ Demorei a acreditar que o Edward era bom pra você, quando ele te deixou eu...

_ Pai, não!

_ Quando ele te deixou!- me interrompeu seriamente- _ Foi difícil voltar a vê-lo como antes, mas você não hesitou, sei o quanto o ama, aprendi a aceita-lo por isso, mas também por ver o quanto ele se preocupa com você

_ Não importa, de qualquer maneira não quero vê-lo!- disse irredutível

_ Não seja infantil Bella, você nunca foi de fugir de situação alguma, conversem e resolveram!- disse ríspido- _ Posso ver o quanto Edward a ama filha, por isso não atirei nele quando disse que iria se casar com você!

_ Charlie- ele sorriu sutilmente

_ Mas é verdade Bella, desde que você veio morar comigo, tenho perdido todos os fios de cabelo e ...

_ Estou vendo todos aí!- disse sorrindo

_ Muito engraçado!- ele disse com sarcasmo- _ Se você o ama não deixe que nada atrapalhe, você...

_ Edward!- disse surpresa ao sentir sua aproxmação

_ Hun?

_ Ele vem aqui!- disse com desgosto

_ Como sabe?... não ouço nada...nenhum carro... como você...

_ Papai não importa, ele esta vindo , só...só não fale nada sobre isso ok... não...não pense!

_ Como?...e porque começou a falar baixo de repente, ninguém aqui pode nos ouvir Bella! – ao percebi que havia diminuído o tom de voz mas ... Edward poderia ouvir a distância

_ Charlie por favor ,faça isso ok, não pense sobre isso, pense em outra coisa

_ Mas essa agora! Bella, como se controla o pensamento? E pare com isso! Se ele esta vindo é bom que venha, assim vocês resolvem logo de uma vez.

_ Não temos nada para resolver!

_ Bella!-

_ Pai... faça issso por mim ok!

_ Esta bem, vou tentar mas... acalme-se!- abraçou-me

Quando Edward chegou, bateu na porta, Charlie esperou que eu abrise

_ O que faz aqui?-

_ Vim buscá-la!-

_ Não havia necessidade Edward, já estava de saída!

_ Charlie!- Edward o cumprimentou

_ Vamos!- estávamos na porta e não o deixei entrar, saindo em seguida

Estavamos no carro e Edward dirigia acima da velocidade como sempre.

_ O que esta acontecendo Bella!-

_ Não sei do que fala Edward!- disse olhando pela janela, não queria encará-lo, estava com muita raiva

_ Já chega!- disse parando o carro bruscamente

_ Edward!- olhei para ele sem paciência

_O que esta acontecendo?-

_ Vamos, quero ver Reneesme antes que ela durma.

_ Não vamos á lugar algum até que você fale.

_ O que você quer Edward?-

_ Não sei o que, esse é o problema, se não fosse esse seu dom estúpido eu saberia e você não poderia me esconder nada

_ NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ DISSE ISSO! ESTUPIDO É VOCÊ E ESSE SEU DOM IDIOTA QUE INVADE A PRIVACIDADE DAS PESSOAS

_ Bella...eu...eu não quero brigar

_ Mas eu quero Edward, não agüento mais isso e se você não quer ir, fique!- disse saindo do carro e corri pela floresta em direção á casa dos Cullen, sabia que ele estava atrás de mim. Correu passando por mim e parou abruptamente na minha frente com uma velocidade experiente.

_Bella!

_ O QUE VOCÊ QUER?

_ Fale comigo, eu não agüento mais isso, todos estão escondendo algo de mim e posso ver isso, Alice, Rose, até Jasper! Jacob disse que deveria prestar mais atenção em você e ...

_ Ele disse?- não acredito que Jacob tenha feito isso

_ Ele pensou... não importa, até Charlie, percebi que ele tentava distrair sua própria mente, não entendo!... o que esta acontecendo?- não respondi- _ Bella, FALE COMIGO!- gritou segurando-me os braços

_ Me solta!

_ Bella, por favor, me diz!- implorou mas deixou que me afastasse, soltando-me

_ Eu ... eu ..eu estou...estou com ciúmes-

_ Como?- disse surpreso com um meio-sorriso

_ Eu estou com ciúmes, Edward, como pode! Não agüento, mais, tentei esconder isso porque pensei que passaria mais não agüento, ver você com Tania e agora ISSO, vocês estavam...

_ Por isso você saiu assim? Bella, Tania estava mal, eu só estava a ajudando e ...

_ Dane-se, não me importa, não quero saber como ela se sente, não me interesa, você não faz idéia de como me sinto, eu ...

_ Eu não faço idéia! É isso que acha? Acha que nunca me senti assim, e Jacob ...

_ ISSO É DIFERRENTE!

_ Diferente? Bella você...

_ Edward, não aguento, tudo o fazem é falar do passado, pude ver sua impolgação ao falar desses momentos, momentos em que esteve com ela, e eu ... não estava lá e... você era feliz... há muito de você que não conheço- disse olhando para o chão sem poder encara-lo

_ Nunca fui feliz sem você!- disse com a mão em meu rosto fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos

_ Há tantas coisas que não presenciaram juntos, tantas situações que eu ...eu não sei

_ Coisas que pouco importam, nada foi importante antes de você. Tânia era a opção cera para mim, eu sabia disso... sempre soube, eu a amo mas eu te amo mais, sempre amei, mesmo antes de você nascer.. eu te esperei. Você se lembra como era com Jacob?... ele era a o certo para você, você sabia disso... eu sabia, por isso foi tão difícil, o Jacob sabia disso... Mas eu te amo, você é a razão da minha existência!... quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer isso?- disse com frustração

_ Muitas, pra sempre, eu quero pra sempre Edward!- disse me aproximando, nos beijamos, um beijo sôfrego, com desespero, paixão, suas mãos envolvendo-me, senti minhas costas pressionadas em uma arvore, seus lábios desceram em meu pescoço

_ Vai deixar seu carro na estrada á noite, sei o quanto gosta dele!- disse sorrindo o abraçando, lembrando- me da situação

_ Mas não sabe o quanto eu a amo!-ele disse com a mão em meu rosto, frustrado novamente, senti-me culpada por isso

_ Então me mostre...por favor!- disse o beijando, colando nossos corpos, o abraçando com necessidade, e a cada instante queria mais, logo suas mãos me apertavam com fúria, cada vez mais urgentes, fomos para o chão, seu corpo sobre o meu, suas mãos nos despiam, a cada toque o agarrava com violência- _ Edward, te amo tanto!- nossos corpos se chocaram com ansiedade, desespero, nada poderia ser mais perfeito, meu paraíso particular, sentir seu corpo sobre o meu, arfei envolvendo- o com minhas pernas, sentindo- o me penetrar com vigor, suas mãos desceram fortes em meu quadril, estocando em um ritmo alucinante e eu queria mais, gemia, gritava de prazer, sentindo os movimentos, o abraçando, deleitando-me com as sensações, o beijei com as mãos em seus cabelos, em suas costas. Giramos, fiquei por cima, suas mãos em minha cintura impulsionando os movimentos, arfante, com as mãos em seu peito, movia-me com ansiedade aumentando o ritmo, ouvindo seu arfar intenso, chegamos ao êxtase, deitei-me sobre seu corpo, suas mãos em minhas costas, arfantes.

Deitei-me ao seu lado, Edward abraçou-me, ficamos assim por algum tempo.

_ Porque não me disse nada?- suas mãos me envolvendo

_ Por ser ridículo ...vergonhoso- disse olhando-o nos olhos

_Hun ... e não é ruim, esconder-me algo?- disse com pesaroso

_ Eu sei.. desculpe!- disse com meu rosto em seu peito sem poder encará-lo

_ Não Bella, não disse isso para que se sinta mal- disse com a mão em meus cabelos- _ Só..não gosto que não tenha confiança em mim, que não me conte o que lhe incomoda, só isso.

_ Eu confio em você Edward!- disse ainda envergonhada, tocou-me o rosto fazendo que o olhasse e beijou-me suavemente.

_ Então quer dizer que todos sabiam?

_ Hunrun!-

_ Jasper!?-

_ Ele foi o primeiro, pedi para que não disse -se nada!

_ Hun, e Alice, Rose, meu Deus Bella, você poderia facilmente colocar toda a família contra mim!- disse sorrindo

_ Edward!

_ Mas é verdade, isso nunca aconteceu Bella, nunca me esconderam algo por tanto tempo!Mas você é absurda!- disse sorrindo

_ Não tem graça!

_ Desculpe!- disse contendo- se para não sorrir

...

Voltávamos para estrada onde estaria o carro, estaria, quando chegamos, ele já não estava mais lá. Fomos para casa, já se aproximava o amanhecer, quando nos chegamos seu carro estava na garagem, o olhei surpresa

_ Alice! –ele disse enquanto entravamos todos estavam na sala, inclusivo os Denaly

_ E aí casal! Alice teve uma visão e pediu que buscasse seu carro, mas não quis me dizer o que foi! aonde estavam hein?- Emmett disse sorrindo insinuativo- _ Mas e aí Edward ficou com medo de perder não?- sorriu mais ainda ironizando, tentamos ignorar

_ E Reneesme? Dormiu! Desculpe Esme ela...

_ Não, o que é isso querida, ela esta dormindo tranqüila, não deu trabalho, só demorou um pouco, queria esperá-los acordada até que o sono á venceu!- disse sorrindo e todos sorriram sutilmente- _ Por isso acredito que vá demorar a acordar!- assenti

...

Amanheceu... estava sentada nas escadas na entrada da casa observando o clarear do dia aparecer quando Tânia saiu sentando-se ao meu lado.

_ Oi!- ela disse timidamente- _ Desculpe-me, nunca falei muito com você Bella mas... sentia-me envergonhada, acredito que poderia não gostar muito de mim mas... quero que sejamos amigas eu...

_ Eu também!- disse ao ver seu desconforto

_ Bom, me sinto mal por não ter falado com você antes, te considero como irmã, como a todos e é como considero Edward, como irmão, bom... pelo menos hoje em dia

_ Tudo bem, não se preocupe!- ela realmente estava sendo sincera pude ver isso

_ Não é fácil, sabe ... bom, me sinto uma aberração, acredito que eu vá ficar só por toda a eternidade e...Edward tem pena de mim por pensar assim mas... ele também se considerou assim por muito tempo antes de te conhecer

_ Você também vai encontrar alguém!- disse pesarosa por vê-la mal

_ Hun... quem sabe daqui á uns cem anos!- Tânia parecia irredutível

_ Bom... o máximo que pode acontecer é ficar solteirona!- disse brincando- _ Mas ainda estará linda!- disse sorrindo

_ É ... quem sabe não encontro um gostosão como o Edward!- sorriu pra mim, fiquei seria

_ Muito cedo pra piadinhas?- ela perguntou sorrindo- _ Ok, desculpe... mas vamos deixar o temperamento duro e nervoso para Rose tudo bem- disse e sorrimos juntas

_ EU OUVI ISSO HEIN!- Rose gritou da garagem e continuamos sorrindo- _ Mas a aí, agora que vocês acabaram com essa palhaçada, vamos sair ou não?- Rose disse se aproximando, Alice e Kate também nos acompanharam, fomos todas caçar


	17. Chapter 17

_ Tchau genteee, tchau!- Reneesme acenava para os Denaly, no colo do Edward enquanto o víamos partir.

Flashbackon

_ Mãe onde você estava?- Reneesme disse assim que chegamos da caça, Alice, Rose Tanya, Kate e eu, estava no sofá ao lado de Edward quando chegamos, todos estavam na sala

_ Oi amor!- sentei-me ao seu lado e a abracei colocando –a no meu colo- _ Saudade da minha filhinha, faz tempo que acordou?

_Faz tempo sim viu!disse reclamando por eu não estar lám enquanto a abraçava

_ Você acabou de acordar garota!- Edward disse

_ Hum... já tomou seu café-da-manhã?

_ Não, ainda não, estava esperando você chegar- disse abraçando-me e me levantei com ela em meus braços

_ Então vamos lá!- disse sorrindo enquanto ela deitava sua cabeça em meu ombro- _ Ainda com sono?- levantou o rosto olhando para mim

_ Não, mas eu te esperei ontem e você e o papai demoraram muito viu!- disse descepcionada - _ Eu já falei para o papai também, eu fiquei brava!- olhei para o Edward que sorriu, sorri também

_ Você me desculpa filha? desculpa a mamãe?- Reneesme me abraçou pelo pescoço e beijou-me o rosto, sorriu deitando a cabeça em meu ombro novamente

_ Mãe- disse sonolenta

_ Hum?

_ Eu quero torrada com geléia de morango- disse com os olhinhos fechados, todos sorriram- _ E bolo, a vovó fez bolo ontem mas eu não quis comer porque vocês não estavam aqui

_Filha, você fez isso?- perguntei preocupada

_ Aaaaaaa manhê, eu como agora- falamos enquanto eu caminhava até a cozinha- _ Você foi à casa do vovô ontem, eu quero ir la´ver o vovô Charlie viu, viu mãe!- falou segurando em meu rosto com as duas mãos

_ Pergunta para o seu pai- disse ao senti-lo se aproximar da cozinha

_ Aaaaaaaaaaa o papai deixa-

...

Na sala Reneesme não sais do meu colo estávamos todos sentados, beijei seu rosto, enquanto ela me abraçava sonolenta

_ Fica comigo mamãe- disse adormecendo, senti-me culpada por não estar com ela, a noite anterior, á amo tanto, fiquei com ela em meus braços enquanto falavam, podíamos falar em tons que não a incomoda-se

_ Mas então, quando estivemos todos no oriente a algum tempo... – Tanya dizia mas Edward a interrompeu

_ Que tal falarmos do que faremos, podemos...

_ A sim claro, claro, planejar coisas seria ótimo, viagens e ... – Alice disse empolgada, Edward sorriu para mim, sei que ele fazia isso por mim

_ Mas, ainda assim, continue Tanya, quero saber, o que faziam no ocidente?

_ Aaaa que bom Bella, tenho tanta coisa para te contar, depois planejamos, bom...- ela falava sem parar sorri ao ver sua empolgação, com o tempo ela e Alice conversavam relembrando o passado de todos, Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, segurava Reneesme em meus braços, se aproximou beijando-me os lábios, o que me pareceu pouco tempo, ouvimos tosses falsas para chamar nossa atenção... Emmett!

Flashbackoff

_ Tchau genteee, tchau!- Reneesme acenava para os Denaly no colo do Edward enquanto o víamos partir. Duas semanas havia se passado, planejavam próximas visitas e nos convidaram para visitá-los o mais breve possível. Como nada na família é segredo, todos ficaram sabendo do ocorrido, "dos meus sentimentos" e Emmett riu quase a semana toda por isso, Edward o repreendia as vezes mas ainda assim ele me constrangia. Mas tarde fomos á casa de Charlie.

...

_ Vovô! – disse ao entrarmos e ele a pegou no colo

_ Oi princesa, esta linda pequena.- ela sorriu

_Oi vô.

_ Edward.. Bella!- cumprimentou-nos, Reneesme foi para o chão e já se sentou no sofá ligando a televisão no desenho, Charlie se sentou ao lado dela. No caminho para lá havia avisado ao Edward que deveríamos contar a ele sobre seu poder.

_ Acho que ... Bella, isso é preciso?- Edward disse desconfortável ao meu lado

_ É Edward já lhe disse-

_ Mas... isso não é necessário-

_ Pense bem hum.. vai ser melhor para você para nós se...

_ Como sabe?

_ Edward!

_ O que vocês estão cochichando aí?- Charlie disse olhando-nos, estávamos na cozinha

_ O que? Nada papai!- disse olhando para o Edward, para que ele falasse mas ele nada disse- _ Hum.. Edward quer lhe contar algo!- disse e ele me olhou seriamente repreendendo

"Edward, vai ser bom para ele, vai ser bom para nós meu bem"- liberei meu escudo deixando que lesse meus pensamentos

_ Verdade? E você não acha que eu é quem deveria saber disso?- ele disse

_ Bom, o que é agora, vocês estão se comunicando sem falarem agora é? Isso já parecia antes mas... - disse sorrindo um pouco mas depois ficou serio- _ Ou .. Bella você esta grávida?

_ Não, claro que não papai!- disse de imediato

_ Bom .. a ultima vez que os vi assim vocês disseram que iriam se casar, do que se trata, falem logo!

_ Bom pai, precisamos te contar algo

_ Eu preciso saber?-

_ Na verdade não!- Edward disse olhando-me

_ Edward!- eu disse

_ Não, não, então não me contem! algum problema? Vocês estão bem agora não?! Se eu não precisar sabr é melhor não ...- ele falava rapido sem parar, eu o interrompi

_ Charlie eu prefiro que você saiba mas,não é nenhum ...

_ Bella, fale logo, o que é então

_ Bella!- Edward disse incerto, ele achava que isso poderia complicar as coisas

_ Falem logo!-

_ O PAPAI LÊ A MENTE DA GENTE! É ISSO VOVÔ! Pronto já disse- Reneesme disse em pé no sofá e sorriu, Edward olhou para ela

_ Aaa vocês estavam demorando pai e falei logo

_ O que? o que pequena? Isso é um tipo de brincadeira-

_ Não vovô é isso, o papai lê a mente da gente, ele sabe o que agente pensa, o tempo todoooo mas não tem problema não vô, você acostuma, você nem liga depois

_ Como?- disse sentando-se

_ É isso pai o Edward pode ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas- ele se calou por algum tempo e demos esse tempo á ele

_ Vô, vovô? Vô!- tudo bom?- ela perguntou sorrindo passando a mãozinha na frente de de seus olhos

_ Meus Deus!

_ É.. eu sei!- Edward disse com um meio-sorriso- _ Mas. ... não se preocupe com isso

_ O que pai, o que?- falou pulando

_ Reneesme- a prepreendi

_ Então é isso, você sempre pareceu esquisito mesmo

_ Charlie- disse

_ Mas.. sempre que eu...

_ É, eu ouvia tudo!- Edward disse

_ Tudo?- Edward confirmou como olhar

_ Bom, de que adiantaria me desculpar agora! Adiantaria?

_ Já disse, não se preocupe com isso Charlie

_ Na verdade isso é invasão de privacidade rapaz, sabe disso não é?- falou como policial

_ E você acha que eu escolhi isso, não é uma coisa que eu possa controlar

_ Hum, mas.. Bella você..

_ Sempre soube papai, desde o inicio

_ Não, eu não posso ler os pensamentos da Bella!- Edward disse como se respondesse aos de Charlie

_ É que a mamãe tem um escudo na mente dela!

_ Reneesme!- ela já estava falando demais, olhei-a seriamente

_ Na verdade não sabemos por que, o cérebro da Bella sempre foi um mistério pra mim-

_ Hum, para mim também rapaz. – Charlie disse e sorriram os dois-

_ Ei.. vocês dois!- isso parecia uma piada interna

_ Mas parecia que você sabia agora a pouco o que Bella..

_ O papai pode ouvir quando a mamãe deixa, é legal né vô?- Edward e eu olhamos pra ela repreendendo, mas logo Edward sorriu para ela

Depois disso tudo, eram só diálogos curtos porque Edward respondia a tudo sem que Charlie falasse, até sobre o jogo na tv, a principio também pensei como Edward mas depois do que houve Charlie tinha que saber de tudo, o que facilitou para ele, Charlie nunca foi de falar muito mas assim pareciam que falavam mais que antes e Edward podia ter mais liberdade assim.

...

_ Oi Alice- Edward atendeu ao telefone celular enquanto voltávamos para casa, Reneesme ainda estava acordada no banco de trás do carro, apesar de já ser muito tarde.

_ Sei que já estavam voltando mas, venha logo Edward, precisamos conversar- disse seria pude ouvir

_ Ok.- ele disse e desligou o celular acelerando o carro.

Quando chegamos, estavam todos na sala, Edward estava serio. Reneesme entrou andando.

_ Temos que falar- Alice disse

_ O que Alice, o que houve?

_ Os Volturi, Bella tive uma visão.

_ Mas o que houve Alice? O que você viu?

_ Você sabe que não tem jeito Alice!- Edward falou serio

_ Você não vai fazer nada que todos nós não concordemos!- ela disse a ele, e deixávamos que eles conversassem entre si como sempre, ele lendo seus pensamentos e visões e ela revendo suas atitudes futuras para contradizê-lo, nem Carlisle disse nada, mas acho que já sabiam do que se tratava menos eu, Alice não poderia dizer abertamente, á essa hora Reneesme já deveria estar dormindo.

_ Nensie, querida você não quer vir com a tia la na...

_ Não tia Rose, eu quero ficar aqui!- ela disse seria se aproximando de nós

_ Não tem jeito eu tenho que ir-

_ Ir? Ir para onde?- perguntei nervosa

_ Edward, não- Alice disse- _ Ainda não previ todas as conseqüências e

_ Isso é o certo!- disse e ninguém protestou exceto Alice com seu olhar

_ Como assim? Edward! – me alterei ao dizer

_ Bella eu vou ate eles

_ Mas como? já decidiu assim!- olhei para todos esperando que intercedessem, mas ninguém se manifestou, Esme parecia triste, todos estavam sérios, ele não disse nada

_ Então é ISSO, JÁ DECIDIU SEM AO MENOS, ME PERGUNTAR!- me alterei sem saber ao certo do que se tratava como ele poderia decidir assim, estava na sua frente, sai nervosa em direção a cozinha

_ Mãe!- ouvi Reneesme, mas mesmo de costas percebi Alice pega-la

_ Bella!- Edward caminhou me seguindo

_Você não vai!- disse nervosa

_ Bella eu..

_ Como você pode! EDWARD!-

_Mãaaeee! Não tia me solta, me soltaaaa, mãe

_ Bella você acha que eu quero isso? – disse se aproximando mas eu recuei - _ Bella ...por favor...

"eu vou com você" –pensei de imediato liberando meus pensamentos a ele

_ ISSO ESTÁ FORA DE QUESTÃO! – falou nervoso,

_ EDWARD VOCÊ...

_ Mãeeeee- Reneesme disse mais baixo, mas estava triste, sua expressão sofrida, Jasper se aproximou dela ao colo de Alice e a tocou, me aproximei rapidamente e a peguei no colo a abraçando. Edward encarou-nos com a mesma expressão que Reneesme deixará

_ Tudo bem Reneesme, tudo bem filha- disse a abraçando e a segurei até ela adormecer


	18. Chapter 18

Reneesme dormia e todos tensos na sala apesar da presença de Jasper, a momentos em que o sentimento é subliminar a expressão da dor, busquei meios de entender o porque durante o primeiro momento mas Edward não iria a lugar algum em que eu não fosse junto.

Tudo parecia submerso em um silencio que arrastava o anoitecer , somente sons da floresta e o vento a uivar ao redor da casa deixando a tensão no ar.

_ Por quê? - falei assim que desci ao deixar Reneesme no quarto adormecida, afinal todos já sabiam e Edward por ler os pensamentos de Alice

_ Nós faremos qualquer coisa para que não se aproximem mais- Edward disse sentando-se ao meu lado- _Demitri não vai deixá-la ir Alice e Jane tem seus meios para torturá-la, não vão deixar que isso aconteça.

_ É uma provocação, eles querem o poder novamente, á dominação não ficaram satisfeitos com o desfeche em algum momento eles iam contra-atacar, só não pensei que fosse acontecer tão cedo- Edward falou pensativo ao ultimo confronto com os Volturi

_ Veja amor, o que mais você viu?- Jasper segurou-lhe as mãos dando-lhe apoio, Alice concentrou-se buscando os motivos ao que pareci só sabíamos que eles estavam com Tanya

_ Temos o dever de ajudar!- Edward disse rijo um trincar ao ranger os dentes aspirando tenso o ar, segurei suas mãos enquanto ele absorvia as visões de Alice, ela olhou para Edward para que ele nos disse-se, ela não conseguiria pela sua expressão

_ O que Edward, por favor, filho?- Esme perguntou apreensiva, ela estava em pé e Carlisle a abraçou

_ Eles os mataram, mataram todos, as irmãs de Nahuel, Huilen sua protetora e mãe que ele conhecia raptaram Tânia em uma de suas caças no Alaska e a têem prisioneira.

Naquele encontro me lembro de ter sido injusta ao julgar Nahuel por suas intenções e me compadecia de sua tormenta mesmo tendo pensado em Jacob, por ele ser o único homem da mesma espécie de Reneesme enquanto ele só nos olhava por perceber uma família e amparo que nunca teve e agora tudo o que tinha lhe foi tirado! Como poderiam tê-lo feito isso mesmo se tratando dos Volturi, eles deram a palavra ao revelar o interesse no assunto, mas só iriam atrás de Johan, pai e criador de Nahuel e suas irmãs, ele não se opôs embora sua condição fosse não tocar em suas irmãs e agora isso! Mas por que Tânia?

_Porque Tania? – perguntei pensativa- _ Mesmo que cometam essa grande injustiça com Nahuel?

_ Está claro nos afrontar, mandar-nos um recado com isso, essa é a intenção!- Jasper disse segurando Alice que jogou em seus braços e um soluço agudo saiu de sua garganta forte, Edward levantou-se em um ímpeto jogou um objeto de vidro na parede estilhaçando pedaços de cristais correram ao chão.

_ Edward, a Reneesme!- Rose interviu, e ele saiu da casa com rompante de fúria e sua ferocidade era a evidência ao terror.

_ Edward!- queria ir ao seu encontro, mas ele precisava de tempo, Carlisle interviu para que eu ficasse

_ Eles.. eles a torturam, óh Jasper, eles torturarão Tanya ao extremo! – Alice falava sufocada havia desespero em suas palavras e agarava-se a Jasper como uma salvação a suas angustiosas visões.

_ Que saber tudo! Fale Alice, FALE!- Emmett disse Jasper o olhou sombrio o advertiu

_ Não a torture mais!- falou com o féu em sua voz, tudo para ele representava a consciência tranquila e a paz de Alice, ele a defenderia das dores de seu dom.

_ Eles a torturarão, vão dilacerá-la e esperar que seus pedaços se unam para tortura-la novamente, á violentarão!- sua ultima palavra cortou o ar como uma tormenta jamais vista por mim em vampiro algum, Rose mudou seus olhos a um negro intenso, fúria, ela sabia muito bem o que era isso, e o que aquelas palavras significam para ela.

_ Vamos mata-los- Emmett disse tenso mas sem gritos sem exultações-

_ Quem.. QUEM !_ Rose gruniu e Emmett deixou sua batalha interna e o choque a segurou firme contendo seus ímpetos de morte- _ QUEM ALICE!

_Demitri... Demitri e ..e Caius a violentarão, eles... vão ahhh!- Jasper a conteve para que não dissesse mais nada, ele todos já haviam absorvido e palavras poderiam ser evitadas, ele sabia muito bem torturas e horrores que vampiros são capazes de infligir, mas a violação e estupro a uma mulher e algo macabro, unidos a crueldade de tudo que poderiam fazer, ela não merecia ver tudo aquilo. Olhei para Edward e julguei por menor seu rompante diante tamanha situação

_ Vamos mata-los, EU vou mata-los! - a frieza de Rose era comum ao tema

_ Quando vamos partir?- Emmetr consentiu firme ao lado de Roseli

_ Ninguem irá. Eu vou, sozinho!-

_ Não Edward, não vi nada que ...

_ Sabemos o motivo Alice, sabemos o que querem, e eles querem a mim.

_ Porque?- Esme perguntou

_ Sou o único que representa tamanho algo a Aro que acredita ser impressionante meu auto-controle, semelhante a Johan.

_ Mas você não tem nada haver com ele Edward!- disse exasperada - _ E o que pretendem, Reneesme!- todos pensaram a mesma conclusão quando a citei afinal mataram dos as fêmeas de sua espécie irmãs de Nahuel.

_ Não creio que seja isso Bella, não mudaram de ideia, acho que não pensaram nela dessa maneira

_ Acha? Você acha Alice!- falei buscando concentração

_ Não é o que eles querem Bella, só querem provar seu poder e demonstrar isso, não vão nos atacar, eles esperam que façamos isso. Droga! .. porque Tania tem que se distanciar tanto dos Denali em suas caças?

_ É uma mania dela Edward e ela não tem culpa!-

_ Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!- Eu vou, o mais breve possível.

_ Nós vamos, qual é o plano.

_ O plano é, você fica Isabella!- Edward disso como um ponto resolvido, como uma ordem.

_ Edward!

_ Não temos tempo para isso, Bella, não vão discutir agora. – Alice disse só agora levantando seu rosto dos ombros de Jasper e nos encarou com os olhos escuros. - _ Não teremos como impedir isso Edward, não teremos tempo para isso! – sua voz era tão lamentosa que temi o que vinha mais do que qualquer coisa.

_ Mas afinal o que eles querem? – Emmett falou

_ Edward, os poderes dele, eles o querem em seu clã e farão o que for preciso para isso!

_ Não.. não.. NÃO, temos que fazer algo Alice, o que mais você viu? Alice fala, FALE ALICE!- andei pela sala para conter meu desespero de uma volta súbita Edward me tomou em seus braços, abraçando-me- _ E eu vou com você- falei sufocando minha voz em seu peito

_ Não, você não vai amor- Edward me abraçou beijando me os cabelos sua voz tão baixa quanto sua sentença.

_ Mas Edward, eu posso protegê amor pode fazer algo, podemos...

_ Reneesme precisa de um de seus pais com ela, você mesma disse isso lembra-se?- lembrou-me de quando decidíamos que iria me apresentar aos Volturi depois de minha transformação ao receber o presente (colar) de Aro mas tudo mudou

_ Mas Edward... – me interrompeu e beijou-me sentir seus lábios nos meus em tamanho desespero me assombrou o peito vazio, um medo que nunca pensei que sentiria, depois de tudo.

_ Não posso te perder Edward, Não posso!- morrer e continuar existindo para a mesma realidade a sentença para tanta dor... a eternidade

_ E você não vai Bella, não vai amor!- nos abraçamos como se não existisse espaço, situação ou tempo que pudesse nos separar

_ Ainda vamos rever o que faremos!- pela primeira vez vi Carlisle olha-lo com aspectos severos de um pai desaprovador, Carlisle não aprovara a decisão de Edward e pedi para que fosse nossa salvação.


	19. Chapter 19

Reneesme acordou coçando os olhinhos como se ainda estivesse com sono, mas quando os abriu sorriu ao nos ver a observando seguiu até nos abraçando-nos ao mesmo tempo com a mão meu rosto e uma no rosto serio tenso de Edward se comunicou com seu dom dizendo bom dia.

_ Alguém esta com preguiça hoje?- Edward disse estimulando-a á falar, tentou sorrir, mas seu rosto estava a sombra de sua preocupação

_ O que você tem papai.. o que foi?- ela sentou-se em seu colo acariciando seu rosto- _ Eu vou chamar o tio Jasper- disse exasperada, odeia vê-lo com qualquer fragmento de desconforto.

_ Não filha, esta tudo bem querida- ele disse retendo-a em seu colo quando ela fez menção de se levantar- _ O papai precisa falar com você está bem?

_ Tá bom, fala pai- disse tirando os cabelos do rosto e ele sorriu fracamente a ajudando.

_ Eu vou viajar por um tempo Nensie, e eu quero que você se comparte filha e fique boazinha esta bem?- ele a abraçou e isso estava a assustando, para ele parecia uma despedida dava para ver em seus olhos estava confusa.

_ Mas você só vai passear não é pai? Você volta louco não é?

_ Não sei ainda quanto tempo filha, mas o papai te ama muito. – ele a abraçou e ele retribuiu

_ Não vai não pai, não vai, olha você já foi caçar longe uma ver, não é ruim aqui pai e...

_ Dessa vez o papai não vai por isso querida-

_ Vai porque então? Leva agente!- ela disse

_ Não filha, dessa vez não posso levar vocês.

_ O que vai fazer então papai... porque não pode levar agente?-

_Filha- Edward olhou-me e eu o adverti com o olhar, não seria bom contar-lhe a verdade mas tão podíamos esconder-lhe nada-

_ É segredo?- ela falou baixinho como um reflexo humano, Edward sorriu beijando-lhe a testa.

_ Não Nensie, não tenho segredos que vocês não saibam.

_ Então?

_ Eu só quero que você saiba que o papai vai viajar- disse alisando seus cabelos enquanto ela o encarava fixamente- _ E eu não iria se pudesse amor, mas eu tenho resolver algumas coisas esta bem

_ Mas você volta logo não é?-

_ Eu não sei quanto tempo Nensie-

_ Então me leva junto pai, leva eu e a mamãe também!

_Eu não posso Nensie, fica com a mamãe, e o Jacob e ..

_ Mas eu quero que você também esteja aqui papai, você vai voltar não vai?

_ Alguma vez eu deixei de voltar para vocês?- ela balançou a cabeça negando, seus cabelos esconderam seu rostinho triste – fiquei tensa, Edward nunca faria promessas a ela que não pudesse cumprir e aqui estava ele dizendo o que não podíamos prever se ele continuasse com essa decisão absurda.

_ Agora vamos descer para você tomar café da manhã!

_ Não quero!- ela o abraçou apertado, Edward se levantou com ela em seus braços.

_ Porque não filha... eu te ajudo!-

_ Não querooo!- disse em um sopro e sua voz saiu tremula, ela sempre se animava a comer quando Edward a alimentava, mas mesmo assim se recusou, Edward suspirou a segurando seria inútil insistir.

_ Vem Reneesme, vem comer alguma coisa filha, o Jacob já vai chegar sabia!- tentei pegá-la, mas ela se agarrou ao pai, seu rosto escondido em seu peito, acariciei suas costas os abraçando, mesmo estando ainda furiosa com Edward por sua decisão precipitada sei que ele acredita ser o certo, o olhei com reprovação e ele me beijou os lábios convicto mas não tínhamos conversado ainda, ele sempre faz o que acha melhor a seus princípios mas dessa vez não, não deixaria que ele agisse assim.

...

_ Irei amanhã- Edward disse enquanto estávamos todos na sala, já era noite e Reneesme dormia novamente, o que foi muito difícil para ela, exigiu a presença do pai ao seu lado até que dormisse enquanto, Jacob ficou o dia todo e também ficaria para falarmos havia pedido para que ele dissuadisse Edward de seu plano insano que ele também não concordava com isso.

_ Edward, precisamos falar sobre isso.- Carlisle disse

_ Os Denaly estão vindo?- Rose perguntou, sabíamos que Carlilse havia falado com Eleazar pelo telefone, e sua dor era terrível como podamos imaginar logo após o sumiço de Tanya, eles foram informados de seu por soltados de Voltera com uma advertência nada sutil

_ Estão desolados, mas não querem vir para cá, tentei dissuadi-lo, mas Eleazar está disposto a ir para lá.

_ Não virão Garet não veio nos visitar com todos da ultima vez porque estava em caça mas ele esta com eles agora, ele esta com Kate, quase nunca se separam e ela ira atrás de Tanya de qualquer maneira, os vejo indo, todos eles- Alice disse concentrada- _ É o que eles querem não veem? Todos no território deles dessa vez

_ E o que vão fazer?- Jacob olhou para Carlilse que deveria ter a palavra, e dessa vez os lobos não poderiam ajudar, ele sabia disso.

_ Não podemos nos precipitar, mas creio que não há alternativa que não presidirmos a nossa presença também, os Denaly são..

_ Nossa família!- Alice completou se levantando, Jasper seguiu seus movimentos a acompanhando.

_Edward! Irei eu, Emmett e Rosely, os demais ficam!

_ Carl?- Esme olhou para ele esperando que terminasse

_ Você fica amor!

_ Carlisle!- Esme interviu como poucas vezes que a vi discordar das decisões de Carlisle, mas sei que seria difícil para ela ficar longe dele, lembrei-me de quando os via como casais inseparáveis e era isso que desejava para Edward e eu, nunca mais ficar para trás.

_ Por favor, isso não vai ser motivo de discussão entre vocês dois, já está decidido! Eu vou, sabemos o que querem e querem a mim.

_ Nós sabemos?- Alice lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio, ela também discordava sobre sua partida.- _ Nahuel esta vivo, por algum motivo não o mataram mas mataram todos os seus, ele esta preso Edward ele vê mais motivo para lutar pareci que ele não se importa mais, e ... eu não sei, não vejo porque o querem.

_ Você não ira sem mim Edward!

_ Bella você fica!- disse como uma ordem

_ Edward eu...

_ BELLA!

_EU NÃO VOU FICAR PARA TRÁS, NÃO VOU FICAR SEM VOCÊ EDWARD!

_Você não vai ficar para trás Bella, porque você esta sempre em mim- se aproximou me abraçando- _ Nensie precisa de nós, entenda amor, também não queria isso.- vi a dor em sua voz, em sua expressão sofrida, acariciei seu rosto sentindo o medo de tê-lo longe de mim.

_ Mas como vou entender isso Edward, você sabe que posso fazer algo eu.. posso tentar proteger vocês

_ É isso que eles esperam Bella, devemos buscar alguma alternativa, eles esperam por nós, e eles querem a mim, não sabemos ao certo o que pretendem.

"_é difícil_"

_ Eu sei- me abraçou respondendo aos meus pensamentos

" eu te amo"- meu corpo só sentia queria sentir e gravar a sensação de seus braços me envolvendo, seu cheiro

_ Eu também te amo!

_ Edward, Jasper, Emmett e Rosely e eu, esta decidido! Jacob, contamos com vocês para...

_ Claro Carlisle, ficaremos por aqui- Jacob e os outros vigiariam a região.

_ Partiremos no próximo anoitecer!

...

_ Eu posso viver na floresta viu, eu posso viver comendo fruta e bebendo animais!- disse toda contente animada e orgulhosa de sim mesma

_ É isso ai garota, toca aqui!- Emmett levantou a mão para ela que bateu na dele sorrindo

_ Emmett!- o repreendi, ele mal sabia onde ela queria chegar.

_ Ta vendo gente... pai, eu posso ir com você, não vou atrapalhar pai!- falou com olhinhos pidonhos o que chamou a atenção todos e sua suplica deixava nítida sua vontade e a agonia de Edward ao ouvir seu pedido- _ Pai, por favor!

_ Filha, nós já valamos sobre isso, ou volto logo!- disse pegando ela no colo- _ Você nem vai sentir minha falta!- sorrir tentando amenizar a situação, pois ele dizia isso sempre que saia para caçar. Ela o olhou serio, franzindo as sobrancelhas e ele com certeza estava lendo seus pensamentos agora. _ Eu sei filha, eu sei- ela o abraçou pelo pescoço - _ Mas nós já falamos sobre isso!- ele disse serio fazendo- a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Era cedo e tínhamos saído para caçar todos estávamos na floresta perto de casa

_ Mas o vovô vai também, e o tio Emmett, a tia Rose! Então vocês voltam logo não é? -

Ele não respondeu e ela acariciou seu rosto aflito- _ Eu sei que vocês vão fazer uma coisa importante né, mas volta logo, por favor, pai- ela o abraçou

_ Eu te amo!- ela a abraçou beijando-lhe os cabelos- _ Prometa querida, prometa que vai se alimentar todos os dias e vai obedecer a mamãe-

_ Eu vou esperar você chegar e ...

_ Prometa Reneesme!- ele disse e ela colocou a mão em seu rosto novamente, uma promessa silenciosa

comentem, lamento o site nao tem leitores participativos :( fico esperando a opiniao de voces


	20. Chapter 20

O som do amanhecer... ouvíamos e o pequeno clarear do dia pela janela do nosso quarto na cabana, permanecíamos imóveis apenas agravando, sentindo um ao outro. Marcando cada parte de nós uma ao outro

_ Edward!- meus olhos fechados minha mão vagava pelo seu peito, nossos corpos nus entrelaçados e em seus braços eu sentia a força do meu medo... medo de perde-lo, que ele percebeu em mim.

_ Nos não vamos perder isso Bella!- falou firme decidido e isso era o que mais me preocupava, uma de suas características sempre foi traçar planos, a diferença é que ele sempre fazia isso com Alice, mas agora eles não estavam de acordo.

_ Eu te amo tanto Edward, por favor, eu ...

_ Eu também te amo- virou seu corpo habilmente ficando sobre o meu, seus olhos forçavam- me a encara-los- _ Eu te amo Bella, é a razão da minha existência!- desceu seu rosto beijando-me o pescoço... colo.. seios, seus lábios intensos seus gestos ... nosso desejo

_ Edward... me leva com você, Edward .. eu preciso... eu ...

_ Shii Bella, não vamos falar do que já foi discutido sim!- sua voz desceu sensual rente ao meu ventre beijando ardiloso... privando-me o raciocínio

_ Mas ...

_ Nada... mas nada- disse subindo seu corpo viril postado sobre o meu, nossos olhos luxuosos se encontraram novamente- _ Sem palavras, não precisamos de palavras ...- e o beijo foi o puro arrebatamento, lascivo, ardente, o abracei com a força que tinha, e suas mãos me apertavam com o mesmo intenso desespero, querendo gravar o amor.

" eu te amo"- meu pensamentos voaram sem que eu quisesse retê-los enquanto seu corpo se unia ao meu... suas mãos segurando me o quadril enquanto infringia forte estocadas ... seus rosto em meu pescoço ... _Coração mudo_... também infligia força querendo grava-lo em meus braços ... lascivo desejo... no amor a vontade de ser um só... _Coração cheio!_

...

Carlisle estava resolvendo os últimos detalhes com Edward e Jasper, a partida. Reneesme estava quieta demais e desde seu despertar não saiu dos braços de Edward, quando não mesmo assim estava á seu lado, fez um desenho para ele levar, uma fotografia perfeita de nós três juntos, ele aceitou beijando-lhe a testa, mas protestou dizendo que não precisaria dele par se lembrar de nós.

Ela apenas assentiu, mas nada disse, não forçamos para que falasse, podia sentir a preocupação em todos.

Estávamos todos na sala, Jacob já havia chegado e ficaria até a volta deles, Seth e os outros também o ajudariam a vigiar a região.

_ Carlilse, como saberemos como estão?- Esme perguntou sutilmente Reneesme não aceitava se ausentar mas precisávamos falar sobre o assunto

_ Alice querida, mas não se exaltem logo estaremos de volta hum- tentando parecer suave mas Reneesme não tirava os olhos de todos que falavam tentando não perder nada e absorver cada informação, ela é muito esperta e logo saberia de tudo, e isso eu também temia. Estava em seu colo agora e Edward respondia a tudo que ela pensava ou lhe mostrava com seu dom logo ela saberia de tudo estava em seus olhos, pelo menos o destino deles, ela saberia.

_ Vamos filha coma hum- ele tentava estimulá-la para comer de boa vontade a servindo mas mesmo assim mostrava desanimo e resistência- _ Não se atreva Reneesme você...- falou um pouco rude

_ Eu sei, promessa é promessa!- ela disse desanimada e aceitou o alimento que ele dera no garfo, mas mastigou e engoliu com a cabeça baixa, com a mão em seu queixo com que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

_ Eu te amo!- disse encarando seus olhos e sorriu aquele sorriso torto que sempre a fazia sorrir com ele ... mas não dessa vez

_ Eu sei- suspirou abaixando a cabeça novamente, desanimada mas continuou comendo- _ E você também promete que volta logo?!- de repente ela o olhou em expectativa, sabia que se ele o fizesse ela ficaria em paz, mas Edward não faria isso, não poderia dizer o que não prevíamos.

_ Não poderei fazer isso filha, mas tentarei voltar o mais breve possível-  
_ Humm isso eu também sei!- o abraçou decepcionada por não tê-lo prometido- _ Vou sentir saudades!

_ Eu também querida, eu também! – estava sendo difícil para ele, Edward se mostrava forte perto dela, mas Reneesme o conhecia muito bem.

...

_ Os Denali já chegaram em Voltera, não vejo muito só vejo Nahuel, esta preso precisa se alimentar, eles não deixarão que vejam Tânia estão dizendo que não a libertarão eles... – Alice parou como se suas visões a destruísse, Jasper a sustentou.

_ Não se desgaste Alice, tudo ficará bem- Jasper a abraçou despedindo-se logo estariam de partida, Alice estava sofrendo, nunca se separam desde que se encontraram. Jacob conseguiu pegar Reneesme por um momento distraindo- a com a chegada de Seth que á tempos não o víamos, estavam no jardim atrás da casa, Edward estava ao meu lado e podíamos vê-los pelas paredes de vidro, todos estavam prontos.

_ Edward!- ele olhava para Reneesme brincando no jardim suspirou e me abraçou já era hora de partir, chegara o anoitecer, saímos todos até a entrada da casa, todos se despediram.

_ Jacob você...

_ Eu não vou precisar disso, você volta logo!- Jake disse com uma amizade indescritível em sua voz, se aproximou com Reneesme foi para o colo do pai, e eles se olharam cúmplices de alguma conversa anterior. Seth, Embry e outros podíamos senti-los nas proximidades da casa o que deixava Edward e Carlisle confiantes da decisão que tomaram

_ Obrigado!- Edward disse a ele abraçando Reneesme que se agarrou a ele e em seguida colocou a mão em seu rosto. - _ Te amo princesa!- beijou sua testa antes de me entrega-la, Reneesme se encolheu em meus braços se aninhando, seus rosto se escondeu em meus cabelos.

Seus braços nos envolveram sua testa postou-se a minha... "volta pra mim!" pensei sem me importar ser fraca não estar a seu lado me desesperava

_Sempre!- suspirou sussurrando sua voz em meu ouvido-

"e pra sempre!" -completei

Sem palavras mais ...

Rápido ... um beijo cálido, um sentimento... angustia ... a separação, seus lábios se uniram aos meus e como um espasmo de tempo e se foram.

Jacob ficou ao meu lado os vendo partir.

a fanfiction esta cheia de leitores fantasmas humm rrsrs comentem!


	21. Chapter 21

Horas.. dias.. semanas... e o tempo tornou uma teia de tormenta, aflição e medo. Quando o desconhecido te atormenta a fé seria a única solução para a paz.

_ Bella!- Jacob se aproximou pousando suas mãos em meu ombro, estava de costas olhando a floresta pelas paredes de vidro esperando... esperando para quem em algum momento como uma surpresa repentina eles chegassem- _ Bella!- suspirou abraçando-me- _ Você fica ai, parada, imóvel como pedra Bella, como se eles pudessem voltar a qualquer momento Bella e...

_ E eles podem voltar a qualquer momento Jacob!- afirmei afastando-me, Jake abraçou-me novamente.

_ Eu sei, eu sei, tudo bem Bella, o que eu quero dizer é que... já se passaram duas semanas Bella, e você fica assim, sei que não precisa sentar nem descansar nem nada mas, é um pouco desgastante vê-la estática por tanto tempo – sorriu tentando descontrair, alias o que ele vinha tentando a um bom tempo, mas não sorri, como em qualquer outra situação o faria.

_ Obrigada Jake!-

_ Tudo bem, mas...- se afastou dando dois passos para trás-_ Você ainda cheira mal então... considere isso como um bônus- sorriu referindo-se ao abraço- _ Agora vem, Nensie quer que você veja algo-

_ Ela esta quieta á dias!- disse enquanto caminhávamos até o seu quarto

Quando me viu soltou o lápis que estava em suas mãos e mostrou- me o desenho que tinha feito enquanto me sentava ao seu lado

_ Lindo,querida!- peguei a folha vendo a imagem de seu pai entre nós duas, o lugar era florido e estávamos no chão na floresta, ela estava sorrindo

_ Faz tempo que não vejo esse sorriso- disse e ela deu de ombros-_ Onde é esse lugar lindo filha?-

_"_ É la na floresta um lugar onde eu fui com o papai, que ele me levou e ele falou que agente iria voltar outro dia"_ – perguntei buscando sua resposta em palavras mas ela se inclinou sentando em meu colo para se comunicar com seu dom.

_ Agora agente vai comer Nensie, Esme fez aquela torta deliciosa vamos?!- ela ponderou duas vezes suspirando com o olhar vago antes de afirmar com um gesto.

_ Vamos filha, fala alguma coisa? – falei em um tom baixo mas exasperada com a situação

"_o que mãe?"-_disse com a mão em meu rosto

_ Qualquer coisa, sinto falta da sua voz amor!- a abracei tentando apagar minha preocupação e ponderar minhas reações- _ Tudo bem, fale quando quiser filha!- olhei em seus olhos

_ Nossa Bella, eu acho que ela não sabe mais falar, humm tanto tempo sem falar deve ter perdido a voz!- Jake brincou e ela fez sinal de não com a cabeça- _ Aaaa deve ter perdido sim ou é preguiça então?

_ A isso não pode ser Jake, porque uma Cullen não é preguiçosa!-

_" mãe claro que não"- _me disse com seu dom

_ E como eu vou saber?-

_ Nossa Bella, o caso que é grave, me deixa ver sua língua Nenise, me deixa ver, anda logo- insistiu por ela não tê-lo feito, mas em seguida mostrou-lhe a língua - _ Humm pelo jeito esta tudo certo, nada diferente, deve ter perdido a fala então!- disse examinando-a, ela negou novamente-_ Olha Bella quem sabe se agente virar ela de cabeça para baixo não ajuda, o que você acha? – insinuou simulando, decidido em fazê-lo.

_ É Jacob eu acho que vai ser mesmo preciso viu!-

"_Não!"- _ela colocou a mão em meu rosto o dizendo.

_ Sim, sim, acho que sim filha!- disse e quase vi um sorriso em seu rosto quando encarou a expressão de Jacob, ele a segurou me chamando para erguê-la

_ Não! – ela falou com um leve sorriso

_ A ai esta sua voz!- ele disse sem dar muita importância, como se fosse o certo a fazê-lo- _ Vamos logo antes que Seth coma tudooo! – disse se levantando

_ Á Jake ele não faria isso!- disse ficando em pé sobre a cama e certamente usou a voz por ele estar distante talvez, também me levantei e ela se jogou em meus braços

_ Te amo mamãe!- disse baixinho enquanto me abraçava

_ Também te amo querida!-

_ Agora vamos logo que o Embry também esta ai sabia, logo não tem nada pra comer, e seu pai vai querer saber se você comeu hein!- falou com ênfase caminhando e acompanhei com ela em meus braços

_ É mesmo não é Jake, quando o papai chegar ele vai querer saber se eu comi, o que tem para comer?- falou mais animada

_ Seja o que for você vai forrar esse estomago Nensie!-

...

Reneesme dormia e ficávamos na sala, Esme, ficava o dia no escritório de Carlisle, quando não estava cozinhando ou interagindo com minha filha, Alice sempre quieta, seria, durante todo o dia, raramente trocava uma palavra ao dia, mas não a questionávamos.

_ O que você viu Alice- Esme perguntou, ela sempre nos dizia durante as noites. Jake, Seth e Embry estavam na sala também, os outros estavam ao redor da casa.

_ Não vejo muito, acho que voltarão, mas ... Edward ficara por mais um tempo

_ O que? Alice? Eles não o deixariam! Não deixariam Edward para trás!- perdendo o controle- _ Eu vou até eles! Já se demorar demais!- me levantei de súbito, mas Jacob me segurou.

_ Bella, Bella, olha para mim! Você não vai Bella, não era o que ele iria querer-

_ Edward não sabe o que diz, ele não tem que decidir tudoooo!- disse me afastando de suas mãos

_ Acalme-se querida, Alice o que mais?-Esme disse

_ Houve uma grande discussão, vocês sabem que eles podem ponderar por dias se quiserem e Edward acha que isso é o melhor mas... brigaram mesmo assim, atacaram-se por algum motivo que não pude ver mas... Edward só sairá se e quando provar que não poderá fazê-lo novamente

_ Fazer o que Alice, o que?-

_ Querem ter certeza de que não se envolveria com ... com outras humanas e não criara mais como Reneesme, eles o acham tal qual Johan por isso o mataram. Mas consideram Edward a mesma ameaça só ele teve a mesma experiência.

_ Mas que absurdo é esse. Edward e casado comigooo!

_ Isso não quer dizer nada para eles Bella, nossa espécie não é famosa por manter relações eternas.

_ Eles que não são assim!- Esme disse abraçando-me, ela defendia nosso estilo de vida e o que Carlisle havia criado sozinho.

_ E como provaria isso?

_ Essa é a questão Jacob, saber como provar, eles não tem pretensão de deixarem Edward, Nahuel ou Tania partirem.

_ Mas porque Tânia?- Esme perguntou

_ Não tinha certeza, no inicio pareciam usa-la como um aviso apenas para chamar nossa atenção, agora não... a causaram cicatrizes intensas Caius tem algum tipo de fascínio por ela... Rose e Emmett juraram mata-lo pelo abuso mas Carlilsle os dissuadiu antes que surgissem danos maiores, quando eles voltarem eles.. poderão dizer melhor- sentou-se como se suas visões lhe causassem algum dano

_ Eu vou atrás dele.. Jacob você...

_ Eu nada Bella você fica!- como ele podeia me dar ordem, estava farta disso- _Se Edwars souber que te deixei ir ele ...

_ Você não tem que deixar nadaaaa eu vou e esta decidido, vocês ficam com Reneesme- disse olhando para ele e em seguida para Esme, ela não tentaria me impedir.

_ Você não vai atrás de Edward naquele lugar novamente, eu não vou deixar!- Jacob se pós em minha frente

_ E você vai me impedir?- meus olhos estavam escuros e podia sentir perder meu auto-controle, fechei minhas mãos e punho mantendo-as rente ao meu corpo

_ Me deem mais um dia!- Alice disse imóvel, e em seus olhos intensos queria poder ver o que ela via


	22. Chapter 22

_ Me deem mais um dia!-Alice disse imóvel, e em seus olhos intensos queria poder ver o que ela via-

Apenas mais um dia, um diaseria muito mais que apenas para mim, meu ser não poderia mais esperar, meucorpo não podia mais esperar, isso tudo é tão absurdo, estava louca quando osdeixei agir dessa maneira, quando não fiz mais nada a respeito.

Não posso imaginar que algopossa ter-lhe acontecido mais já estava na hora, chega de tanto esperar, nadaque Alice vira nessas três semanas nos disseram algo pertinente, sei que é umerro deixar Reneesme mais não posso ficar sem Edward, não posso.

Mais um dia ... mais umanoite... eu estava chegando ao meu limite... e Reneesme dormia após passar umdia de distração com os Quileutes, Embry, Quil e até mesmo Paul a divertiu umpouco animando-a, a cada vez sua convicção crescia de que seu pai chegaria aqualquer momento, era isso que todos á diziam todo o momento e seu animo crescia de acordo com a sua certeza.

_ É isso que consegui ver,eles virão sem Edward, os Volturi os liberaram mas não permitirão que Edwardsaia, Carlisle não quer sair e deixa-lo mas não lhe deram escolhas, eu ...não.. – ela dizia concentrada com olhares fixos

_ Chega Alice, chega!- disse tentando compreender sua dor a abracei, já não importava mais, já havia tomado minha decisão.

_ Bellla!- ela se separou de mim em súbito encarando-me fixamente

_ Alice, Alice, tudo bem? Alice!- ela piscou lentamente, e me abraçou novamente

_ É você Bella, eu vi, você já se decidiu, sei que vai esta noite, espere Jacob dormir, ele não deixara você ir! Eu não sei o que ira acontecer, mas não concordaria com isso se não acreditasse que ajudaria, tome cuidado- sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto abraçava-me em questão de segundos nos afastamos, Jacob e Seth estavam na cozinha e ele quase não dormia, essa noite seria atípico.

...

_ Reneesme!- entrei em seu quarto Esme estava com ela saiu, nós deixando a sós.

_ Oi mãe!- se virou sentada na cama, sentei-me a seu lado e a coloquei a sentada em meu colo, já estava escurecendo, Jacob estava rondando a região e estava distante o suficiente.

_ Oi amor!- disse pegando ela no colo e me sentando na cama - _ Quero falar com você-

_ O que é mamãe? – perguntou, sua voz mais otimista, temia ter que vê-la perder isso

_ Filha- acariciei seus cabelos já com a saudade, com o medo de não tê-la por perto e a abracei

_ O que é mãe?

_ Reneesme eu vou me ausentar por uns dias e filha!- senti-a ficar tensa e a afastei encarando seus olhos- _ Reneesme, eu espero ser por pouco tempo filha, eu vou até seu pai e ..

_ Me leva.. por favor!- me abraçou forte e suas batidas arrítmicas mostravam seu desespero- _ Por favor, por favor mãe!- falou rápido, mais alto, com medo. Seria horrível deixa-la, mas não teria outra saída.

_ Eu não posso te levar filha- disse a apertando em meus braços, beijei seus cabelos por um momento- _ Fique calma amor e fale baixo querida, não se exalte- falei e ela já sabia do que se tratava, inteligente, percebi tudo muito rápido.-

_ Você tem que me ajudar esta bem, você vai ficar com o Jacob e.. filha, filha.. olha para mim- disse segurando seu rosto que ela tentou desviar chateada-

_ Eu volto! Vou voltar com seu pai!Não se esqueci do que prometeu a ele, coma! Seja boazinha querida! - beijei sua testa e ela se afastou

_ Reneesme, por favor filha, entenda, eu não iria se não fosse preciso ok-

_ Você não vai voltar!-sussurrou com magoa

_ .isso, Reneesme!  
Eu volto, nós nunca deixaríamos você filha. sabe disso não sabe?- ajoelhou-se na cama de frente para mim e me abraçou fortemente- _ Eu te amo!- disse sentindo seu sofrimento

" então você volta"- com seu dom me transmitiu

_ Claro filha,eu vou voltar com seu pai!- seu rosto se escondeu  
em meu pescoço, suspirando " prometa"- exigiu e por um  
instante não disse nadam não sabia o que esperar- "PROMETA"- sua mão postou-se em meu rosto enquanto me encarava seriamente

_ Eu prometo, prometo que farei o possível para voltar em breve!

"Não é a mesma coisa"

_ É o que posso fazer! Te amo meu amor! – não durou mais que poucos minutos despedir-me dela, abracei-a mais uma vez e sai sem olhar para trás.

Deixei um bilhete para Jacob ele não entenderia.

Jacob.

Sei que tão logo entenderá  
meus motivos, preciso segui-lo! Não me deixaria partir então é melhor assim. Cuide dela Jacob, você sabe que  
sempre a confiaríamos á você. Falei com ela antes de partir, ela precisara  
muito de você, de todos. Obrigada por tudo!

Com amor Bella

Peguei o necessário e sai pela floresta, algum lobos acreditavam ser apenas um caça por isso não disseram nada ao me afastar, estava escuro e o tempo frio demais para qualquer humano. Pegaria o primeiro voo para Itália.

...

Lembrava-me claramente daqui, o que me surpreendeu por  
sempre ouvir que memória de vida humana podem se perder. Com cautela seguia  
pela cidade que um pouco de luz pudesse me delatar, segui meus instintos até  
encontrar, ou ser encontrada por alguns soldados de Volterra.

Escoltada pela guarda de três vampiros trajados em capas seguíamos dois ao meu lado, um a atrás a minhas costas, chegamos a entrada que não me lembrava, seguimos caminhos escuros, estranhos, nada me vinha como lembrança, mas isso não importava, sabia que os encontraria agora.

Assim que entramos, tirei osóculos e lenço que cobria meus cabelos e rosto, em um espaço subterrâneo, passamos por um corredor, longo, longe, fundo entramos em uma sala grande e já podia senti-lo e eles também.

_ Isabella!?- Edward disse surpreso, segundos antes de entrarmos, sentindo minha presença, assim que me viu- _ Isabella!- seus olhos me fitaram após a surpresa, a reprovação, seus dentes trincaram ao me ver, não era a reação que esperava depois de tanto tempo, embora o normal devido as circunstancias.

_Ora cara mia, a que devemos a honra de sua ilustre presença, confesso que surpreso fiquei quando não apareceu de imediato!- Aro Volturi disse com evidente sarcasmo, meus olhos ainda fixavam-se aos de Edward.

" é assim que me recebi?"- Passei por ele seguindo mas adiante até Aro. O cumprimentei sutilmente repetindo seu aceno

_ Então o que veio fazer aqui, veio buscar os seus suponho- Caius disse rude, posto se a direita de Aro, impiedoso como sempre.

_Onde estão todos?- perguntei sem deixar-me abalar mais vê-los todos reunidos sobre aquele ambiente tenso, era o mínimo perturbador.

_A mais isso vai ser muito interessante- Marcus se vangloriou de algo que provavelmente já teriam pontuado.

_Libere todos e resolveremos isso- Aro disse aos outros, mas em protesto, imóveis eles permaneceram- _ Será que não fui claro? Irmãos ouçam-me assim resolveremos com mais diplomacia.

_ Hum, diplomacia?-disse, difícil conter minha indignação

_ Veja Aro, ela é arrogante, achou que chegaria aqui e resolveria o assunto, ele é mais complexo do que lhe pareci- Marcus falou sobre rangidos de reprovação.

_ E do que se trata afinal?-

_ Tragam todos, vamos!- Aro ordenou e soldados, os mesmos que me escoltaram saíram a seu comando, meus olhos fixaram-se em Edward mais uma vez e sua expressão havia mudado ao contrario da reprovação ao me ver agora olhava-me suavemente.

_ Sei o que esta se perguntando Isabella- Aro falou fazendo com que o encarássemos- _ Farei questão de esclarecer todas as suas duvidas si conseguir desviar sua atenção do Cullen, afinal você não pode ler seus pensamentos não é mesmo, ou pode- sarcástico como sempre.

_ Mas é claro que não e ..

_ Então devo supor que a saudade é motivo?- disse eloquente e mordaz

_ Aonde quer chegar com tudo isso Aro?- perguntei aproximando-me mas meu escudo já me protegia assim que entrei naquele lugar

_ Vejo que seu poder de lhe deu ousadia Isabella ou seria a maternidade, alias como esta nossa pequena criatura.

_ Minha filha esta muito bem obrigada- senti nesse momento os olhos de Edward cravados em mim, sei que seu pensamento estava nela mais algo me dizia que algo mais o afligia.

_ Vai me dizer o que esta acontecendo aqui não? Do que se trata afinal?

_ Do que trata?- disse Marcus caminhando sobre as áreas mais escuras do salão- _ Trata-se de uma simples questão, você e Edward não mais poderão permanecer juntos-

_ O que? e desde quando são vocês que decidem isso?- a frieza em minha voz fez-me notar que poderia me controlar apesar do choque de suas palavras - _ E logo você vem a me dizer algo assim, posso saber o porquê da conclusão?

_ Estaria espantado com sua reação amena sobre o tema se não tivesse visto sua evolução e autocontrole em tão pouco tempo de existência Isabella!-

_ Aro?- deleguei a ele o poder da palavra ignorando Marcus, afinal ele deveria esclarecer de uma vez.

_ Ora, aclamem-se, emboraaparente controle seus olhos demostraram o tamanho sua fúria Isabella!- satisfeito por ver alguma instabilidade em mim, sorriu em alto tom.

_ Aqui estão eles! Veja por si, e acalme-se estão todos vivos, suas aparências disso não sou responsável, pois foi lhes oferecido alimento, do bom e o do melhor vermelho, mas sabe como são os seus, resolveram declinar- disse com insatisfação por não convence-los a tal intento.

_ Hum como pode um vampiro preferir a dor ao seguir seus instintos?- com desdém Caius comentou entrando com seu poderio.

_ Eles estavam muito mais pálidos, olheiras profundas, visualização do cansaço, e Edward não estava muito diferente.

_ Mas que droga esta acontecendo aqui? Carlisle?- indignada explodi, horrível ver meu pai daquela maneira.


	23. Chapter 23

Encontra-los daquela maneira me alarmou aos acontecimentos e aos fatos que desconhecia nada que eu ouvira me dará pistas para entender a situação, mas Carlisle nunca se submeteria a algo que não fosse de correto seus ideais.

_ Isabella!

_ Carlilse o que esta acontecendo?

_ Porque você veio querida?

_ Vocês estavam demorando e eu..

_ Oh que comovente, alias o clã Cullen têm muito dessas cenas que  
pretendo ser poupado – Demitri disse ao lado de Jane a espreita de meus  
movimentos, caminhando até seu encontro de todos e o mais próximo que me aproximei nesse ponto estendi minha proteção sobre eles, Edward era o mais distante agora-

_ Esplendido, mas nada fará com que mude os fatos – Aro disse após seu sonoro escarnio a contragosto- _ Sua presença, no entanto nos compele a meios que lhe garanto não usaremos se não ao caso do estremo.

_ Não me entenda mal mais não tenho intenções, tão pouco motivos para crer em tal contento- disse á seu mesmo tom e a dois passos de sua presença, tentou induzir-me a seus interesses.

_ Vamos cara mia deixe-me ver como está sua linda filha!- não tinha a menor intenção de oferecer-lhe a mão e não o fiz

_ E se eu me negar?- ele sabia que não poderia obrigar-me mais eles sempre utilizam de meios cruéis para isso, expressão tornou-se dura, por ver-se contrariado e eu não sabia ainda o real motivo de tudo isso- _ Ela esta bem muito obrigada, e espera ansiosa a volta do pai.

_ Imagino minha cara, imagino, mas lamento desapontar a nossa pequena Reneesme- ele disse o seu nome com o esplendor que sua existência lhe causara e eu odiava ouvir seu nome proferido por ele. - _ Bom se me permitem devo seguir minhas necessidades já que aos seus hábitos são tão...anormais, sinta se à vontade Isabella, como em sua casa!- usou seu sarcasmo habitual deixando o ambiente ao longe ouvíamos o triste som de suas presas deixando a vida, soldados de Voltera mantinham-se imóveis a espreita, dos portões de Voltera permaneciam em seus lugares, mas ao longe nos observavam.

_ Bella- ele disse com dor em sua voz e isso acordou ainda mais minha raiva

_ Edward mas você nunca me ouvi- disse caminhando ate ele- _ E você esta horrível!- ele envolveu minha cintura quando coloquei minhas mãos em seus rosto seus olhos estavam em um negro profundo e olheiras pesadas demonstravam o tempo pela falta de alimento- _ Você está sofrendo!-

_ Não importa mesmo contrariado por você ter desobedecido estou feliz em vê-la-

_ Desobedecido?- me alterei ao perceber que ainda achava corretas suas decisões - _ Como você pode... – seu beijo repentino calou-me em poucos instantes me afastei mais seu abraço me manteve perto

_ Aqui não é lugar para isso e... sua filha esta lhe esperando, você...  
não agiu certo-

_ Bella!- disse com as mãos em meu rosto e agora seu tom era diferente-  
_ Eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça saiba que eu te amo Bella, teria feito tudo de novo, e faço qualquer coisa para que vocês duas fiquem bem eu ...

_ Edward.. Edward, porque esta dizendo isso? – o interrompi exasperada, suas palavras me assustavam.

_ Eu te amo!- disse mais uma vez e encarrei seus olhos aflitos

_ Eu sei- disse quando me beijou novamente e dessa vez com urgência, desespero e tudo foi esquecido já não sabia com que ficar zangada com ele.

Rosely nos advertiu em um som rouco e gutural

_ Hummmm Precisamos conversar- Carlisle inqueriu

...

_ Então é isso, e até quando pretendiam ficar negociando acham mesmo que isso levaria a algum lugar!-

_ Bella!-

_ Não, não Jasper não adianta naão entendo isso e não vou concordar, nós vamos pega-los e vamos embora é isso que vamos fazer!-

_ Certamente irão dispensa-los primeiro- disse olhando todos com exceção de Edward, Rosely tentou protestar mas a impedi- _ E vocês irão!- falei como uma ordem e todos se calaram, não gostaria de ser grosseira mas o medo me mantinha alerta e isso era desafiante, ao pensar em Reneesme eu saberia o que fazer- Ela irá com vocês Tânia também irá com vocês

Tania havia sido mantida em reclusão, quando chegaram sabiam que já tinha tornado se a sobra do que sempre foi, e saber disso chocou-me ao estremo, Demitri e Caius a fizeram prisioneira de suas vontades e ainda ousavam acreditar que ela aceitaria ficar com o tempo, soldados que a raptaram quando estava sozinha lhe entregaram nas mãos de Caius que a violentou sem pudores, Edward acha que ele apaixonara-se por ela. Os outros Denaly que tentaram chegar em Voltera foram expulsos deveriam estar a caminho da mansão Cullen nesse momento.

_ E como pretende fazer isso dar certo?- Emmett disse aderindo a ideia

_ Rose fica com ela não foi o que disse todos, ficaremos no mesmo  
ambiente e ela virá também.

_ E quanto a vocês?- Carlilse disse demonstrando receio sobre todas as ações planejadas

_ Ficaremos bem- disse mas essa parte eu não havia planejado nada e eles sabiam disso

_ Mas...

_ Ficaremos bem!- Edward disse a Carlisle segurando minha mão- _ Estarei com meu destino!- disse referindo-se a nos dois olhou-me e eu já sabia que ele concordará, não importa o que aconteceria depois disso, eles estariam bem e manteriam Reneesme em segurança de qualquer maneira estaríamos juntos. Edward juntou se a mim quando todos concordaram e seu abraço provou-me que estava certa até agora  
mais o Aro queria apenas a nós em seu poder, deixaríamos que pensasse em seu triunfo.

_ Cuidem bem dela- esse foi meu único momento de tremor, angustia-

_ E diga a ela que eu a amo, diga a ela que nós a amamos!- Edward disse sobre qualquer hipótese estaríamos juntos seguindo nosso destino.


	24. Chapter 24

Apesar de tudo que aconteceu até agora sempre quis estar com ele, viver com ele, ser como ele, Edward será tudo para mim e a única parte que me importa de nós dois, Reneesme, ela estaria a salvo. O plano foi traçado pelo menos até que saíssem dos domínios de Aro.

No fundo daquele lugar obscuro e refugio contemplado pelos Volture estávamos todos no que parecia a grande sala de comunicação, aquele calabouço havia mais ambientes do que poderia supor. Prevendo o que aconteceria Aro começou com seus arrogantes pretensões.

_ Como deve saber Isabella, varias alternativas de alimentação foram oferecidas. Eles que recusaram, bem sabe disso não? Perdoem-me a ausência mais tenho necessidades que as ignoram, digamos que até mesmo nenhum outro tipo de abstinência foram-lhe forçados, fora ofertado até mesmo moças a Edward, se é que ele lhe contou essa parte – sorriu ao provocar-me com sua insinuação.

_ O que?- disse ponderando o que ele pretendia com tudo isso, agora sua tática era a argumentação não demonstrava querer nos matar mais queria firmar sua supremacia em relação a nossa espécie e isso estava claro. Olhei para Edward em interrogativa mas de certo modo não tivemos tempo para mais diálogos.

_ Oferecemos-lhe moças Isabella, mas ele declinou e veja que foram moças muito bonitas, bem dispostas em satisfazê-lo até mesmo Jane, ele rejeitou- Aro sorriu ao dizer satisfeito em ver minha fúria por suas palavras, olhou para Jane que aproximou -se dele como um comando e eu queria mata-la. Ela demonstrava arrogância e revolta em seu olhar e quando Edward aproximou-se ao meu lado segurou minha mão.

Ponderava minhas reações para que não reagisse como ele queria, tentei concentrar-me, olhei para e ele dizia-me com seu gesto que me apoiaria sobre tudo.

_ Somos casados.

E mais uma vez Aro sorriu

_ A eternidade é tempo demais para mensurar laços até mesmo entre nos minha querida- dito isso se aproximou e fez com que guardas o levassem, eles retiram Edward a força porque ele resistira mas antes de ir o viu colocar suas mãos em meu rosto, impassível continuei como se suas atitudes não  
fosse o abalo que esperava.- _ E então qual é sua intenção?- perguntou próximo demais, pensou que com seu toque pudesse ler algo mas meu escudo não permitiu

_ Você sabe que só si aproximou porque permiti

_ Aro!- Marcus o inquiriu como uma advertência

_ Agora não?- disse ainda encarando-me

_ Mate-a!- Caius disse e eu sorri. Sorri por pensar em como eles poderiam fazê-lo já que com meu escudo os expulsaria, mais medo me atingiu ao pensar que atingiriam os outros por mim.

_ Não faremos isso minha cara, sabe o que queremos você e Edward conosco seria uma grande oferta e sabe disso, mas não os forçarei a nada, tanto que priorizei apenas Edward para isso, mas si quiser ficar não a impedirei Bella- ele sorriu já sabia de meus planos e eu os dele embora não confiasse na força de nosso relacionamento ao relatar o que fizera,

_ Eu avisei á Aro Isabella, sei da intensidade entre vocês, confesso que pensei, ao longo do  
tempo e após sua transformação isso mudasse mas surpreenderam-me mais uma vez- Marcus disse revelando sua posição sobre o assunto, talves apenas pelo seu poder ele não concordava com as atitudes de Aro. - _ E lhe digo que foi lamentável a terrível performance de Jane ao tentar seduzi-lo, avisei-lhe também de que não seria como seu planejado, porem varias situações foram ponderadas e não vejo como conseguir o quer Isabella.

_ E porque diz isso já que conheci a todos nós- disse referindo-me a todos nós Cullens e ele sabia disso

_ Respeito Carlisle, Isabella, mas não escondo de ninguém que quando partiu não pensei que chegaria tão longe com suas ideias revolucionarias sobre nosso estilo de vida.

_ O que quer diga por fim- Marcus disse com certa serenidade sua voz

_ Quero que todos partam nesse momento, Edward e eu ficaremos para o que julgarem necessário.

_ A mais uma vez o clã demonstra sentimentos inúteis e humanos de altruísmo vejam só- Caius ironizou batendo palmas em sarcasmo mas logo parou e sua fúria foi revelada em sua vez ao dizer- _ Isso nãoo irá acontecer! –vociferou

_ Acalme-se irmão, na precisamos agir sobre o impulso não é mesmo Isabella- Aro disse com sinais de aceitação.

_ Tania fica!- Caius disse e senti-me mal ao sentir a intensidade de sua maldade, ele sempre foi o pior de todos e deseja nossa destruição, o que mais almeja sua vingança. Ele torturou-a e a usou mesmo sabendo que seus sentimentos por ela nunca seriam puros o bastante, até mesmo por não acreditar  
nisso sempre a desejou com luxuria e seu prazer carnal pútrido e doentio, Alice nos disse ao ver em uma de suas visões, chegou a feri-la.

_ Feito!- Aro disse desafiando seu irmão, mas seu poder de decisão estava vetado, seriam dois contra uma, Marcus acenou afirmando a Aro, Caius saiu e sons fortes objetos lançados contra parede escura rústica da sla foram ouvidos, mas a decisão já estava tomada.

Partiriam todos.


	25. Chapter 25

Aro sabia o que queria e deixava bem claro suas intenções, por varias vezes deixava-me a sós com Edward, mas pouco adiantaria, eu lhe transmitia em pensamentos, mas ele não poderia falar muito, seria suspeito.

Aro nos queria em seu domínio e isso não aconteceria, embora de maneira inútil ele tentasse persuadir ao coagi, tática humilhante para um Volturi, talvez por não querer a guerra em nosso ultimo encontro sua visão quanto ao desfecho nãoo agradará para seguir em frente.

Uma semana...

Se é que vampiros possam contar o tempo que é relativo estando aqui em baixo, escuro e fundo, um tumulo para vampiros perversos era como eu via e mesmo após minha transformação a sensação era a mesma, _lugar triste demais._ Uma semana que se foram e ainda permanecíamos aqui, mas estávamos juntos.

_ E então meus caros o que decidem, já discutimos o assunto Bella e já partiram como sugeriu-

_ Não pode nos obrigar a ficar e sabe bem disso Aro, nós...

_ Edward, primeira grande criação de Carlisle, sua grande fraqueza, não por seu sangue mais por piedade! sabia disse Bella? Alias sua fraqueza sempre nos revê-la grandes feitos. – Veja vocês dois!

_ Onde quer chegar?- perguntei

Isabella se ficarem, ficaram juntos, se partirem isso não acontecerá!- disse satisfeito a sentença e sorriu com falso humor Edward firmou-se ao meu lado e tudo o que tínhamos planejado seria por Reneesme mas não pensamos em nada depois disso.

_ E eu posso saber que me impedirá?- disse sentindo a fúria dominar o meu corpo e Edward segurava minha mão.

_ Até quando acha que irá conseguir defender-vos com seus poderes?

_ E ddesde quando isso é um problema?- disse na mesma medida

_ A questão não é essa, tentei conversar, oferecer opções mas ... não me deixam escolha- disse e Jane sorriu olhou-me satisfeita - _ Toda essa questão minha querida é uma só- assim que disse trouxeram Nahuel ferido, machucado e estava sujo e podíamos perceber por seu cheiro estava desnutrido, como Reneesme ele é meio-humano e precisa se alimentar, chocada com a visão encarei Edward que estava serio ao meu lado mas nada surpreso.

_ ... Como disse os dois são o único motivo, se Edward é o único, até onde sabemos que tem o controle para... relacionar-se, com humanas e Nahuel suponho que sim não vejo porque deixa-los a solta para que perpetuem uma situação descontrolada, isso não teria fim para nosso mundo.

_ Mas...

_ Já disse que a eternidade é complexa Bella, você ainda é nova, não entenderia.

_ Se respeita Carlisle como disse sabe que não é assim, ele é a prova que podemos manter laços perpétuos quer você queira ou não. Não queremos desafia-lo mas se pensar em se interpor entre Edward e eu saiba que isso não irá acontecer! – disse calculista enquanto meus dentes trincavam em contragosto e ele não poderia ter mais argumentos.

_ Eu lhe disse Aro embora os queira mortos e não unidos a nós, já disse que a relação entre eles é ...- Marcos dizia quando foi interrompido por Aro que apenas levantou a mão o impedindo que continuasse.

Caius já havia sumido pelo local a dias o que fora oportuno, se Edward o visse assim que todos foram embora teria começado uma guerra a fim de mata-lo, por horrores que praticara sobre Tânia e sua obsessão por ela, mas ali não seria momento favorável.

_ Não vamos discutir sim, se não quiserem ficar perfeito, resolveremos quando acontecer- Aro ainda desafiou-me sugerindo nossa separação. - _ Mas você fica!-

_ Não Ele Não Fica!- ou saiamos os três ou retornaríamos ao ponto de partida, mas não poderíamos deixa-lo para trás, Edward concordava comigo e por algum estranho motivo ele provocava-me amor fraterno lembrava-me Reneesme de todas as maneiras, não poderíamos deixa-lo, já havia sofrido muito e sua atitude era de quem desejara o fim, não poderíamos permitir.

COMENTEM! PELASE


	26. Chapter 26

_ Façamos um acordo!- Aro disse e Edward sorriu ao meu lado

_ Ainda que o fizéssemos Aro, você sabe tão bem como nos que não precisaríamos disso para partirmos.- eu disse tentando manter-me impassível.

_ Sim, os dois! Mais ele fica, a não ser que queiram se responsabilizar por mais um dessa espécie. - Aro ainda tinha receios de que assim como Edward e eu, Nahuel pudesse continuar criações como ele, quanto a nós dois, acredito que ele simplesmente sabia que não seria sensato nos desafiar.

_ Claro que sim!- disse e a esse ponto tudo havia mudado, já estávamos sendo considerados como visita decorrer da queda em suas artimanhas e argumentações.

_ Não...- sua voz estava cansada e seu semblante enfraquecido- _ Não posso... permitir isso!- Nahuel parecia sentir dificuldade as pequenas coisas, ele já não se importava, mas alguma coisa nele me despertava sentimento materno. _Eu jamais faria isso!- Nahuel reforçou antes de sairmos daquele lugar, Aro não acreditava em palavras, julgava por seu próprio caráter e fazia sua sentença sua alternativa era nos ver partir sobre alguma responsabilidade, soube que sobre nenhuma circunstancia teria algum de nós Cullens a seu poder a contra gosto ou de boa vontade. Ainda deixando um cretino convite em aberto, nos unirmos a ele. Aro até mesmo propôs que Edward e eu ficássemos á frente de todos os outros Volturi e a seu lado é claro o que fez os vários se enfurecerem em silencio, Jane o encarou ao mesmo tom que sues irmãos.

Saímos daquele buraco escuro onde acreditavam estar em segurança os Volturi perceberam que perderiam muito mais do que da ultima vez e sem Alice para mostrar-lhe a precedência de suas atitudes era mais cauteloso mas sua ira maior que seu próprio ego. Não colocaríamos regras ou hierarquias e como Carlisle, não pretendíamos comandar nossa espécie o que o surpreendeu, desde que partiu no que seria uma previa a batalha, Aro pensava em firmar seu poder.

...

_Então pretende passar a vida, sozinho?- disse enquanto caminhávamos pela floresta, a compaixão que sentia por ele era algo incomum.

_Acho que é o que uma pessoa como eu mereci-

_Não diga isso!- falei parando em seu caminho e Edward sorriu, percebendo que ele abaixara a cabeça com um filho que comete alguma imprudência desculpou-se. - _Agora vamos, não vejo a hora de ver a minha pequena. - disse radiante, estávamos voltando para casa!

_ Não estamos falando para que fique pelo ocorrido, realmente será bem vindo, Carlisle aprovará a decisão com certeza. - Edward disse, porém já havia me dito sobre seus conflitos internos e a necessidade de ficar reconhecer-se que Nahuel carregava em sua mente.

_ Obrigado, mas não sinto que...

_ Tudo bem!- coloquei minha mão sobre a dele - _ Sinta-se a vontade para tomar suas decisões mais saiba que não precisa ficar sozinho, estaremos sempre a sua espera para quando quiser aparecer –

Suspirou agradecido, mas sua decisão já parecia ser tomada, somente pedimos que nos acompanhasse até em casa, de lá partiria. Paramos para que se alimentação logo depois de nossa dieta nas florestas é claro, Nahuel também caçou e com muita insistência de minha parte paramos que ele comesse alguma refeição humana.

_ Devemos seguir em frente, Aro sabe que nãoo pode mais guerrear com a facilidade que o fazia e acabou de provar que seu cerco se fechou ao escoltar quem seja para seu circulo. – Edward disse parecendo sobrepor algum pensamento de Nahuel.

Ele constantemente nos observava e nos ver juntos parecia-lhe causar um misto de fascino e dor, ele perdeu tudo e todos que tinha.

Ansiava para ver minha filha e Edward pensava o mesmo com certeza, certo medo me abateu em pensar que perdemos alguma coisa de seu desenvolvimento, já estávamos próximos.

_ Não se preocupe com isso!- Edward disse a Nahuel respondendo a algum pensamento do que não fazia ideia, juntos, nos aproximávamos da mansão.

COMENTARIOS..?


End file.
